El viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou II
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Luego de haber viajado en el tiempo y haber caído en una época errada, Shinku y Suigintou están obligadas a encontrar la manera de regresar a su tiempo por el medio que sea, pero la línea temporal es distorsionada, y ambas deberán enfrentar una serie de problemas de enormes proporciones, incluyendo la enemistad de las otras Rozen Maiden.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia:** Ha llegado la hora de la tan ansiada continuación, y aquí lo tienen. Supongo que Lio se impresionará con lo que leerá, y así lo espero también

 **Prólogo**

Una gigantesca polvareda se había levantado donde apenas minutos atrás se encontraba erigida una magnífica y amplia mansión cuyo armazón estaba parcialmente conformado por oro y mármol. Una chica trepa con dificultad entre aquel amasijo informe de tubos, trozos de pared, vidrios, cerámicas de distintos colores y un sinfín de materiales que sin duda revelaban lo majestuoso que pudo haber sido el edificio cuando estaba en pie. Hubo un punto en que esa chica ya no se sentía capaz de escalar más, y empieza a excavar entre esa infinidad de escombros, esperanzada de encontrar aquello que tan afanosamente buscaba.

─ " _Tiene que estar por aquí… Debe estar viva… Ella me lo prometió…"_

No le importaba en lo más mínimo que sus manos resultaran heridas por los bordes afilados de los pedazos de concreto y mármol. Su prioridad era encontrar a aquella que buscaba, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo. No podía sacudirse la angustia desde que había visto aquel horroroso derrumbamiento que redujo la mansión más grande que jamás haya existido a aquella montaña funesta. Sus ojos miraban en todas direcciones. La chica permanecía cauta en caso que más mercenarios desalmados se pudieran acercar, o que apareciera aquella a la que deseaba encontrar.

Estaba profundamente angustiada. Le daba pavor el pensar que algo le hubiera pasado. Sigue excavando durante lo que le parecieron horas y horas. El agotamiento la abatía, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, ni se había mostrado nunca tan agitada, y ahora lo hacía para encontrar a aquella pequeña perdida.

─ Hinaichigo… Hinaichigo…

Estaba muy oscuro. Había anochecido hace un buen rato. Y la gente que antes estaba por los alrededores del siniestro habían continuado su camino, como si el colosal suceso del derrumbe de aquella mansión careciera de emoción o interés, con la única excepción de Tomoe Kashiwaba.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Tomoe había sido capturada por un grupo armado que se había propuesto a interrogarle por el paradero de las Rozen Maiden. Llevaban varias horas aplicando horribles torturas contra Tomoe para obligarla a hablar, pero la delegada se negaba rotundamente a soltar lo que sabía sobre Hinaichigo, pues sabía que esa gente armada estaba allí con la misión de aniquilar a la muñeca fresa.

─ No me gusta tener que repetir las preguntas, princesita ─ dice un hombre alto y fornido antes de darle una fuerte bofetada a Tomoe, haciendo que le saliera una línea de sangre de la boca ─ ¿Dónde están las Rozen Maiden y qué están haciendo? ¡Habla si no quieres morir ahora, perra!

Tomoe no contesta. El dolor que la aquejaba era intenso, insoportable, pero no estaba dispuesta, por nada del mundo, a responder esa pregunta. Para ella, la seguridad de Hinaichigo era más valiosa que su propia vida.

─ Parece que no tiene caso ─ sugiere otro hombre alto, aunque un tanto menos musculoso ─. Esta niña no va a hablar. No después de todo lo que hemos intentado para que lo haga.

─ Entonces ya no nos sirve de nada tenerla aquí, ¿verdad? ─ dice una mujer con cara de aburrida, y el segundo hombre asiente ─ Bueno, entonces supongo que eres libre para asesinarla, cabo.

El primer hombre sonríe de forma desquiciada y apunta su rifle directamente a la frente de Tomoe, preparado para disparar a quemarropa. El tiempo parecía pasar muy lentamente, o tal vez ese desgraciado disfrutaba haciendo que Tomoe se angustiara a mares antes de matarla. Sea cual fuere el caso, Tomoe sabía que su destino ya estaba sellado y no podía hacer nada para luchar contra eso. Iba a morir, pero al menos Hinaichigo estaría a salvo. Era lo que importaba.

Justo cuando el cabo empezaba a apretar el gatillo, una explosión ocurre, haciendo que enormes trozos de pared volaran hasta los hombres armados y estampándolos contra la pared opuesta. Tomoe no podía creerse que había logrado sobrevivir milagrosamente. Se supone que ya debería estar muerta, pero allí estaba: consciente de lo que acontecía a su alrededor, adolorida de pies a cabeza, y lo más importante es que respiraba, señal inequívoca de que su hora no había llegado todavía.

─ ¡TOMOE! ¡TOMOEEE!

Kashiwaba gira lentamente la vista para comprobar que su salvadora era efectivamente Hinaichigo, precisamente la muñeca que hasta hace un momento defendía con su propia vida. Le hacía feliz tener esa oportunidad de verla nuevamente. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tanta felicidad como en ese momento en que Hinaichigo salta hacia ella, le deshace las amarras y la abraza con cariño y afecto. Le aliviaba de sobremanera saber que su muñeca estaba a salvo, y seguía sin tomar en cuenta lo gravemente dañada que se encontraba.

Hinaichigo no había llegado sola. Detrás de ella se encontraban Kanaria, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki, las cuales se mostraban también contentas por haber llegado a tiempo en la misión de rescate.

─ Qué bueno que lo logramos. Y pensar que Kanaria ya se hacía a la idea de que no íbamos a llegar-desu ─ manifiesta Suiseiseki secándose la frente.

─ ¿Qué cosas dices? Yo siempre supe que estábamos a tiempo para conseguirlo-kashira ─ se defiende Kanaria con presunción.

Tomoe veía graciosa la pelea entre las muñecas mayores frente a ella, y abraza muy feliz a Hinaichigo. La chica tenía alguna dificultad para levantarse por las largas horas que llevaba atada y recibiendo aquellos brutales tratos de parte de esos mercenarios cuya procedencia desconocía. Cuando las piernas ya le respondían de mejor manera, pudo asomarse por la ventana de su casa, comprobando que afuera había decenas de mercenarios muertos, sin duda obra de las Rozen Maiden cuando se abrían paso para salvarla. No podía comprender cómo había sido posible que alguien pudiera saber de la existencia de las Rozen Maiden y buscar su destrucción, razón por la cual había procurado que se escondieran mientras esperaban que las cosas se calmaran, pero la situación era mucho más grave de lo que había jamás imaginado.

─ Nosotras tampoco sabemos cómo es posible que haya algún humano intentando destruirnos ─ dice Souseiseki de pronto ─. Hemos podido descubrir dónde se encuentra ese humano. Está en aquella mansión. Ojalá que Shinku y Suigintou estén bien. No las hemos visto desde hace tiempo.

Desde la ventana era perfectamente visible, en la oscuridad de la noche, un inmenso edificio de color dorado y blanco. Un rascacielos a toda regla, refulgente y distinguido de entre todas las otras estructuras que hacían un lamentable esfuerzo por flanquearlo. Tomoe había oído hablar de la persona que había ordenado su construcción, pues el edificio era la residencia de apenas unas pocas personas. Había rumores de que aquel hombre había hecho billones de billones de dólares con magia, otros decían que tenía el poder de ver el futuro y la manera de agarrar dinero y llenarse los bolsillos en cada ocasión, pero hasta el momento nunca lo había tomado seriamente en cuenta. Hinaichigo, Kanaria, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki saltan juntas la ventana y van a la calle, alarmando a Tomoe.

─ ¿A dónde van ustedes?

─ Tenemos que buscar a ese humano y detenerlo ─ dice Kanaria con seriedad ─. Sólo Jun y Micchan siguen vivos como nuestros médiums, y nuestro deber es defenderlos del peligro que representa ese humano tan destructivo, y además también debemos defenderte, como antigua médium de Hinaichigo que eres. Hace poco conocimos a Kirakishou, y logramos llegar a un acuerdo para cooperar en esta pelea, por lo que estamos bien cubiertas para afrontar esta situación-kashira.

Tomoe siente una fuerte presión en el pecho. Algo le estaba diciendo que esa misión autoimpuesta de las Rozen Maiden podría acabar mal. Algo le aterraba sobre todo eso. Con precariedad salta la ventana y trata de alcanzar a Hinaichigo para impedirle ir, pero las muñecas se ponen en marcha, impidiendo su alcance.

─ Hinaichigo…

─ No te preocupes, Tomoe ─ dice Hinaichigo con una serenidad que sólo sirve para aterrar aún más a la chica ─. Hina promete dar lo mejor de sí, y entonces estaremos juntas otra vez. Sólo espera a Hina, y verás cómo todos reiremos juntos-nano.

─ No, Hinaichigo…

Las piernas no le estaban respondiendo en ese momento. Algo le impedía seguirlas para impedir que se alejaran. Sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas a medida que las veía avanzar hasta que desaparecen al doblar la calle, y entonces cae sobre sus rodillas y mira al vacío con impotencia.

En ese momento sabía, sin saberlo, que esa sería la última vez que vería a su muñeca consentida, casi su hija.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Ya habría pasado un día desde la última vez que vio a Hinaichigo y las demás, y desde entonces no había recibido ninguna noticia sobre lo que les había pasado, angustiándola más y más con el paso de las horas. Aquellos hombres armados habían matado a toda su familia antes de proceder a su interrogatorio, y por eso la chica se encontró sola durante todo el tiempo que duró la espera. Hinaichigo era lo único que le quedaba en todo el mundo, y nada le daba más miedo que pensar que incluso a ella la habría perdido.

Llega un punto en que sus manos estaban demasiado maltratadas, agarrotadas y heridas como para excavar más, Tomoe se limita a bufar de decepción por no poder aguantar más, por no ser más fuerte por el bien de Hinaichigo. Tampoco había rastro de las demás que pudiera decirle nada. Tomoe se sienta en un enorme pedrusco de mármol y se queda durante un tiempo a meditar, tratando de superar el dolor de sus manos, porque el dolor que atormentaba su alma no se aliviaría hasta ver a Hinaichigo.

De entre ese mundo de escombros surge poco a poco una sombra que Tomoe no pudo advertir al estar distraída en sus pensamientos. Esa sombra se acerca más y más hasta que Tomoe logra verla y voltea asustada, en caso que se tratara de otro esbirro de aquel hombre que intentaba destruir a las Rozen Maiden.

─ ¿Q-quién es?

─ ¿Tomoe? ¿De verdad eres tú? ─ dice la dueña de aquella sombra, pero por su voz era claro que no era Hinaichigo.

Tomoe se siente terriblemente decepcionada por no tratarse de su antigua muñeca, pero al menos no le haría falta huir o esconderse. La dueña de la sombra se continúa acercando hasta que Tomoe pudo distinguirla: era Suiseiseki, y parecía haberlo pasado bastante mal y el vestido estaba bastante sucio y raído, pero por lo demás estaba en mejores condiciones que Tomoe.

─ ¿Qué pasó cuando vinieron aquí a pelear? ¿Qué pasó con las demás?

Suiseiseki no responde. En lugar de eso toma asiento junto a Tomoe y mira un rato al cielo, en completa serenidad. Tomoe se abstiene a preguntar otra vez, pensando que Suiseiseki intentaba formular una respuesta adecuada en medio de ese silencio que las rodeaba, y al final Suiseiseki rompe en llanto.

─ Todas… todas han… Ese humano miserable disfrutaba cada vez que nos hacía daño-desu ─ dice la muñeca con voz cortada y lenta ─. Primero fue Kirakishou, luego Kanaria, y después chibi-ichigo ─ Tomoe siente como si su corazón estuviera recibiendo una profunda puñalada, el horror y el dolor eran muy evidentes en su rostro ─. Al final… Souseiseki también… No entiendo cómo puede un humano ser tan cruel y resistente… Sus cuerpos… sus cuerpos… Ese humano destruyó completamente sus cuerpos… No quedó nada-desu.

Suiseiseki invoca a los espíritus artificiales Lempicka, Pizzicato, Rosary y Berry Bell, y esta última flota hasta estar justo enfrente del rostro de Tomoe y toca la punta de su nariz, como si de un pequeño beso se tratara. Tomoe también rompe en llanto al ser consciente completamente de lo que había pasado. Había perdido a Hinaichigo. No había sobrevivido a aquella batalla, y su cuerpo jamás podría recuperarlo.

Deseaba morir en ese momento. Tomoe había perdido todo lo que tenía en ese mundo, empezando por su familia, y ahora Hinachigo la había abandonado para siempre. El corazón le dolía horrores, haciéndole desear que se detuviera de una buena vez para así no tener que cargar con eso ni con nada más. Quería arrancarlo para no tener que sentir más dolor, ni más tormento, ni más angustia. Todo había perdido sentido. No deseaba saber nada más. Tenía que ser una cruel broma que Hinaichigo haya muerto. Hinaichigo le había prometido que regresaría y reirían juntas después de todo el caos y el miedo por el que tuvieron que pasar, y ahora resultaba que esa promesa jamás sería cumplida.

Ambas se quedan llorando por un rato indefinido. A ninguna de las dos le interesaba el tiempo que habría pasado desde que se encontraron, sólo había dolor en sus corazones. No era para menos, pues habían perdido de pronto lo más importante en sus vidas, y ahora se sentían terriblemente desamparadas y solas. Era como si la felicidad las hubiera abandonado para siempre, procurando alejarse lo más posible para asegurarse de que su calor jamás las pueda alcanzar.

─ ¿Cómo es posible? ─ dice Tomoe entre lágrimas y una enorme angustia ─ ¿Por qué tuvo que morir Hinaichigo? ¡Se supone que iba a volver! ¿Cómo es que este infierno empezó?

─ Chibi-ichigo no está muerta ─ dice Suiseiseki con voz igualmente dolida ─. Las Rozen Maiden no podemos morir, aunque nuestros cuerpos sean destruidos y reducidos a polvo-desu. Nuestra alma… la verdadera esencia de nuestras vidas permanece intacta mientras esto siga existiendo… ─ de los cuatro espíritus artificiales surgen cuatro trozos de cristal que brillaban con luz propia, las cuales se juntan hasta estar en manos de Suiseiseki ─ Las Rosas Místicas de todas. El juego de Alice siempre consistió en que teníamos que pelear para apoderarnos de cada una de estas, pues así obtendríamos los poderes y cualidades de cada una, acercándonos así a la perfección de Alice. Pero… ─ suspira un par de veces, antes de cambiar su rostro de dolor a uno cargado de rabia y resentimiento ─ Esta manera de obtener las Rosas Místicas está completamente mal. Alice no puede ser creada en base a esta manera tan sucia y repugnante de recolectar las Rosas Místicas. Por eso seré yo quien las cuide-desu.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Suiseiseki?

─ Fueron ellas… ─ Suiseiseki absorbe las cuatro Rosas Místicas y su cuerpo brilla con intensidad durante un momento, y Tomoe tuvo la ligera impresión de ver a Hinaichigo en el lugar de Suiseiseki durante una minúscula fracción de segundo ─ Shinku y Suigintou nos han traicionado. Resulta que ese humano miserable y asqueroso se dio cuenta de nuestra existencia y se inspiró en destruirnos gracias a ellas. Shinku y Suigintou fueron quienes azuzaron y liberaron aquel monstruo, todo para tener fácilmente las Rosas Místicas de todas-desu. Pero ahora tendrán que pasar por encima de mí… ─ Suiseiseki levanta su mano, y los espíritus artificiales empiezan a girar a su alrededor hasta que aparecen unas tijeras y un violín ─. Tomoe, quédate con Berry Bell y acéptala de ahora en adelante. Chibi-ichigo me dijo antes de desaparecer que Berry Bell te hará compañía-desu. Yo mientras tanto prepararé el terreno para cuando esas rastreras aparezcan nuevamente. Las haré gritar de dolor y miedo. Las haré dormir para que nunca vuelvan a despertar. Les haré arrepentirse por todo el daño que han causado a mis hermanas. Se arrepentirán por esta traición… ¡NUESTRA VENGANZA SERÁ IMPLACABLE Y TERRIBLE!

De entre los escombros de la mansión surgen rápidamente enredaderas y espinas blancas precedidas por gigantescos troncos que se levantan hasta alcanzar la altura que había tenido la mansión apartando o absorbiendo los escombros que cubrían todo el lugar. La enredaderas y espinas hacen el papel de amarras para unir y soldar cada uno de los troncos y establecer el orden de una estructura bastante parecida a la mansión. Suiseiseki toma el violín de Kanaria y lo toca, creando ondas que compactan las paredes y dan forma a una serie de pisos que dividen la nueva fortaleza, así como también las paredes y el techo, cosa que le toma un buen rato, pero a Tomoe le impresiona la velocidad y presteza con que lo hacía. Toma las tijeras en último lugar y las hace volar para hacer puertas, ventanas y escaleras, creando así, en cuestión de varios minutos, tal vez un par de horas, una torre de madera no menos espectacular que la mansión del enemigo, y Tomoe y Suiseiseki se encontraban en la azotea del mismo.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos, Suiseiseki? ─ pregunta Tomoe bastante sorprendida.

─ Se trata de mi primer paso ─ responde Suiseiseki con una sombra oscura en su mirada ─. Sobre la tumba de nuestra tragedia y nuestros sentimientos de tristeza, confusión, dolor y rencor he construido el monumento final a la unión de las Rozen Maiden, y también será un magnífico mausoleo para Shinku y Suigintou. Ya ellas verán el alcance de nuestra furia y nuestra fuerza-desu.

Tomoe se acerca a la orilla y ve lo alto que se encontraba al estar en el techo de aquella colosal torre de plantas. Toma a Berry Bell entre sus manos y decide que lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a su casa e intentar hacer su vida de un modo distinto, pero antes de retirarse se acuerda de algo importante.

─ Suiseiseki ─ la muñeca la voltea a ver ─, ¿qué será de Sakurada-kun y Kusabue-san, sobre todo después que consumas esa venganza?

─ Jun y Micchan no tienen la culpa de nada. Más bien son también víctimas de este cruel engaño, de esta tragicomedia tan bien elaborada. Sé que Jun se sentirá terriblemente mal cuando sepa quién es realmente Shinku, pero es inevitable que en algún momento lo sepa-desu. Micchan también se sentirá mal cuando sepa lo que pasó con Kanaria, supongo que incluso se olvidará de sus tontos abrazos y reacciones. Lo que importa ahora es que Shinku y Suigintou paguen caro todos sus crímenes, y así lo harán-desu. Jun y Micchan sólo se involucrarán si así lo desean, aunque pienso que lo mejor sería que no lo hagan-desu.

Tomoe no dice ni hace nada más, sólo se acerca una vez más a Suiseiseki y se apoya sobre una rodilla, en clara señal de prestar su juramento ante el anillo de la muñeca jade. Suiseiseki se muestra bastante sorprendida por la decisión de la humana, y comprende de inmediato que lo hacía sólo por no perder aquel lazo que tanto la unía a Hinaichigo. Ambas se ponen de acuerdo y llevan a cabo el juramento. Tomoe besa el anillo de Suiseiseki y mira que en su mano se forma un anillo, en medio de un destello de color rosa, exactamente igual como cuando pasó con Hinaichigo. Luego de eso, humana y muñeca se miran largamente antes de separarse, sabiendo que no tenía caso decirse nada en despedida. Un adiós no sería conveniente para cortar ese encuentro. Tomoe entra en la torre para poder bajar, y comprueba que cerca de las escaleras se encontraba un elevador de madera cuya cuerda estaba hecha de enredaderas, justo como en una película de la selva. Le hubiese parecido gracioso si no estuviera pasando por un momento terrible, tanto mental como sentimental. Se sube al elevador y lo activa para dirigirse a la planta baja, y entonces se formula en su cabeza una pregunta que, con toda seguridad, también se estaría haciendo Suiseiseki en ese momento.

─ " _¿Por qué, Shinku?"_

En su mente sólo podía aparecer la Shinku que conoció cuando la salvó del descontrol e inmadurez de Hinaichigo, en aquel campo N, hace tanto tiempo al parecer de la chica. No podía creer que esa Shinku que conoció aquella vez fuese la misma que traicionó a todas las demás muñecas y manipuló a un humano para destruirlas como lo hizo. Algo debió haber pasado. Debía haber una explicación a lo que pasó para tener que estar en esa situación. Pero al mismo tiempo había germinado en ella esa semilla de rencor al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Pensaba que debía haber un por qué de las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un terrible odio hacia Shinku.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Les pareció este capítulo demasiado anacrónico con respecto al primer fic del _Viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou_? Este capítulo tiene sentido que lo haya puesto, aunque no se lo crean, sólo denme algo de tiempo para que se los demuestre, en cuanto comience la segunda parte como tal. Hasta aquí lo dejo. Cuídense mucho y no se metan en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? ;)

Hasta otra


	2. Tiempo sin determinar

**Advertencia:** Es momento de empezar con el verdadero fic correspondiente a la segunda parte de la saga. Si lo del prólogo les pareció raro, les recomiendo que esperen, pues en este capítulo aún no pienso aclarar nada.

 **Tiempo sin determinar**

Todo parecía dar vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa alrededor de Shinku y Suigintou. No tenían ni idea de cómo podía ser posible que acabaran en un lugar como ese, cuando Yuu había dejado bastante claro el punto en el tiempo donde ellas debían caer.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿por qué no hemos regresado? ─ preguntaba Suigintou de manera retórica.

Shinku se pasea alrededor del auto, intentando pensar en algo que les permitiera regresar a su tiempo, aunque primero tenían que saber dónde se encontraban. No tenían ni idea de cuándo estaban, ni si estaban en el pasado o en el futuro, y lamentablemente no había periódicos cerca que pudieran dar una referencia de la época. Esta vez Shinku tenía que resignarse ante el hecho que estaba completamente atrapada junto con Suigintou, y esta vez nadie las iba a ayudar.

No viendo de otra, la rubia enciende el automóvil para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, antes que alguien se diese cuenta que ellas estaban allí, pero aún faltaba alguien.

─ Suigintou, tenemos que irnos.

─ Esto no lo comprendo… ¿Qué estuvo mal? ¿En qué modo ocurrió el fallo? ─ continuaba Suigintou hablando consigo misma mientras se subía al auto y cerraba la puerta.

El cielo, aunque estaba bastante oscuro y sin estrellas, se veía bastante diáfano, no había ni una sola nube a la vista que pudiera presagiar una pronta lluvia, y eso aliviaba a Shinku, pues sabía que en ese caso ambas estarían obligadas a permanecer encerradas, y sabía muy bien que a ninguna de las dos le haría gracia esa cosa.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El auto se encontraba refugiado en un edificio-parqueadero que al parecer estaba abandonado. A Shinku no le gustaba el lugar, pero no podía pensar en un lugar mejor para refugiarse, y además la hora de dormir ya estaba bastante pasada, así que no tuvo otra opción. Ambas muñecas durmieron en sus respectivas maletas dentro del auto.

Al despertar, Shinku es la primera en salir y dar un vistazo hacia la calle, contemplando cómo había cambiado todo respecto a lo que ella conocía del mundo exterior, tanto con Jun como con Yuu.

─ Me pregunto si alguno de ellos estará aquí ─ suspira en voz baja, y luego Suigintou sale del auto.

─ Esto no pinta nada bien, Shinku ─ se acerca la prusiana con un gesto serio ─. Otra vez estamos a la deriva, y si el hospital ya no está, entonces Megu no está tampoco para ayudarnos. Esto no se puede poner peor…

─ Ojalá que no se ponga peor. Ya esto es demasiado caótico, así como está ─ observa Shinku sin quitar la mirada de la calle.

Ciertamente era como estar en una pesadilla, pero las dos muñecas se negaban a caer en resignación. Querían a como diera lugar regresar a sus hogares. A lo largo del día salen y dan vueltas por allí, procurando que nadie los fuese a ver. Buscaban pistas de la fecha en que se encontraban, aunque la búsqueda resultaba en vano. No encontraban ni un solo periódico, ni nada impreso o escrito que pudiera revelar la fecha, y el Delorean permanecía allí, apagado. En un par de ocasiones Suigintou intenta encender el condensador de flujos, pero éste no funciona por más que lo intentara. Shinku empieza a lamentarse por no haberle preguntado a Yuu acerca del funcionamiento del auto, pues ya había revisado el auto y descubierto muchas cosas, de las cuales Shinku estaba segura que al menos algo sería de utilidad para arreglar aquel desperfecto.

El día siguiente de búsqueda no resulta ser mejor, y ya las muñecas se sentían terriblemente frustradas. No esperaban que una búsqueda tan sencilla como la de una fecha pudiese resultar una misión imposible, pero la realidad les había dado una bofetada sin piedad alguna. Como muñecas, Shinku y Suigintou no necesitaban comer realmente, pero les causaba mucha molestia no tener nada a lo que clavarle el diente.

Afortunadamente no había nadie que entrara al estacionamiento, por lo que tanto la existencia de las Rozen Maiden como del Delorean podían mantenerse en secreto, pero eso no ayudaba a hacer las cosas mejores. La frustración se apoderaba de su humor conforme iban pasando los días y seguían sin con nada que les fuera de ayuda, y Suigintou empieza a salir con cada vez mayor frecuencia para salir a buscar por su propia cuenta, y de vez en cuando regresaba con dulces robados, la única cosa que no requería de cocina para estar listo para el consumo.

Shinku, ya completamente asqueada por la sensación de abandono y descuido en que se encontraba inmerso el estacionamiento, utiliza sus pétalos para limpiar el lugar cuando no estuviera fuera buscando pistas, y así hasta que el lugar completo había quedado impecable o, como Shinku bien diría, habitable.

En vista que Shinku estaba contando con muchísimo tiempo libre por no encontrar nada, tuvo la oportunidad para llevar su limpieza a todas las plantas de aquel estacionamiento, logrando resultados maravillosos, transformando completamente el estacionamiento, e incluso Suigintou no pudo evitar mirar de reojo lo mucho que había cambiado el lugar.

* * *

 **Último piso**

─ Listo. Supongo que ya no tengo nada más que limpiar ─ concluye Shinku luego de hacer que sus pétalos se deshicieran del polvo y suciedad.

A la rubia le causaba alegría ver que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, y entonces ve algo brillante que apenas se asomaba desde dentro de una grieta en la pared, así que acerca para averiguar de qué se trataba, y era un pequeño guardapelo que se hallaba abierto, revelando así una pequeña foto sucia y desgastada en la que aparecía una niña bastante sonriente, y estaba abrazando con fuerza una muñeca de trapo que a Shinku le parecía que carecía de gracia. Al lado de aquella niña del retrato aparece otra muñeca de trapo, la cual parecía la que niña no quería molestarse en tocarla, y Shinku de pronto estaba pensando en Sarah, aquella niña que fue su médium en tiempos que conoció y entabló su enemistad con Suigintou. Era triste recordar todas aquellas vivencias que marcaron para siempre el destino de ambas.

Recordaba cuando Sarah mostraba entusiasmo en la misión de Shinku con respeto al juego de Alice, y todas aquellas veces cuando, extrañada, le preguntaba por qué ayudaba a Suigintou en vez de derrotarla y despojarla de una Rosa Mística que en ese entonces no tenía. Shinku se sentía mal al pensar que todo aquello, al final, sólo sirvió para ganarse una mortal enemistad, pero lamentablemente era demasiado tarde para enmendar los errores que pudiese haber cometido entonces. Sólo podía esperar rehacer los lazos con Suigintou a medida que buscaban alguna manera para regresar a su tiempo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo podría.

Suigintou se había ido para dar una vuelta cerca, así que Shinku permanece en el estacionamiento mientras daba un nuevo vistazo a la pequeña foto, y así se queda durante un rato, mirando con nostalgia, hasta que ve algo que la deja bastante sorprendida: en la parte superior de la foto, la que estaba en peores condiciones, se podía ver una mano de mujer que tenía en uno de sus dedos un anillo que sólo podría haber sido obtenido de una Rozen Maiden. Podía desde ese mismo momento descartar que se tratara de Jun, y dudaba que Tomoe hubiese vuelto a ser la médium de Hinaichigo para tener nuevamente el anillo. Tampoco podía tratarse de la médium de Souseiseki, aquella mano se veía demasiado joven como para pertenecerle. Lo único que le quedaba sería indagar si Suigintou lograba identificar aquella mano, y luego tendrían que afrontar la casi imposible labor de buscar a aquella médium.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

Durante el tiempo que tarda Suigintou en regresar, Shinku se había dedicado a revisar una y otra vez la foto, buscando ansiosa la figura, o por lo menos la silueta, de alguna Rozen Maiden, pues eso le serviría de mucho en la búsqueda. La posibilidad de dar con un médium, quizá incluso con otra Rozen Maiden, llenaba de ánimos a la rubia, pero la ausencia de más pistas hacía que Shinku se viera imposibilitada de reprimir su inquietud. Suigintou llega volando con un nuevo paquete de pockys de sabor a durazno.

─ Suigintou, ven para que te muestre esto.

─ ¿De qué se trata? ─ dice Suigintou con fastidio.

─ Quiero que mires esto ─ le enseña la foto dentro del guardapelo ─ ¿Lo estás notando?

─ Veo a una niña sonriendo para la foto ¿Eso es lo que querías mostrarme?

─ No es eso, Suigintou ─ Shinku señala directamente la parte superior de la foto para que Suigintou viera la mano que tenía el anillo ─. Me refiero a esto. Sea quien sea la humana que estuviera detrás de esta niña, está claro que se trata de un médium, y este guardapelo está en tan buenas condiciones que se puede decir que la foto es reciente, o incluso podría tener sólo unos cuantos años, en el peor de los casos.

─ Ya veo… Pero no sé cómo eso nos ayudará a regresar a nuestro tiempo.

─ Es bastante simple ─ Shinku se pone a dar vueltas por el lugar mientras empezaba con su explicación ─. Las Rozen Maiden somos existencias extrañas a los ojos de la mayor parte de la humanidad, siendo nuestros médiums usualmente los únicos con los que establecemos contacto constante. Independientemente de quién podría ser la mano, está claro que, al ser una médium, ya sabe de las Rozen Maiden, y por lo tanto podría brindarnos su ayuda para salir de aquí y regresar a nuestro tiempo.

─ Todo eso parece ser una grandiosa idea, Shinku. Pero creo que olvidas que, médium o no, tendríamos que buscarla primero ─ objeta Suigintou.

─ Sólo es cuestión de pensar detenidamente las cosas, Suigintou ─ continúa Shinku, tratando de no perder el ánimo ─. Veamos: la mano corresponde a una mujer, así que no es Jun, y tampoco pueden ser Tomoe ni la médium de Souseiseki, dando cómo única candidata conocida a tu médium, Suigintou.

─ Si así fuera, Shinku, te digo que sería un milagro ─ dice Suigintou con pesadumbre ─. Megu está gravemente enferma e incapacitada para abandonar el hospital, y la razón principal que ella tuvo para aceptar el contrato conmigo fue para que apresurara su muerte. Esa mano de la foto no puede ser ella.

Shinku sentía que se le bajaba la alegría y el ánimo, como si se lo hubiesen corrido con agua fría. Si Megu tampoco podía ser la dueña de aquella mano, sencillamente no le quedaban más candidatos. Tal vez podría ser el médium de Kanaria o de Barasuishou, pero no les conocía en absoluto, o podría incluso encontrarse en un punto en el futuro en el que los médiums fueran otros, completamente distintos de los que Shinku conocía. Cierra el guardapelo y lo lleva hasta su maleta para guardarlo. Se negaba a tirar aquel objeto, pues pensaba que hacerlo sería también arrojar lejos la última esperanza que contaba para salir de allí. Era realmente deprimente la situación en que se hallaba, y no solo es que no se veía una salida, ni siquiera había camino alguno que seguir. Lo único que le quedaba era tomar unos cuantos pockys que había traído Suigintou y comer en silencio, pensando en qué hacer.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Shinku prueba nuevamente a encender el condensador de flujos, esperando el tiempo que había pasado sirviera para que funcionara nuevamente, pero continuaba viendo aquel aparato completamente apagado, sin dar muestra alguna de funcionar. Era realmente deprimente tener que estar allí, en un mundo completamente desconocido y aislado de todo y de todos, y el único acercamiento que tenía con Suigintou era a la hora de comer o cuando discutían sobre lo que habría que hacer para encontrar ayuda, pero esas conversaciones resultaban absolutamente improductivas porque no llevaban a ningún resultado satisfactorio. Ni siquiera contaban con un mapa que les pudiera servir para buscar ordenadamente en cada lugar, por lo que las búsquedas hasta ese momento eran desordenadas y azarosas. Era obvio que lo estaban pasando mal cada vez que intentaban, pero simplemente no tenían otra cosa que hacer, ni tampoco había ideas que permitieran hacer algo más.

─ Es una lástima que no conozca a los médiums de Kanaria y Barasuishou ─ concluye Shinku a mitad del almuerzo (si así se le podía llamar) ─. Hubiera sido bueno, pues habría dónde buscar…

─ A pesar que no sabemos ni qué hacer ─ Suigintou termina su pocky y se levanta para sacudirse la falda ─, supongo que aún podemos buscar a tú médium, Shinku ─ la rubia se sorprende y mira fijamente a su hermana ─. Has estado tan insistente con eso de hallar a una médium misteriosa que has olvidado completamente que tú misma tienes uno. Supongo que allí estarán las demás Rozen Maiden, y posiblemente esté tu otra yo y nos ayude a solucionar esto.

─ ¡Claro! ¡Tienes mucha razón, Suigintou! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ─ Shinku había recuperado el ánimo nuevamente, todo gracias a su hermana ─ Jun, Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Nori… tal vez incluso Yuu estaría allí, aunque me temo que estamos algo lejos, y tampoco podemos valernos de los espejos. Recuerda que no tenemos nuestros espíritus artificiales.

─ Eso lo sé, pero aún tenemos el auto, que al menos funciona para moverse.

─ Sí. Nuevamente tienes razón. Entonces será de esa manera ─ Shinku se levanta para recoger todas las cosas para llevarlas nuevamente al auto ─. Suigintou, trata de asegurarte de no dejar nada. En una hora nos vamos de aquí.

─ Sabía que dirías eso.

* * *

 **Dos horas más tarde**

Ambas Rozen Maiden habían salido a la hora pautada y habían llegado a la casa de Jun y Nori. Shinku estaba esperanzada con encontrar al muchacho y encontrar ayuda, pues ya había estado perdida en ese mundo por muchos días, tantos que prefirió no contarlos. La casa se veía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, con la excepción de la pintura de la fachada, pero pensó que eso había sido un cambio normal en los hogares de ese tiempo. Suigintou se eleva para entrar por la ventana y tratar de hallar a Jun, pero en la habitación sólo ve a una niña pequeña en una pijamada con sus amigas. Suigintou no esperaba encontrar eso. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

─ ¿Encontraste algo, Suigintou?

─ Tu querido Jun no está aquí ─ dice Suigintou en cuanto desciende ─. Esa habitación está ocupada por alguien más, así que tenemos que concluir que no ha funcionado.

─ Igual tenemos la opción de los abuelos y Tomoe ─ dice Shinku pensativa ─. Aún tenemos opciones. Alguno de nuestros intentos debería resultar.

─ Supongo que sí. Entonces continuemos.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Nada. Eso es lo que habían conseguido luego de un día de búsqueda. Tomoe no vivía ya en la casa de sus padres, y los abuelos que acogían a Souseiseki habían fallecido tiempo atrás, por lo que la casa de ellos fue demolida para en su lugar ser levantada una floristería. Los resultados habían sido un completo desastre, y nuevamente Shinku y Suigintou estaban sin ideas y bastante malhumoradas. Nada funcionaba, nuevamente estaban en aquel estacionamiento del que habían salido por la mañana, y al cual parecía que estaban destinadas a quedarse por siempre.

─ No lo entiendo. Es imposible que eso no funcionara ─ dice Shinku bastante desmoralizada ─. Jun, Tomoe, Nori… no hay nadie.

─ Y seguimos sin tener pistas de nada ─ Suigintou se tumba sobre el asiento del auto ─. Justo cuando más necesitamos a estos humanos es cuando parece que la tierra se los ha tragado, y aún no tenemos noción alguna de qué día es hoy.

Ya Shinku no quería escuchar nada más. Se sentía demasiado mal como para seguir hablando. Saca su maleta para irse a dormir, ignorando que no había comido nada en horas. De todos modos, otra ronda de dulces para cenar le iba a caer muy mal.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Así dejo el verdadero primer capítulo de este fic, y les pido que no me condenen por tener a sus dos muñecas favoritas (todo el mundo las elige siempre a ellas), que igual encontrarán la forma de escapar. Sólo esperen un poco y verán. Por lo pronto me despido, que la pasen muy bien

Hasta otra


	3. La sombra maligna

**Advertencia:** Buenas, traigo el nuevo capítulo, que espero que no les decepcione en absoluto, aunque estoy seguro que no lo hará

 **La sombra maligna**

Nuevamente el sol salía, y su luz se colaba hacia el interior del estacionamiento, y Shinku estaba saliendo de su maleta y guardándola dentro del auto. Ya se habían cumplido dos semanas desde que ella y Suigintou llevaron a cabo ese intento fallido de encontrar a los humanos que podían ayudarlas, y desde entonces no contaron con nuevas ideas ni encontraron nada que les pudiera ayudar a regresar.

Shinku había probado, más por desesperación que por otra cosa, a revisar el motor del auto, y sufrió mucho tanto para abrir el capó como para cerrarlo, especialmente porque había visto el interior del auto cuando Suigintou había salido en busca de cualquier cosa, por lo que tenía que trabajar sola. Los humanos hacían una falta horrorosa para las dos Rozen Maiden. Ambas lo estaban pasando realmente mal, y el mal humor era un sentimiento bastante común a lo largo del día, al punto que les dejó de importar el comer juntas, y cada quien se iba con lo que había escogido.

De vez en cuando Shinku echaba una mirada hacia la calle, cada vez menos esperanzada en hallar alguna ayuda, y Suigintou también empezaba a cansarse de estar saliendo todos los días sólo para traer dulces robados. Ambas necesitaban dar con algo diferente, sentir un cambio en su suerte, pero ese cambio no aparecía por más que esperaran o buscaran. Ambas parecían condenadas por no saber dónde o cuándo estaban.

─ Y pensar que tampoco podeos seguir el rastro de otras Rozen Maiden ─ suspira Shinku ─. Hacen falta nuestros espíritus artificiales para…

─ No deseo hablar de eso ─ gruñe Suigintou ─. Jamás pensé que me fuera a quedar atrapada para siempre, y menos contigo. Eso me desagrada demasiado.

Shinku suspira decepcionada. El tiempo excesivo que tenían ellas juntas no estaba sirviendo en absoluto para mejorar su relación como hermanas, casi podría decir que lo había empeorado un poco, pero eso no haría sino hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

Los días iban pasando uno tras otro, tan rápido que Shinku casi no se daba cuenta de ello, y la temporada de lluvias llegó para agobiar el tránsito en las calles, y la estación hizo que Suigitou acrecentara su mal humor por ahora no ser capaz de volar afuera cuando quisiera. Shinku sabía que Suigintou estaba en todo momento cargando con un fortísimo estrés y rabia por no volver al presente para ver a Megu, y volar era solo la forma de liberar todo aquello que tenía reprimido. Ahora tener a Suigintou cerca sería más insoportable que de costumbre.

─ Supongo que debí preguntarle a Yuu lo que podría hacer en estos casos. Tal vez así no estaríamos en estas dificultades ─ se decía a sí misma de vez cuando, cuando daba una vuelta por el último piso del estacionamiento.

* * *

 **Dos semanas después**

Ese fue el tiempo que debieron pasar ambas Rozen Maiden atrapadas en el estacionamiento debido a las incesantes lluvias, completamente inusuales y abundantes para el saber de ellas. Las calles estaban completamente anegadas, pues el alcantarillado resultó no ser suficiente para drenar toda el agua, provocando inundaciones en muchas calles cercanas y congestionando el tráfico, todo con resultados desastrosos. Suigintou ahora tenía el corte de salir por la enorme cantidad de gente que podría verla ante un simple asomo, y eso le desagradaba mucho. Parecía que el destino les jugaba una broma muy pesada, quizá demasiado, y todavía estaban las dos obligadas a cargar con más.

No les quedaba de otra que esperar, y para cuando las aguas bajaron y las calles estaban nuevamente transitables, Shinku empieza a guardar el resto de las cosas en el auto, y Suigintou no pasó aquello desapercibido.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces, Shinku?

─ Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo ─ responde la rubia con serenidad ─. Nunca vamos a salir adelante mientras estemos aquí. Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo esperando.

─ Es una locura lo que dices, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer ─ suspira Suigintou, accediendo a ayudar a Shinku ─. La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero estar aquí. Es demasiado desesperante estar aquí sin hacer nada.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, ya Shinku ponía en marcha el Delorean y se va definitivamente del estacionamiento, y muy bien sabía que no podría predecir dónde parar, pero nada le impediría intentar buscar, fuese lo que fuese que necesitara.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

La primera parada es en una plaza en la que todavía se veía los estragos de la inundación, pues el pasto se hallaba todavía bajo el agua. Shinku aprovecha el momento para mirar por las ventanas y estudiar el entorno. Suigintou en cambio no quería quedarse dentro, así que abre la puerta y sale del auto.

─ ¿Qué haces, Suigintou?

─ Sólo voy a dar una vuelta sin volar ─ responde Suigintou despreocupada ─. No creo que ningún humano se vaya a dar cuenta de quién soy realmente si actúo como una niña ordinaria que pasea por ahí.

Shinku se encoge de hombros y no pone objeciones a lo que argumentaba Suigintou. No estaba del todo segura de que fuese a funcionar, pero tampoco se le ocurría una razón para desconfiar.

* * *

 **Fuera del Delorean**

Suigintou no tuvo ningún problema para pasear por las mojadas calles cercanas al auto. Para ella era un alivio poder salir finalmente, aunque la muchedumbre hiciera inconveniente el uso de sus alas. Abriéndose paso en un mar de piernas, Suigintou encuentra una tienda de mangas, y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, entra para ver qué había allí.

El interior de la tienda estaba mucho menos aglomerado en gente en comparación con la calle, si bien se podían ver algunos pasillos completamente vacíos, y Suigintou elige rondar por esos pasillos en busca de algo para leer. Le daba mucha curiosidad el hecho que Shinku tendiera a entretenerse por horas enteras leyendo mientras tomaba el té (esto último cuando había té), y el tener algo interesante para leer podría funcionar para distraerla en caso que se repitieran las lluvias, así que empieza a buscar. La mayoría de los libros, ilustraciones y mangas que veía le parecían demasiado poco interesantes, aunque eso no le impidió hojear alguno que otro si pensaba que debería corroborar. Nadie tomaba en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, y eso caía muy bien a Suigintou, cuando repentinamente aparece una pierna con la que casi tropieza.

─ ¡Oye, ten cuidado por dónde vas, enana mugrosa! ─ gruñe un anciano de aspecto decrépito y ojos desorbitados.

─ ¡El que debería tener cuidado eres tú, vejestorio! ─ Suigintou por un momento pierde el control y despliegas sus alas para atacar, haciendo que el anciano se asustara ─ ¡Ahora vete de aquí!

El anciano se va de allí y desaparece tras otro pasillo, y Suigintou guarda rápidamente sus alas para prevenir que más gente la viese. Reconoce que había actuado muy precipitadamente, aunque fuese frente a un anciano y se apura a buscar algo para leer, y entonces encuentra algo que le hace sentir mucha curiosidad: la portada decía que era un almanaque de resultados deportivos de varias disciplinas durante el período 1970-2020. Suigintou piensa que sería divertido llevar eso y mostrárselo a Megu para que anticipara los resultados de cualquier juego que siguiese. Tal vez era buena idea llevar el almanaque, así que lo toma, lo saca de su envoltorio plástico, lo esconde y se va de la tienda, aparentando ser una niña ordinaria, sin tomar en cuenta que el anciano que había encontrado la estaba viendo a escondidas, detrás de un estante de mangas.

─ Esa voz, y esa cara… ─ susurra el anciano, con una sombra maligna en sus ojos ─ Esa niña, no, esa muñeca… Esa asquerosa muñeca… Eso debe significar… La otra debe estar también con ella…

El anciano levanta su mano para ver que en su dedo había un anillo en el que coincidía los colores negro y carmesí. Sus ojos desorbitados, llenos de odio, hinchados y muy rojos, chispeaban de furia y regocijo, como si hubiera encontrado algo que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando.

* * *

 **Delorean**

Shinku llevaba un buen rato leyendo su libro, cuando escucha que alquien tocaba la puerta, y al comprobar que era Suigintou, libera el seguro y le permite entrar.

─ ¿Encontraste algo que te interesara, Suigintou?

─ Así es, y creo que ha sido satisfactorio por el intento ─ dice Suigintou relajada ─. Un calendario deportivo de los humanos. Seguramente a Megu le gustará, o por lo menos la motivará un poco.

─ No deberías llevar eso a nuestro tiempo, Suigintou ─ Shinku cierra su libro e intercambia una mirada seria con su hermana ─. Tú pudiste ver lo que puede ocasionar el hacer cosas sin pensar a través del tiempo. Logramos salvar la existencia de Nori y Jun por muy poco, pero no podemos pensar que otro cambio en la línea de tiempo podremos solucionarlo tan fácilmente.

─ Tonterías, Shinku. De todos modos, en caso de volver, ya Megu habría arreglado este auto y nos permitirían volver a este tiempo para deshacernos del almanaque, así que no deberías angustiarte tanto por esta minucia.

Shinku se queda en silencio por unos segundos antes de retornar a su lectura y dejar que Suigintou decidiera lo que tuviera que hacer. Al cabo de un rato ambas deciden que lo mejor sería trasladarse a otro lado.

* * *

 **Centro de la ciudad**

Toma alrededor de dos horas el llegar hasta ese lugar, y la posición del sol mostraba que era mediodía. Allí el calor era intenso, en contraste con el agua en las calles y la humedad en el aire, y ambas muñecas sentían que se derretían dentro del auto.

─ Shinku, creo que lo mejor es que salga de aquí otra vez. Este lugar es un auténtico infierno.

─ Sí. Yo también quiero escapar de ese horrible calor, que de todos modos no nos van a reconocer entre tantas personas que están disfrazadas…

El edificio que estaba enfrente estaba organizando una enorme convención de anime, razón por la que había personas en cosplays, y eso Shinku y Suigintou lo aprovecharon para pasar desapercibidas entre la muchedumbre. Prácticamente eran las más bajas de todos los presentes en el evento, por lo que tenían siempre que atravesar un mar de piernas cada vez que deambulaban por el interior de aquel edificio. Shinku no podía entender nada entre tantos gritos sin sentido, luces que parpadeaban una tras otra a velocidad de vértigo, movimientos aparentemente aleatorios de la muchedumbre y música a todo volumen, y todo eso la hacía sentir frustrada al no tener ni idea de que hacer ahora. Suigintou en cambio decide mantenerse lo más apartada posible de los grupos para prevenir que la pisaran, y luego intenta salir para no tener que escuchar aquellos ruidos incesantes, pero sin ningún éxito. Era obvio lo que había movido en un principio a las dos Rozen Maiden, pero bastaron unos minutos para que no entendieran cómo rayos habían llegado hasta ese punto.

─ Estos humanos son demasiado extraños. No entiendo para qué hacen todo esto ─ opina Shinku.

─ Al fin y al cabo son cosas de humanos. No creo que podamos realmente entender eso jamás ─ señala Suigintou.

Shinku y Suigintou no tuvieron más remedio que quedarse un rato en aquel rincón en que estaban, pues se encontraban completamente desorientadas y no veían ninguna señal de la salida de ese lugar. Los ruidos y el cambio brusco y continuo de luces las estaban molestando muchísimo, y ocurre el colmo de la desventura cuando un humano que vestía de mago nota la presencia de las dos Rozen Maiden y pega un fortísimo grito que llama la atención de todos.

─ ¡LOLIS! ¡UNA LOLI VICTORIANA Y UNA GÓTICA!

Shinku y Suigintou no comprendían lo que eso quería decir, pero igual se sintieron ofendidas, pero antes que pudieran responder como creían conveniente, una marabunta de gente se apiña alrededor de ellas y alzan sus manos para estirar sus cachetes y tomarlas de las manos.

─ ¡Esto es malo! ─ Shinku alza la voz para que Suigintou pudiera oírla.

─ ¡Parece que no nos queda otra opción que atacar si queremos salir vivas de aquí!

Shinku veía esa propuesta de mala manera, pero admite que no contaba con ninguna idea que mejorase eso. Ambas se preparan para lanzar sus ataques de manera preventiva en caso de que aquellos humanos empezaran a manosearlas como simples muñecas de trapo, pero de entre el grupo surge, dando empujones y alzando mucho la voz, otro humano disfrazado, esta vez de bruja medieval.

─ ¡Ya déjenlas en paz, que son mis hermanas menores, y mi madre me matará si algo les pasó! ─ algunos de los otros humanos dejan de forcejear y permiten que aquel misterioso personaje se colara ─ ¡Lo lamento mucho, chicos, pero estas dos son mis hermanas y vinieron conmigo para participar en el bingo anime, aunque ya perdimos, así que mejor me las llevo a casa! ─ algunas personas suspiran decepcionadas y abren paso para que la bruja y las dos Rozen Maiden pudieran salir ─ ¡De todos modos ha sido divertido! ¡Esta clase de eventos deberían repetirlo todas las semanas, que al menos me he podido comprar un par de ediciones doradas de mis mangas favoritos! ¡Bueno, nos vemos, banda!

La humana disfrazada de bruja tiende ambas manos para que Shinku y Suigintou las tomaran para hacer más convincente el argumento de que eran hermanas. Suigintou no veía con gusto la idea de que un humano le tomara de la mano, nadie sino Megu le había puesto jamás un dedo encima, pero se fuerza a acceder. Shinku por su parte toma de la mano a la humana de mejor manera, aunque tampoco le agradara hacerlo, y así las dos muñecas logran salir de ese caótico lugar.

* * *

 **En otro edificio**

La humana lleva a ambas muñecas por un buen trayecto hasta estar segura que se encontraban aisladas para así hablar, y hasta entonces suelta las manos de las muñecas. Shinku aprovecha a darle las gracias por haberlas ayudado, y Suigintou sólo bufa, lo cual las otras prefirieron tomarlo también como un agradecimiento.

─ Ustedes dos tienen mucha suerte de que yo estuviera allí ─ empieza la humana ─. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiese pasado si se hubiesen enterado que ustedes son muñecas vivientes. Esas personas muy amigables y buena onda, pero también algo brutos e impresionables.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que somos muñecas? ─ se interesa Shinku.

─ Ustedes son Suigintou-chan y Shinku-chan, la primera y la quinta Rozen Maiden, respectivamente, y también sé muchísimo de ustedes, aunque hasta ahora no hayamos tenido la ocasión de que se unieran a Suiseiseki-chan y a tía Kana a los picnics que yo organizo.

Las dos muñecas se llevan una gran sorpresa cuando la humana expone la mano y les muestra un reluciente anillo de rosa con motivos de color amarillo, pero en cuanto la humana se quita la máscara y la peluca, revelando una cabellera café y unos ojos de intenso dorado, Shinku abre completamente los ojos y se da cuenta de quién era.

─ ¡Tú eres la niña que sonríe en la foto! ─ Shinku saca de su vestido guardapelo con la foto en la que aparece la niña acompañada por una mano anónima que portaba un anillo, y se la muestra a la humana. Era idéntica en todo sentido, exceptuando que en la foto se veía mucho más pequeña.

─ ¡Vaya! ¡Encontraron mi collar que llevaba años perdido! No se cómo agradecérselos…

─ Podrías ayudarnos con un problema muy serio que tenemos ─ salta Suigintou sin rodeos ─. Nosotras venimos de otro tiempo, pero el auto en que viajamos dejó de funcionar, así que no podemos regresar a nuestra época.

─ Sí, se nota que lo son. Ustedes me vienen con ese argumento tan descabellado, y sinceramente les creo. Desde un principio noté que algo andaba mal en ustedes, y no lo digo solo por meterse en una convención de animes de esa manera tan imprudente y no saber cómo reaccionar adecuadamente antes que viniera yo a rescatarlas ─ dice la humana tranquilamente ─. Los diseños de vestidos de tío Jun y mi madre han calado tan bien que actualmente las Rozen Maiden visten completamente distinto a como lo solían hacer desde que Rozen las creó, y eso incluye a Suigintou-chan.

─ ¿Conoces a Jun? ─ dice Shinku esperanzada, y la humana asiente tranquilamente ─ ¿Podrías llevarnos con él?

─ Eso no va a poder ser ─ la humana se cruza de brazos y, por primera vez, les da un vistazo serio a las muñecas ─. Van a tener que quedarse conmigo mientras solucionamos el problema que tienen. Y por cierto, en vista que son del pasado y seguramente yo no existo en su tiempo, creo que debería presentarme ─ se aclara la garganta y hace una ligera reverencia al estilo occidental ─. Me llamo Mitaku, Kusabue Mitaku: y soy la asistente de diseño de mi madre y tío Jun, geek de toda la vida, amante de la física y la ciencia ficción, otaku con buenas notas y una habilidosa cocinera, y me emociona mucho poder verlas y hablar con ustedes.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo que les acabo de cerrar? Lio debe sentirse orgullosa de que su propuesta por PM haya sido tomada en cuenta (justo igual que con los nombres de todos los OCs en el fic anterior), y espero que le haya gustado este primer plano, que apenas esto empieza

Hasta otra


	4. Más de lo que se desea saber

**Advertencia:** Las escenas a continuación podrían tener efectos sobre la salud mental del lector, tales como deseos por continuar y afición por este fic.

 **Más de lo que se desea saber**

Shinku y Suigintou no ven otra opción que confiar en la ayuda que les ofrece Mitaku y aceptar su compañía en cuanto regresan el Delorean. Mitaku se maravilla al ver el auto en el que las dos muñecas estuvieron viajando por el tiempo, e incluso mostró un dominio en el tema que Shinku y Suigintou no sospechaban.

─ … y este debe ser el condensador de flujos, ¿no?

─ Sí, así es ─ responde Shinku tranquilamente.

─ Genial. Es tal como aparecen en las películas de ciencia ficción, pero esta vez es real ¿Cómo le hicieron para crear algo así?

─ No fuimos nosotras, esto es gracias a Megu ─ dice Suigintou con recelo, y Mitaku dejó de sonreír por un momento.

─ Oh, ya veo. De todos modos pienso que ustedes debieron haber venido por alguna razón, ¿no?

─ En realidad fue un accidente ─ continúa Shinku ─. Queríamos regresar a nuestro tiempo y a casa, pero algo salió mal cuando viajamos por el tiempo, y aún estamos deseando saber el qué.

─ No se preocupen entonces ─ Mitaku se acomoda en el asiento del conductor y hace que Shinku y Suigintou se sentaran atrás ─. Si ese algo que salió mal tiene arreglo, entonces pueden contar conmigo. Las llevaré a un sitio seguro para que se guarezcan mientras esperan a que yo lo arregle.

Mitaku enciende el auto y empieza a conducirlo, y parecía que ya lo había hecho antes porque no tuvo ningún problema en llevarlo hasta donde esperaba.

* * *

 **Refugio**

─ Bueno, supongo que aquí podrán estar protegidas ¿Qué les parece?

Mitaku les presenta a las Rozen Maiden un enorme almacén que se encontraba a salvo de los estragos que había hecho la lluvia, un buen lugar para guarecerse. Mitaku no tarda nada en revisar la máquina para ver qué andaba mal, pero desgraciadamente no encuentra nada fuera de lo normal, aun cuando llega a pasar más de dos horas revisando y comprobando.

─ No lo entiendo. Todo está perfectamente. El condensador de flujos debería funcionar bien, pero ni siquiera enciende. Megu debió haberle puesto un truco bastante especial para hacerlo funcionar, algo que incluso va más allá de mi actual ingenio, y eso que es bastante difícil superarme, pues fui enseñada nada menos que por tía Kana.

Mitaku se dedicó un poco más a revisar si no había nada por fuera, pero al final concluye que Megu fue demasiado hábil para ubicar el centro de energía del condensador de flujos, así que dejó para otro momento el revisarlo nuevamente. Shinku y Suigintou sólo habían estado viendo, esperando por un veredicto para saber cuándo volverían a su tiempo, pero la respuesta les hace decepcionarse terriblemente.

─ Pero no tienen que preocuparse demasiado: ustedes van a volver, ya lo verán ─ Mitaku se lava las manos en un fregadero que había al fondo del almacén ─. Sólo necesito de tiempo y de intentarlo una y otra vez para conseguirlo, pero mientras descanso ¿me podrían decir cómo era okaa-san en la época de ustedes? ¿Era igual de genial que ahora?

─ La verdad es que todavía no la habíamos conocido ─ dice Shinku, y eso no pareció agradar mucho a la humana.

─ Ya veo. Entonces tía Kana no ha aparecido para presentarlas. Igual supongo que es cuestión de tiempo. Siempre es así en todo. El tiempo todo lo cambia, si bien nosotros también debemos participar en ese cambio para hacerlo más rápido.

─ ¿Dónde está Megu actualmente? ─ pregunta Suigintou desesperada por una pista, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar ─ Ella es la única que podrá lidiar con ese aparato del tiempo, y por eso debería buscarla.

─ No creo que te complazca saberlo, pero actualmente no existe ninguna chica que se llame Kakizaki Megu ─ Suigintou sentía que una daga helada le atravesaba el pecho, pero como podía lo disimulaba ─. De vez en cuando reviso los registros por nombres de toda la ciudad; es importante que lo haga para hacer la entrega de los vestidos que hacen tío Jun y okaa-san, y les aseguro que ese nombre no aparece. La familia Kakizaki es una de las que con más frecuencia nos compra, por lo que los conozco de manera especial, y aún si Megu hubiera dejado planos de esta máquina, les asegura que esa familia no es de la clase que le interese conservarlos, y mucho menos guardarlos.

Shinku pensaba que aquella no fue la mejor manera de decir que no había ninguna esperanza de encontrar a Megu en esa época, pero también comprendía que no había manera de impedir que la noticia fuese dolorosa para Suigintou, más allá de aquella coraza tranquila y desalmada que exhibía.

─ Mitaku ─ dice Shinku ─, ¿qué relación tenemos las Rozen Maiden hoy en día?

─ Yo diría que todas se llevan mucho mejor que en el pasado. He escuchado una y otra vez las historias del juego de Alice y de cómo decidieron que nunca más iban a participar en él ─ Shinku y Suigintou quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar eso, y pensaron que eso significaría renunciar a ser Alice y conocer a Rozen, por lo que no comprendían por qué lo harían ─. Sin embargo, el que todas recapacitaran tuvo su alto precio para algunas de las mismas Rozen Maiden: Hina-chan y Souseiseki-chan perdieron sus Rosas Místicas mucho antes de que yo naciera, y nunca más las recuperaron. Eso deprimió a varias personas alrededor de ellas dos, como por ejemplo los ancianos que cuidaban de Souseiseki-chan: Tío Jun me dice que ellos murieron de tristeza, completamente solos al no tener a nadie más que fuese tan cercano. Tía Tomoe lo resistió mejor, pero supongo que aún carga con el dolor de haber perdido a Hina-chan para siempre. Nunca conocí a la verdadera séptima Rozen Maiden, y Suiseiseki-chan me dijo que Barasuishou era una impostora…

─ ¿Barasuishou, una impostora? ─ interrumpe Shinku, bastante sorprendida.

─ Así es. Ella en realidad era una Enju Maiden, la séptima de su clase en realidad, y sólo se hizo pasar por una Rozen Maiden para obligarlas a ustedes a pelear en el juego de Alice y quedarse ella con todas las Rosas Místicas, pero su plan falló y ella fue destruida, pero ya para entonces Souseiseki-chan y Hina-chan habían perdido sus Rosas Místicas.

Un trueno lejano revela que afuera volvía a llover. El techo del almacén de pronto empieza a emitir un ruido ensordecedor por el constante golpeteo de las pesadas gotas que iban cayendo, haciendo todavía más incómodo el ambiente que rodeaba a Mitaku y las dos Rozen Maiden. Shinku empezaba a sentirse dolida por Hinaichigo y Souseiseki. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué sería ellas y todas las demás si una sola de las Rozen Maiden se convirtiese en Alice. El juego de Alice consiste en que las participantes tomaban de las otras sus Rosas Místicas, todo por lograr llegar hasta Rozen, pero jamás se preocuparon por la suerte de las perdedoras ¿Eso era todo en el juego de Alice? ¿Acaso estaban cometiendo un error y hacían algo que podría no gustar a Rozen? ¿Qué sentido tuvo, más allá de intentar tener a Alice, que Rozen creara a las siete muñecas? Shinku siempre pretendió estar segura de lo que hacía y que tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer si quería convertirse en Alice, pero el dolor que le producía saber lo que le pasaría a Hinaichigo y Souseiseki la hace dudar. Ya no tenía la certeza de la que siempre había presumido, y posiblemente jamás la recuperaría.

─ Entonces este es el futuro que nos espera ─ dice Suigintou ─. Vaya tontería. No esperaba que las Rozen Maiden de este tiempo fueran capaces de inventar un cuento tan bien elaborado. Realmente no las esperaba tan creativas.

Mitaku y Shinku se quedan mirando a Suigintou la cual se levanta y se separa de ellas para ir a lo más alto que había en el almacén. En el fondo, a Suigintou le dolía terriblemente el destino de Megu, y tenía unas ganas irresistibles de llorar, y el desestimar la historia de Mitaku fue la mejor manera que se le ocurrió para aislarse y dejarse tímidamente llevar por aquel terrible y angustiante impulso. Shinku ya lo sabía, y por eso mismo prefirió no impedir que Suigintou se alejara.

─ La verdad es que Barasuishou por un momento estuvo a punto de lograrlo ─ continúa Mitaku ─. Fue capaz de tener para sí seis de las Rosas Místicas, pero el poder de éstas fue demasiado para ella, por lo que las Rosas Místicas que robó volvieron a sus dueñas, pero Hina-chan y Souseiseki-chan perdieron en peleas verdaderas y legítimas del juego de Alice. Fue por eso que ellas no regresaron.

─ Sí… Sé a lo que te refieres ─ dice Shinku recordando la pelea que tuvo aquella vez con Hinaichigo, poco después de haber conocido a Jun.

─ Sé que hay muchas cosas que todavía no sé, y que posiblemente no sea el momento indicado para preguntarlo, pero quiero que sepas que me gustaría ver que las Rozen Maiden estuviesen juntas ─ confiesa Mitaku, algo ruborizada ─. Ese también es el sueño que actualmente tiene okaa-san, pero algo así sólo sería posible si existiese la manera de que Hina-chan y Souseiseki-chan regresen a ser ellas mismas…

El techo resonaba cada vez con mayor fuerza, y algunos gritos lejanos revelaba que afuera había gente buscando guarecerse, pero Mitaku había asegurado el almacén para que nadie pudiera ver a Shinku ni a Suigintou, así que no se sentía preocupada.

─ Hay una cosa que quisiera preguntarte, Mitaku ─ Shinku no apartaba la vista de la entrada, como si alguien pudiera entrar en cualquier momento ─ ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

─ Este almacén lo construyó okaa-san a los dos años de que el negocio de los vestidos saliera a flote ─ dice Mitaku con mucho orgullo ─. Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos, y tía Kana y yo jugamos aquí una vez por semana, cuando estoy libre de la escuela y del trabajo de okaa-san. Actualmente okaa-san rara vez lo usa porque no hay suficiente espacio para guardar todos los pedidos, además que también hace falta guardar muchas cosas del negocio que tiene tía Nori, y este almacén fue dejado sólo para algunas cosas del lote especial y para mi uso personal.

Shinku mira con curiosidad el lugar. Era en cierto modo divertido, si bien se notaba solitario, aunque no tanto como el campo N de Suigintou. El único consuelo en el que podía pensar en ese momento, luego de todo lo que Mitaku le había contado, era que por lo menos Jun había seguido adelante, independientemente de las dificultades que sin duda tendría que afrontar, pero aún seguía sin saber nada de Yuu, el tío de Jun. No había indicio alguno que le dijera que aquel chico tan inteligente e intuitivo estuviera vivo en esa época, pero tampoco ha habido nada que le confirmara que haya muerto. Muchas cosas habían pasado, pero estaba segura que también había luz, pero aún no estaba segura de cuán brillante sería esa luz, más allá del futuro de Jun. Pero era precisamente esa incertidumbre lo que hacía empeorar su estado de ánimo. Deseaba saber más, y al mismo tiempo no estaba segura de querer eso.

Shinku entonces sube la vista hasta una de las vigas más altas del almacén, donde seguramente estaba Suigintou escondida. Tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle a Mitaku, pero prefirió callar, ahora con la determinación de que, al regresar a su tiempo, iba a hacer las cosas bien para impedir que Barasuishou logre incitarla a ella y las demás Rozen Maiden a pelear en el juego de Alice. Lo haría por el bien de todas, y especialmente por Hinaichigo y Souseiseki.

─ Supongo que me debo ir ahora mismo ─ dice Mitaku en cuanto el ruido de la lluvia cesa ─. Prometo que mañana vengo para revisar el auto una vez más, así que tendrán que esperar hasta entonces.

Shinku no dice nada, sólo ve a Mitaku levantarse e irse del almacén, no sin antes asegurar la puerta para impedir el ingreso de intrusos. Suigintou aparecería más tarde, y sus ojos enrojecidos indicaban que le había costado mucho recobrar la calma después de que se había alejado.

─ El juego de Alice, de pronto siento que no entiendo por qué participamos en él ─ dice Shinku tratando de no avergonzarse por ello ─ ¿Qué cosas tan horribles podrían pasar como para que lo acabemos reconsiderando?

─ No lo sé, y tampoco me importa ─ dice Suigintou con la voz ronca ─. No importa la clase de estupideces que diga ella o quien sea, no me voy a dejar convencer de dejar este juego de Alice. Yo me apoderaré de todas las Rosas Místicas, no importa lo que cueste, pero al menos sí debería agradecer a esa mocosa de advertirnos de que Barasuishou es solo una farsante.

─ Suigintou…

─ Ten esto claro, Shinku ─ Suigintou hacía un notable esfuerzo para hacerse oír seria y amenazadora, pero no era capaz de controlar los ligeros temblores que estremecían su cuerpo ─: Tú serás la primera que va a caer en cuanto regresemos, y no me importa lo que decidas. Tú y yo pelearemos, y me quedaré con tu Rosa Mística.

Shinku miraba con impotencia a Suigintou, la cual vuela sobre el delorean para mantenerse nuevamente alejada de la vista. El pecho de Shinku le dolía. Le dolía tener ahora la certeza de que ese futuro oscuro que Mitaku les había dicho acabaría siendo inevitable, con o sin Barasuishou.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

El anciano decrépito que había chocado con Suigintou abre de pronto la puerta, dándole un susto a un chico que estaba viendo la tele. El chico no parecía nada complacido de ver al anciano completamente empapado y con cara de paranoia.

─ ¿Qué quieres ahora, viejo?

─ ¿Qué manera es esa de referirte a tu abuelo, niño malcriado? ─ bufa el anciano ─ Recuerda que el que se está encargando de tu crianza soy yo, y por lo tanto debes obedecerme.

─ No digas ridiculeces y di de una vez qué quieres ─ interrumpe el chico con mayor rudeza.

─ Vamos de cacería de muñecas ─ el chico miraba boquiabierto a su abuelo, dando a comprender que no había captado nada ─. No me digas que no te acuerdas de aquellas muñecas de las que te hablé, Shinku y Suigintou. Las muñecas que arruinaron mi futuro y me convirtieron en este despojo que soy ahora ─ el chico seguía mirando como bobo ─ ¡Hay que ver que eres estúpido! Me refiero a las muñecas que me hicieron portar para siempre estos anillos ─ el anciano exhibe el dedo en que tenía el anillo coronado por una rosa y con motivos de rojo y negro ─. Las he vuelto a ver, luego de muchísimos años, y ahora tendré la oportunidad de vengarme de ellas.

─ No me digas que te has tomado una sobredosis de tus medicamentos, abuelo ─ dice el muchacho mirando con repulsión a su abuelo ─. Ya te habían dicho como un millón de veces que esas cosas que tú llamas "Rozen Maiden" no existen. Deberías dejar de obsesionarte tanto con ellas y dedicarte a lo que hacen los decrépitos como tú, como alimentar palomas o jugar ajedrez en una plaza…

─ Niño ingrato. Te estoy diciendo que las he visto de verdad, y también las pude seguir y descubrí que han estado viajando en el tiempo con un Delorean de finales del siglo pasado. Sólo necesito que vayas a donde están ellas y distraerlas un poco, y yo me apoderaré del auto y lanzaré mi golpe maestro…

─ ¿Golpe maestro? ¿De qué estás hablando?

─ No lo entenderías. Heredaste mi fuerza bruta, pero no tienes ni pizca de mi inteligencia. Llevo muchísimos años montando, corrigiendo y considerando este plan, y te aseguro que no hay fallos ─ el anciano se altera más cuando ve a su nieto regresar su atención a la tele, así que se atraviesa y la apaga ─ ¡PRÉSTAME ATENCIÓN POR UNA VEZ! Si vas a ser un bueno para nada igual que mi hijo, al menos escucha y sé más inteligente ¡Demuestra orgullo por tu apellido que heredaste de mí, Asamiya Taiki III!

El chico miraba furibundo a su abuelo, como si no le hiciese ningún honor el pertenecer a su misma familia, pero ahora su abuelo, Taiki, había conseguido su obediencia para llevar a cabo el plan que había diseñado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Esto está muy lejos de terminar, ya eso ustedes lo saben perfectamente. Muchas cosas han de pasar, pero sería injusto de mi parte adelantarles desde aquí (que de todos modos no siempre sé cómo viene la historia, pues soy más de chispazos). Bueno, tengo que retirarme ahora. Cuídense, que ustedes valen mucho

Hasta otra


	5. El plan de Taiki

**Advertencia:** Se ha determinado científicamente que he perdido la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, pero es por eso mismo que me leen, que si no fuera así, entonces ni siquiera hubiera empezado esta experiencia como lo es escribir fanfics :D

 **El plan de Taiki**

Shinku miraba con atención su reloj, esperando a que volviese Mitaku. Le gustaba convencerse de que su ansiedad era porque Mitaku era la única que podría arreglar el Delorean, pero también era cierto que aquella chica había sido el primer contacto humano que había tenido desde que se había despedido de Yuu en aquel intento infructuoso por regresar a casa. Suigintou se había quedado todo el día acostada en una viga alta, sin decir absolutamente nada, pensando en Megu y lo que Mitaku había dicho sobre ella. La puerta del almacén se abre y aparece Mitaku con una enorme mochila.

─ He vuelto ─ canturrea la humana antes de dejar la mochila en el suelo y abrirla ─. Me ha costado mucho convencer a okaa-san de prestarme las herramientas que necesito, pero ahora sí puedo buscar como se debe.

─ ¿En serio tienes herramientas como esas en casa? ─ se sorprende Shinku, pues no creía que Mitaku tuviera semejante habilidad con la mecánica.

─ Esto sólo me tomará un par de minutos. Es cuestión de comprobar la estructura completa del auto para poder localizar la zona de alimentación del condensador de flujos, averiguar el tipo de demanda energética que tiene y proceder a cargarlo para que ustedes regresen a su tiempo ─ Mitaku pone manos a la obra y revisa el auto con mucho cuidado, aunque Suigintou no se mueve de donde estaba.

* * *

 **A escondidas**

En la puerta del almacén se encontraban Taiki y su nieto homónimo, viendo lo que estaban haciendo. El nieto estaba boquiabierto al ver que las muñecas que tanto mencionaba su abuelo eran reales y no un simple invento fruto de la paranoia. El viejo Taiki sonreía con maldad, esperando a saber qué necesitaba el Delorean para ponerse en marcha.

─ No me lo puedo creer… Son muñecas reales, y esa mocosa está hablando del auto como si fuera una máquina del tiempo ¿Cómo supiste eso, abuelo?

─ Ya te lo había dicho, Taiki. La rubia que está hablando con la niña se llama Shinku, y te advierto que no te dejes engañar por su refinamiento. La otra sobre el auto es Suigintou, la que más odio de ambas, pues fue ella la que empezó con la maldición que cargo en el dedo ─ nuevamente muestra el dedo en que se encontraba el anillo de las Rozen Maiden ─. He esperado por años esta oportunidad para encontrarlas y cobrar mi venganza.

─ De acuerdo, pero aún no tengo claro que quieres que haga.

─ Debemos esperar que esa niña encuentre lo que hace que la máquina del tiempo funcione, y luego de eso atacaremos, dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas ─ explica el viejo Taiki con calma, tratando que su nieto lo entendiera.

─ De acuerdo. Básicamente lo que debo hacer es esperar que me des la orden de pelear con ellas, y tú haces eso que tienes que hacer ─ dice el nieto, dudando un poco.

─ Sí, exactamente eso.

* * *

 **Con Mitaku**

Shinku se queda a un lado para ver lo que estaba haciendo la humana, que era mover y poner otra vez en su sitio las piezas del auto, y ese proceso demora más de una hora para no dar ningún resultado. Completamente decepcionada, Mitaku cierra de portazo el capó delantero y dejó a un lado las herramientas. Suigintou voltea perezosamente a verla, como si quisiera saber algo que ya había oído.

─ No lo entiendo. Megu es demasiado creativa para el humano común y corriente ¿Cómo le hace entonces para darle energía al condensador de flujos? ─ se lamenta Mitaku.

─ ¿No te has dado cuenta que sólo te has limitado a revisar al frente? ─ observa Suigintou ─ No es que yo tenga idea de nada de esto, pero supongo que también serviría de algo revisar atrás, por si acaso.

─ ¡El maletero! ─ Mitaku se queda viendo casi con reverencia a Suigintou ─ Tienes mucha razón. He estado tan absorta revisando la máquina delantera del auto que no me he molestado en revisar el capó trasero el auto. Eres muy inteligente, Suigintou-chan, posiblemente casi tanto como tía Kana.

Suigintou no sabía si sentirse alagada o extrañada por lo que le dijo Mitaku, así que mejor decide mostrarse indiferente. Mitaku abre el maletero del auto y encuentra un pequeño compartimiento en el que cabrían unas baterías sencillas, lo abre y encuentra dos pilas AA que se encontraban deformes y calcinadas.

─ ¡Ajá! Con que era eso. El último viaje que ustedes hicieron causó que las baterías que alimentaban el condensador de flujos se fundieran completamente. Afortunadamente veo aquí algunas pilas de repuesto, aunque supongo que primero debería revisarlas.

─ ¿Baterías? ─ se sorprende Shinku ─ ¿Las mismas que se usan para el control remoto de la tele?

─ Se usaban ─ corrige Mitaku ─. Hace años que las pilas cayeron en completo desuso, y ahora todos los artefactos que dependían de su uso se alimentan ahora con energía solar o baterías recargables. Me gusta creer que fui yo quien compró el último paquete de pilas en todo el mundo, y para entonces era muy pequeña, y aún las guardo en mi habitación como reliquias que algún día me darán mucho dinero cuando las venda a algún museo. En fin ─ Mitaku remueve las pilas fundidas con extremo cuidado, con el uso de unas pinzas ─, supongo que Megu podría ser el mayor prodigio de toda la historia de la ciencia ficción: es increíble que haya hecho que bastaran unas simples pilas AA para que un auto viajase en el tiempo, y por si acaso hay más de esas, que por lo visto funcionan bien. Supongo que sólo será cuestión de arreglar y limpiar un poco esto antes de dejarlas regresar a su tiempo…

* * *

 **A escondidas**

─ Ya está. El auto entonces sí puede funcionar ─ concluye el viejo Taiki con una sonrisa diabólica ─. Ahora sí es tu turno para distraer a esas tres mientras yo hago ciertas "cosas" con esa máquina del tiempo.

─ Entendido, ya voy.

El nieto de Taiki sale de su escondite y da sendos pisotones para anunciar su llegada a Mitaku, Shinku y Suigintou, las cuales se alarman al verse descubiertas.

─ Vaya, pero qué bonito auto ─ dice Taiki nieto con aires de delincuente ─. Me gusta mucho, creo que me lo voy a quedar.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ Mitaku no podía esconder su miedo, pero estaba decidida a no apartarse ─ Este lugar le pertenece a mi madre, así que lárgate de aquí.

─ ¿O si no qué? ¿Me acusarás con tu mami? Oh, qué miedo me das ─ se burla Taiki mientras empezaba a calentar los puños ─. Será mejor que se quiten y dejen que me lleve el auto, o les haré pasar un mal rato.

─ No sé qué trames, pero no te llevarás el auto, patán ─ dice Shinku preparándose para pelear.

─ Tu cara me recuerda mucho a la de cierta basura ─ dice Suigintou pensando en el Taiki del pasado ─. No me digas que tú eres descendiente de ese repugnante humano llamado Taiki…

─ ¿Y qué si lo soy? ─ alardea el chico, ya listo para la pelea ─ Al igual que mi abuelo, mi nombre es Asamiya Taiki, y vengo a terminar lo que intentó mi abuelo cuando quiso destruirlas a ustedes dos, Shinku, Suigintou.

A ambas Rozen Maiden les parecía extrañamente casual que ahora tuvieran que pelear nuevamente, y precisamente con el nieto de aquel chico casi logra destruir toda posibilidad de que Jun y Nori existiesen. Podían ver que el anterior Taiki había sabido imbuir a su nieto de aversión hacia ellas, y entendían también que no podían confiarse sólo porque fuese un humano, pues ya el anterior Taiki les había dado una sorpresa bastante desagradable.

─ Mitaku, quédate atrás ─ ordena Shinku ─. Esto es muy peligroso, así que no te metas en esta pelea.

─ Entendido, Shinku-chan.

 _(Tema de pelea: Tourniquet- de Evanescence)_

Suigintou no se lo piensa dos veces para atacar con sus plumas, pero el muchacho que la retaba era tan veloz como lo fue la mejor versión de su abuelo, y no le representó ningún problema salir ileso de esa. Shinku también hace su parte con el ataque, pero igual no logra hacerle ningún daño.

─ ¡Ja! Qué muñecas tan débiles. No entiendo cómo es que mi abuelo no pudo con ustedes dos, aunque si no mal recuerdo, a la chica cuervo casi logra romperla una vez. Jajajaja.

Suigintou se deja llevar por la rabia y ataca con sus alas, poniéndose al alcance del nefasto muchacho, quien le agarra las alas y la lanza hacia Mitaku. La chica avanza para detener a Suigintou pero la fuerza del lance es tal que también Mitaku sale volando. Shinku reacciona rápido y crea un escudo de pétalos para frenar a Mitaku y Suigintou, y lo logra por muy poco.

─ ¿Están bien?

─ Sí, no nos pasó nada ─ dice Mitaku.

Shinku se pone en guardia a tiempo para esquivar un manotazo de Taiki, pero también piensa que la mejor forma que había de derrotar a ese chico era sacarlo del almacén para así tener suficiente espacio para maniobrar, así que va retrocediendo y saliendo a medida que esquivaba a Taiki y respondía con su ataque de pétalos. Mitaku y Suigintou van tras Shinku, y la primera Rozen Maiden vuelve a alzar vuelo y golpea fuertemente por la espalda a Taiki, aunque sin mucho efecto.

─ Demonios, su espalda es demasiado dura ─ dice Suigintou agitando su mano por el dolor.

Taiki lanza hacia atrás un codazo que Suigintou apenas sí logra esquivar, pero el dolor en su mano le distrae lo suficiente como para que no contratacara, Taiki lanza un fortísimo golpe que no da en el blanco, y Shinku y Suigintou atacan con lo mejor que tenían, dando en el blanco.

─ ¡Sugoi! Entonces este es el verdadero poder de las Rozen Maiden cuando pelean ─ dice Mitaku completamente maravillada, con un gesto del que su madre se sentiría muy orgullosa.

Suigintou y Shinku no se confían de haber logrado encajar su ataque a la perfección, pues ya habían conocido al Taiki más viejo y sabían que un ataque así no iba a ser suficiente. El joven Taiki sale de la explosión resultante y corre furioso hacia Shinku, la cual corre hasta fuera del almacén, logrando finalmente sacarlo de allí.

─ Espero que Shinku no crea que se puede quedar con toda la diversión, que también yo tengo derecho a despedazarlo ─ Suigintou también sale a toda velocidad para no perderse la batalla.

Mitaku también intenta salir de allí para dar ánimo a las Rozen Maiden, pero unos pasos extraños la hacen esconderse de golpe, pues pensaba que se trataba de un ladrón, y entonces ve a un anciano entrar en el almacén por otra entrada.

─ " _¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hace ese señor aquí?"_

─ Por fin… La oportunidad que tanto he soñado… Después de tantos años esperando por mi momento de gloria… ─ el anciano se acerca lentamente al auto y ubica las pilas para luego instalarlas correctamente ─ Mi plan ha sido un completo éxito: Hacer que el tarado de mi nieto peleara con Shinku y Suigintou para limpiar mi camino hasta la máquina del tiempo. Todo ha salido a pedir de boca…

─ ¡Eso no se lo voy a permitir! ─ Mitaku deja de esconderse y corre para escudar la puerta del auto ─ ¡No sé quién es, ni cómo sabe de Shinku-chan y Suigintou-chan, pero no le permitiré hacer nada con este auto!

─ ¿Y cómo le harás para detenerme, mocosa? ─ reta Taiki muy confiado ─ Puede que no sea tan fuerte y hábil como antes, pero te aseguro que no será ningún problema quitarte de en medio, así que apártate.

─ ¡NO! Shinku-chan y Suigintou-chan necesitan este auto, y yo lo defenderé.

─ Precisamente porque ellas lo necesitan es que lo tomaré. Esas muñecas me maldijeron de por vida, y ha llegado el momento de devolverles el favor.

Mitaku se resiste ante las amenazas de Taiki, así que él la toma del brazo y la reduce a la fuerza. Mitaku queda sorprendida por la fuerza que detentaba aquel anciano, y desgraciadamente no puede hacer nada para responder. Taiki lanza a Mitaku hacia una pared cercana y ella grita de dolor cuando siente su espalda chocar fuertemente contra una placa metálica.

─ Bien, ya me he deshecho del estorbo ─ Taiki sube al auto y empieza a revisar lo que había en su interior ─. A ver, aquí hay dos maletas, un juego de té… Esto no me sirve de nada… Un momento, esto lo tenía Suigintou ─ encuentra el almanaque deportivo que había visto llevarse Suigintou de aquella tienda en donde coincidieron, y Taiki tiene una idea que le hace sonreír de una manera retorcida y maligna ─. Sí, he aquí mi solución. Puedo llevarme este almanaque, y con esto… Sí, me va a servir de mucho… El mundo entero me va a pertenecer, y Shinku y Suigintou serán obligadas a vivir en la más terrible miseria por haberme humillado, y entonces el piadoso de Taiki les dará el horrible fin que tanto merecen. Suena tan perfecto que hasta a mí me da miedo…

Mitaku, incapaz de momento de levantarse, usa sus manos para arrastrarse lo más rápido posible hasta el maletero del auto antes que Taiki descubriese la forma para hacer que el Delorean viajase en el tiempo, sube de manera precipitada, intentando que Taiki no se diera cuenta de su presencia, y cae mal dentro del maletero, haciendo que el dolor en su espalda se intensificara. En apenas unos segundos había resultado tan dañada que no fue capaz de soportarlo, no pudo evitar desmayarse justo cuando estaba a punto de retirar las pilas del alimentador del condensador de flujos. Taiki arranca el auto y sale por una salida distinta para que las Rozen Maiden no lo descubrieran, acelera y activa el condensador de flujos para viajar a la fecha que él había elegido, y el auto de pronto se desvanece en un destello demasiado lejano para que Shinku o Suigintou lo pudiese ver, y segundos después un nuevo destello hace aparecer nuevamente el auto, y Taiki regresa el Delorean al almacén, procurando no ser descubierto.

─ Listo. A ver si Shinku y Suigintou reconocen los pequeños cambios que he hecho ─ Taiki ríe con demencia y sale del auto con algo de torpeza, dejando caer de su mano un pétalo rojo y una pluma negra, que enseguida vuelve a recoger ─. Ya nada va a ser como ustedes lo conocen. Espero que disfruten de lo que hice para ustedes y para las demás pestes que se hacen llamar Rozen Maiden, y de la bienvenida que les voy a dar ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ignorando completamente el maletero que se encontraba mal cerrado, Taiki se aleja del auto, sin hacer mayores cambios para que no se notara el uso que le dio al auto, y lo que le quedaba era hacerle señas a su nieto para dejar la pelea. El plan ya había sido concluido. Y el éxito había quedado garantizado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Sé que Lio sentirá que se le sale el corazón por saber qué más viene, y para el próximo capítulo va a llevarse una gran sorpresa (esto es lo que pasa cuando no se ve la fuente original que inspira el fic XD). Saludos al resto del equipo de escritores/lectores, que espero que les haya gustado a dónde va esta historia. Ahora sí los dejo, los veo más tarde.

Hasta otra


	6. Trazando rumbo

**Advertencia:** ¿Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de que despiertan y es un tiempo completamente distinto? A mí me pasó, cuando Chicago ganó hace poco la Serie Mundial ("el futuro ha llegado, un año tarde, pero ha llegado" como digo yo). Este fic posiblemente haya influido también, aunque igual sigo adelante como siempre.

 **Trazando rumbo**

Era una suerte que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores para ver la pelea que tenían Shinku y Suigintou contra el nieto del Taiki original, pues así no hizo ninguna falta esconderse ni disimular ante aquel chico que podía ser tan brutal en combate como su abuelo. A ambas muñecas les costaba mucho trabajo darle pelea, ese chico forzaba una nueva expectativa de pelea por su forma más torpe y menos variada de pelear. Aquel nuevo Taiki poco se molestaba en desviar o protegerse de los ataques de las muñecas, y más en golpearlas de forma irreflexiva.

─ ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Es que tienen miedo de pelear, enanas? ─ reta Taiki con los puños listos.

Shinku y Suigintou lanzan sus ataques en cuanto ven que Taiki avanza hacia ellas como bólido, y en ese mismo momento el muchacho ve que su abuelo salía del almacén y le hacía señas para dar fin al combate, por lo que baja intencionalmente la guardia y finge sufrir un gran daño por los pétalos y plumas que lo alcanzan, se lanza al suelo y finge dificultad para levantarse.

─ Tan sólo hay que mirarte, humano ─ se burla Suigintou ─. Tu abuelo solía contar con una mejor resistencia, mientras que tú ya estás en el suelo por una simple brisa.

Taiki estaba a punto de responder ante la ofensa de la muñeca albina, pero su abuelo continúa haciéndole señas para que se retirara, a lo que obedece y sale corriendo de allí. El viejo Taiki se esconde y busca la manera de huir de allí lo más rápido posible, mientras las dos Rozen Maiden estaban estupefactas por la actitud extraña de su enemigo.

─ ¿Huyo? ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? ─ pregunta Shinku de manera retórica.

─ Ni idea, pero espero nunca más tener que verlo ─ dice por su parte Suigintou.

─ ¿Dónde está Mitaku? No la veo.

Suigintou también se da cuenta que la chica no estaba por ningún lado, cosa que les parecía extraño, pues recordaban haberle oído que estaría con ellas para darles ánimo en la pelea. Ahora que lo pensaban, no la veían desde que habían salido del almacén, y eso hacía las cosas todavía más extrañas. Shinku y Suigintou se dirigen nuevamente al interior de la edificación para comprobar si Mitaku estaba bien, y ese momento fue aprovechado por el anciano Taiki para salir de su escondite y huir de allí, sintiéndose triunfador.

* * *

 **Almacén**

─ ¡Mitaku! ¿Dónde estás, Mitaku? ─ decía Shinku algo preocupada.

─ Es extraño que esa humana se fuera sin decir nada mientras peleábamos ─ opina Suigintou ─. Pero no hay señal alguna de que haya pasado nada, por lo que creo que no nos deberíamos preocupar.

Shinku continúa buscando a Mitaku hasta que decide aceptar lo que había sugerido Suigintou. Realmente no había ninguna señal que pudiera justificar la preocupación de Shinku, así que mejor guarda las pocas cosas que quedaban fuera.

─ Mitaku es realmente una chica rara. Y pensar que al menos podíamos darle las gracias por encontrar la forma de regresar a nuestro tiempo.

─ Sí. Vamos ahora, que quiero regresar ahora, antes que me dé por buscar a ese mocoso y darle una paliza ─ dice Suigintou entrando de una vez en el auto.

Ninguna de ellas sospechaba que Mitaku se había introducido minutos antes en el maletero del auto, del mismo modo que jamás habían pensado en buscar allí el condensador de flujos anteriormente. Shinku enciende el auto y lo pone en marcha, mientras que Suigintou fijaba la fecha y hora exactas en que debían caer luego del viaje en el tiempo, y ahora las dos confiaban en que no habría ningún problema.

─ ¿Estás lista, Suigintou?

─ ¿Lo estás tú también, Shinku?

Sonriendo suavemente, Shinku pisa la plataforma del acelerador y lleva el auto a alcanzar los 140 km/h necesarios para hacer funcionar el condensador de flujos, y entonces un destello enceguecedor llega a los ojos de ambas muñecas a la vez que el auto desaparecía de aquellas calles.

* * *

 **En el pasado**

A pesar que Shinku no había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de dar con alguna edificación que después no estuviera allí, el viaje resultó bien y pudo aminorar la marcha sin ningún problema. Suigintou comprueba una vez más el reloj conectado al condensador de flujos para asegurarse de estar en la fecha y hora correctas, y ve que no había ningún problema. El reloj señalaba las coordenadas de tiempo exactas, así que no había ninguna razón para preocuparse.

─ Ya hemos regresado ─ Suigintou se hunde en su asiento y cierra los ojos, como si intentara dormir ─. Ya se ha terminado todo este viaje loco en el tiempo, y ahora puedo descansar tranquila.

─ Sí, también yo ─ Shinku conduce hasta el hospital, para así dejar allí a Suigintou ─. Tu médium debe encontrarse por aquí. Hemos parado en un momento en que pasaron apenas unos minutos de que iniciáramos nuestro viaje accidental.

A pesar que a ambas les había parecido una eternidad de aquel inicio tan turbio, podían recordar perfectamente lo que había sucedido en aquel momento cuando subieron por primera vez al Delorean. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, y ahora tenían la posibilidad de regresar a la tranquilidad, aunque Shinku sentía que aún retumbaba en su cabeza las palabras de Suigintou cuando dijo que pelearían en cuanto regresen. Shinku deseaba que Suigintou pudiera superar ese deseo tan fuerte por derrotarla, especialmente porque sabía que esa pelea no debería jamás darse.

─ Ya estamos ─ Shinku estaciona el auto frente al hospital y baja del auto junto con Suigintou ─. Lo único que queda es buscar a Meimei y a Hollie, que seguramente deben estar con esa chica.

Suigintou no responde. Algo le impedía sentirse segura de haber regresado realmente. El hospital era exactamente como lo recordaba, pero veía en él algo que no sabía explicar, pero que le hacía sospechar. Shinku camina lentamente hasta la entrada, y se detiene justo en la puerta.

─ ¿Qué haces, Suigintou? ¿No vas a buscar a esa chica?

Suigintou sólo gruñe un momento antes de acceder entrar con Shinku, viendo que nadie las había descubierto todavía.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Los pasillos estaban demasiado oscuros como para ver más allá de sólo un par de metros, y el silencio era tan intenso que daba la sensación de estar en un mundo de vacío absoluto. Suigintou sentía incrementarse aquella horrible sensación de que algo andaba mal, a cada paso que daba. Según podía recordar ella, ese lugar siempre estaba bastante iluminado y también estaba atestado de humanos que hacían toda clase de cosas, de las cuales no entendía la mayoría, ya fuera de día o de noche, por lo que no era algo normal esa oscuridad y esa quietud. Shinku por su parte sólo pensaba que el lugar se veía algo tétrico, pero no sentía que hubiera algo mal.

Las escaleras se sentían interminables, pero lo que realmente molestaba a Suigintou era que hubiera enredaderas y musgo rodeando los pasamanos y algunos peldaños, pues eso sólo podía decir que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que algún humano había pasado por allí, y el crujir de las ramas secas bajo sus pies sólo aumentaba la inquietud.

─ ¿No lo sientes, Shinku?

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ En este hospital algo está pasando, aunque no sé cómo explicarlo… Sólo siento que… algo anda mal.

─ No entiendo lo que dices ¿Acaso crees que este no es el hospital?

─ ¡Estoy segura que es aquí! Incluso me aseguré que al frente estuviera aquella iglesia abandonada ─ se queja Suigintou al ver que no lograba explicarse con claridad ─ Yo sólo digo que este hospital tiene algo que no es normal. Algo que no me gusta nada…

─ Nunca antes había estado aquí, así que no sé en qué sentido puedes sentir que algo no esté dentro de lo normal, Suigintou ─ admite Shinku ─. En cualquier caso, supongo que debería hacerte caso. Estas escaleras parecían que estaban perdidas en una selva, pero pensaba que era que los humanos de aquí eran unos desorganizados y unos vulgares…

Un extraño crujido hace que ambas muñecas detuvieran su paso por los pasillos y miraran atrás. No vieron nada a causa de la intensa oscuridad, pero sentían que algo se acercaba rápidamente a ellas, rompiendo el silencio, por lo que sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para pelear, pero lo que surgió era una simple rata que correteaba en busca de alimento. Shinku y Suigintou no pudieron evitar sentirse tontas por asustarse tan fácilmente, pero también notaron que la presencia de esa rata era señal de que algo andaba mal.

─ No es que quiera parecer insistente o pesada, pero ¿estás segura que es este el hospital? ─ dice Shinku.

─ Hasta yo empiezo a tener mis dudas, Shinku. Hasta yo estoy dudando.

Un extraño ruido, bastante fuerte para hacerlo una rata, se acerca a gran velocidad. Sea lo que fuere que había, parecía que estaba desgarrando las paredes y destrozando los cristales de las ventanas. No había duda, alguien o algo hostil se acercaba a ellas.

 _(Tema de pelea: Points of Authority – de Linkin Park)_

Unas enormes espinas blancas se abalanzan como balas hacia Shinku y Suigintou, pero estas las esquivan y retroceden a gran velocidad. Las espinas pierden rápidamente velocidad y luego retroceden, cosa que extraña a las dos muñecas, y es que no sospechaban que vendría un nuevo ataque por los ductos de ventilación. Ambas muñecas quedan atrapadas y empiezan a forcejear para huir, pero las espinas eran demasiado resistentes, además que apretaban su agarre a medida que Shinku y Suigintou luchaban. Shinku no podía usar su bastón, pues aquella emboscada hizo que se le cayera, al igual que con la espada de Suigintou, por lo que esta última usa sus alas para romper las espinas y liberarlas a ambas.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ se extraña Shinku.

─ Ni idea, y no me gusta nada.

Más espinas blancas emergen de las baldosas del suelo, y estas eran mucho más delgadas que las otras, y su propósito no era el de capturar a Shinku y Suigintou, sino destruirlas. Ambas muñecas recogen rápidamente sus armas y responden ante el ataque de esas espinas, logrando destruirlas en un santiamén, pero mientras más destruían, más aparecían y tomaban el relevo en ataque.

─ ¡No se acaban! ─ dice Shinku cuando casi el golpeada por dos de esas espinas blancas ─ Esto no hay manera que lo pudiera hacer un humano. Sólo puede ser obra…

─ Una Rozen Maiden hizo esto ─ completa Suigintou ─. No sé cómo, pero quien hizo esto nos estaba esperando.

Más espinas salen de cualquier lado y se abalanzan a gran velocidad hacia Shinku y Suigintou, a lo que ellas responden con sus armas, pero tenían la sensación de que algo les estaba faltando, cosa que las distrae por un momento que las espinas aprovechan para golpearlas y hacerlas salir por la ventana, y aún Suigintou no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para volar y evitar la caída.

Del suelo y del hospital salen infinidad de espinas blancas que bloquean toda posibilidad de escape para ambas muñecas, las cuales se sentían extrañamente débiles por aquel golpe que habían recibido, incluso les cuesta mantenerse de pie, mucho más poder pelear contra esas espinas que no dejaban de emerger y atacar.

Para ninguna de ellas hubiese sido un problema si contaran con sus espíritus artificiales para respaldarlas, pero al no ser ese el caso, tenían que arreglárselas como pudieran, pero sus cuerpos se sentían cada vez más pesados y les costaba más y más usar sus ataques contra las espinas. Hubo un punto en que Suigintou no tuvo los reflejos suficientes y fue golpeada por varias espinas que se movían como fieros látigos vivientes.

─ ¡Suigintou!

Suigintou logra usar sus alas para evitar caer en esa ocasión, pero resentía bastante los golpes recibidos, y su única alternativa fue usar sus plumas para mantener a raya las espinas. Shinku también se defendía como podía, pero se estaba sintiendo muy agotada, y su anillo no parecía mostrar ninguna reacción, como si Jun no estuviera en ese mundo. Las espinas seguían saliendo por decenas y de todos los tamaños, cada cual más difícil de detener que el otro.

─ ¡Esto es inútil! ─ Suigintou alza vuelo, pero una espina le alcanza el tobillo y la lanza hacia Shinku, quien logra detenerla por un margen mínimo ─ ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil?

─ Y no eres la única. No siento que mis poderes aumenten, aunque trato de apoyarme en Jun ─ Shinku esquiva varias espinas que iban directo a su cabeza ─. Parece que nuestros contratos con nuestros médiums no existieran ¿En qué clase de mundo hemos parado?

─ No lo sé, pero me gustaría saber quién nos ha jugado esta broma de mal gusto.

Las dos Rozen Maiden retroceden poco a poco, pues no les quedaba de otra, ya se había agotado toda la fuerza que les quedaba luego de pelear contra el Taiki del futuro. Entonces oyen un ruido que les pone los pelos de punta y voltear a ver que una maraña de espinas blancas había capturado el Delorean y lo enviaba bajo tierra.

─ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

─ ¡LA MÁQUINA DE MEGU!

No había nada que pudieran hacer para rescatar el auto, las espinas que había a mitad de camino no se los hubiera permitido. Suigintou usa el resto de sus fuerzas para lanzar sus plumas negras y abrir camino, pero le resulta de muy poca utilidad, principalmente porque más espinas vienen para sustituir las que se vieron perjudicadas.

─ ¡Ten cuidado, Suigintou! ¡Nos estamos quedando sin energ…! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shinku fue sorprendida por una espina que la toma por un pie y la agita en el aire como si se tratara de un trapo. Suigintou no puede hacer nada porque también se ve atrapada por espinas que la atan de pies y manos, inmovilizándola. Shinku es lanzada directamente hacia Suigintou, aprovechando que ninguna de las dos sería capaz de evitar la colisión, y ambas sufren un considerable daño, lo que hace que ya no puedan levantarse, y delante de ellas se erigían las espinas como si fueran los tentáculos de un kraken. Para Shinku y Suigintou era inaudito que acabasen perdiendo una pelea, y más aún, sin saber contra qué o quién se estaban enfrentando.

─ Parece que esto es el fin… Suigintou.

─ No digas eso, que haces que me des pena en el último momento.

─ ¿Entonces qué opinas?

─ Yo digo que no nos rindamos ─ Suigintou trata de levantarse, pero los brazos y piernas no le responden como quisiera ─. Me niego a morir, y más con la frente al suelo.

Shinku también hace varios intentos por levantarse, pero todo resulta inútil. Sólo podían ver cómo las espinas se acercan a ellas, prestas a darles el golpe de gracia, cuando de pronto aparece una enorme sombra que corre hacia las muñecas y las atrapa al último instante. A juzgar por su tamaño, debía tratarse de un humano adulto el que las había salvado, y entonces, viendo que no podían hacer nada, Shinku y Suigintou sólo cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidas, con una diminuta esperanza de despertar y todavía existir con sus cuerpos tal y como estaban.

* * *

 **Techo del hospital**

Una diminuta y titilante luz blanca había presenciado lo que había estado pasando cerca de allí. La pequeña luz estuvo un rato viendo cómo aquel humano que había interferido se llevaba a las muñecas a un coche familiar para luego darse a la fuga, logando burlar el ataque de las espinas, y cuando el humano desaparece de la vista, la luz blanca intensifica su brillo a ratos y sale volando de allí, con la intención de reportar a su dueña lo que había pasado en aquel campo de batalla, y su vuelo la lleva hasta una colosal torre de madera que ni Shinku ni Suigintou habían notado todavía.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Qué tienen que decir con respecto a lo que acontece en este capítulo? ¿Les gustó Al menos a mí sí, y si a alguno de ustedes le gustó, puede dejar su review para dejar sus observaciones :D

Hasta otra


	7. Un mundo apocalíptico

**Advertencia:** Luego del vibrante capítulo que leyeron hace no mucho, ha llegado el momento de presentarles esta continuación que espero no desmejore.

 **Un mundo apocalíptico**

Shinku abre lentamente los ojos y se da cuenta que se encontraba en el interior de una maleta, pero no recordaba en ningún momento haber entrado en su maleta antes de dormir. Con algo de cautela abre la maleta y se encuentra en la habitación de Jun, con la diferencia de que la habitación estaba casi vacía. La estantería, la cama, la computadora, nada de eso se encontraba allí. Apenas habían algunos posters que se notaban bastante desgastados y alguno que otro juguete tirado al azar en el suelo, además que habían dos maletas, contando aquella en la que estuvo durmiendo Shinku.

La otra maleta se abre lentamente y de allí sale Suigintou, al parecer igual de confundida que Shinku. Ninguna de las dos entendía cómo habían parado en ese lugar, además que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, y la poca luz que entraba se colaba por entre el espacio que dejaban unas tablas que estaban clavadas a la ventana.

─ ¿Qué es… esto? ─ Suigintou sale de la maleta y mira en todas direcciones.

─ No es fácil reconocerlo, pero al parecer estamos en la habitación de Jun. Pero aquí todo se ve tan distinto…

La puerta empieza a abrirse, haciendo que ambas muñecas se alarmaran y se pusieran a la expectativa, y a la habitación entra un humano con capucha oscura, aunque parecía inofensivo, a juzgar por la manera en que con sus manos decía que venía en son de paz.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Muéstrate! ─ exige Suigintou, lista para atacar.

─ Se nota que ustedes en el fondo no cambian nada. Sabía que no pudieron ser ustedes las culpables de esto ─ el humano se quita la capucha y revela su rostro.

─ ¿Yuu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ se sorprende Shinku.

─ Me sorprende que aún me reconozcas, Shinku. Incluso Jun se confunde a veces al verme, después de lo que pasó.

El rostro de Yuu estaba bastante deformado por un sinnúmero de cicatrices que surcaban su rostro, además que le faltaba un trozo de su oreja derecha, pero por lo demás parecía no haber perdido su esencia. Suigintou baja entonces la guardia y se sienta en la maleta en la que estuvo durmiendo, aun deseando saber cómo había acabado allí.

─ Ustedes son bastante temerarias ─ continúa Yuu ─. Pensé que se habían dado cuenta de que el hospital era una trampa, pero aun así entraron. Estuvo realmente cerca cuando las salvé en el último minuto.

─ ¿De qué trampa estás hablando? Nosotras nunca notamos nada anormal hasta que fuimos atacadas en ese hospital ─ cuestiona Suigintou.

─ La ciudad entera se ha convertido en una enorme trampa cuyo objetivo es capturarlas y destruirlas ─ responde Yuu con un ligero toque de preocupación ─. Esto es una locura, y pensar que las cosas andarían bien cuando las envié al presente…

─ Nosotras no volvimos directamente ─ recuerda Shinku ─. De alguna manera, el rayo que cayó sobre el auto causó una sobrecarga, y eso nos hizo viajar a otro tiempo, al futuro, y allí nos quedamos un tiempo hasta que alguien nos ayudó a volver.

─ ¿No regresaron de inmediato? ─ se asusta Yuu ─ Eso debió tratarse de algún fallo en mis cálculos, o el rayo que cayó resultó mucho más potente de lo que esperaba, y por eso el condensador de flujos respondería de manera irregular. En fin, lo que ocurre es que el mundo en el que vivo es un completo desastre, aunque no creo que ustedes vinieran de un lugar en donde espinas blancas las atacan por sorpresa.

─ Nos desviamos y caímos en el futuro ─ dice Suigintou ─. Recibimos la ayuda de una humana que nos permitió regresar, pero antes tuvimos que apartar a un humano bastante pesado que decía ser el nieto de Taiki…

─ ¿Taiki? ─ Yuu parecía sorprendido y asustado a la vez ─ Eso no es posible, porque Taiki está muerto, y él no dejó hijos.

─ ¿Entonces se puede saber qué pasó? ─ Suigintou empezaba a enfurecerse por sentir que se estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas que debería saber ─ Shinku y yo peleamos con el gusano de su nieto, y él contaba con un parentesco extraordinario. Es imposible que no tuviera nada que ver con Taiki.

─ Suigintou tiene razón. Incluso ese chico se llamaba igual que su abuelo, y es imposible que supiera nada de nuestra estadía en el pasado para inventarlo todo ─ apoya Shinku.

─ Pero igual creo que hay algo que está mal en todo esto ─ razona Yuu ─. Es fácil modificar el presente a través del pasado, siempre y cuando sea posible el viaje en el tiempo, pero es absolutamente imposible que desde el futuro se corrompa tanto el presente ─ Yuu retira las tablas que cegaban la ventana, permitiendo que Shinku y Suigintou echaran un vistazo afuera.

Lo que ambas muñecas veían era completamente desolador: Los jardines de las casas vecinas estaban completamente marchitos y descuidados, como si el vecindario llevara meses, o aún años, sin que ningún ser humano hubiese pasado por allí. A lo lejos se veían algunos incendios cuyo fulgor opacaba las estrellas que el humo no cubría. Shinku se tapa la boca horrorizada, para ella era como entrar al mismo infierno. No evitó preguntarse qué habrá sido de sus hermanas Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki, pues se suponía que ellas se habían quedado en esa época.

─ ¿Ustedes vieron esto en el futuro? ─ se interesa Yuu.

─ No… Esto no puede ser ─ Shinku sentía que todo a su alrededor perdía sentido, y lo único que había era el intenso dolor que tenía en el pecho al ver tal destrucción ─. El futuro era algo distinto. La ciudad estaba bien, y todos estaban viviendo tranquilamente, y la humana que conocimos nos habló de todos, y también nos comentó acerca de nuestro futuro, y el futuro de Suiseiseki y Kanaria…

─ Esto tiene que ser una broma… ¿Habían otras Rozen Maiden vivas en el futuro? ─ a Shinku y Suigintou les sorprende y aterra lo que dijo Yuu ─ Esto es alucinante… Algo tuvo que haber pasado, porque es imposible que en el futuro ustedes vieran y oyeran todo lo que me acaban de decir ¡Si Taiki prácticamente destruyó el mundo!

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ─ dice Suigintou, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

─ OK, permítanme ordenar mis ideas, pues definitivamente algo está pasando, y nadie tiene idea de qué ─ Yuu respira largamente antes de empezar ─. Todo empezó mucho tiempo después que ustedes cayeron en el año 1980 y nos conocimos. De pronto Taiki, aprovechando que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, empezó una gira al mundo de las apuestas, y a partir de allí hizo una enorme fortuna, pues no falló ni una sola de sus predicciones en juegos deportivos…

─ Vamos Yuu, ¿cómo es posible que una racha de suerte creara todo ese basurero que hay allá afuera? ─ interrumpe Shinku.

─ Es que la historia apenas empieza ─ dice Yuu con el propósito de generar interés en las muñecas ─. Como les iba diciendo, Taiki logró hacerse de una cantidad increíble de dinero, nunca perdía ni una sola apuesta en los juegos deportivos que presenciaba, al punto que muchas personas atribuyeron a un designio divino o a magia su capacidad para siempre acertar en las apuestas. Durante varios años eso no significó un problema, era simplemente una persona que se hizo extremadamente rica y se hizo con lujos increíbles, incluso había abandonado la idea de casarse con Hiyori. Con su dinero, él tenía a su disposición a centenares de mujeres que estaban dispuestas a lo que fuera.

─ Qué asco ─ dice Suigintou por lo bajo.

─ Pero la tragedia empieza cuando las Rozen Maiden llegaron a este mundo. No sé cómo le hizo, pero supo que ustedes habían despertado de su acostumbrado sueño, pues tuvieron quien le diera cuerda a cada una de ustedes, y las Rozen Maiden estaban de vuelta en este mundo. El verdadero horror empezó desde entonces, y las vidas de todos dejarían de ser las mismas.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que él supiera de la existencia de las demás Rozen Maiden, si Taiki únicamente nos conocía a Suigintou y a mí?

─ Posiblemente Taiki lo investigó por sí mismo, dedicando varios años a saber qué eran ustedes y de dónde venían. Jun fue capaz de enseñarme, por ejemplo, las páginas web en las que se habla del fabricante de muñecas llamado Rozen, y de las siete creaciones que se le atribuyen, conocidas como las Rozen Maiden. No me extrañaría que Taiki en algún momento tuviera también acceso a esa información ─ Yuu se queda mirando un largo rato por la ventana, como si intentara recordar algo más ─. Ya era bastante grave que buscara vengarse de ustedes dos, pero él quiso ir más allá y fue tras todas las muñecas, e invirtió buena parte de su fortuna para adiestrar y focalizar bandas mercenarias que tuvieran como propósito hallarlas y capturarlas para él, aunque eso significara quitar de en medio a quien sea que las defendiera o escondiera.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ─ Suigintou no pudo disimular su terror, pues aquello podía implicar que Megu podría haber sido una de las víctimas de Taiki.

─ Varios meses pasaron, y los mercenarios de Taiki arrasaban con todo lo que hubiese en su camino, todo por orden del mismo Taiki. Cualquier persona que fuera sospechosa de esconder a las Rozen Maiden era cruelmente torturada, y yo estuve en esa lista. He ahí la razón por la que luzco tan diferente.

─ ¿Todo esto… sólo por nosotras? ¿Qué tan retorcido podía ser ese humano? ─ dice Shinku con un profundo horror.

─ Y no fui el único. Jun, Tomoe-chan y hasta esa chica llamada Megu-chan fueron víctimas de aquel desbocado deseo de vengarse. Fue muy tarde cuando logré alcanzar a Megu-chan para intentar salvarla. Aquellos mercenarios fueron bastante bien adiestrados para no tener alma al momento de obedecer una orden.

Suigintou y Shinku se habían quedado sin habla. Sus médiums habían sido el blanco de Taiki y sus lacayos, por lo que no dudaban que debieron haber sufrido mucho cuando fueron cautivos. Pero entre ellas dos, la que más sufría era Suigintou, al saber que nuevamente estaba en un mundo donde Megu ya no existía, donde sus esfuerzos por ayudarla no valdrían la pena, y eso la hacía querer gritar de rabia, frustración y dolor, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. El odio de Suigintou empezó a surgir entonces, brotando de forma muy dolorosa, haciendo que Suigintou temblara de manera descontrolada.

─ Debió morir en aquel instante… ¡DEBÍ MATARLO AQUELLA VEZ, CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD! ─ Suigintou golpea con tanta fuerza el marco de la ventana que casi se desprende la mano de la muñeca, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo ─ ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE DEJARA PASAR ESA OPORTUNIDAD!? ¿¡CÓMO ESE SER PUDO SER CAPAZ DE HACER TODO ESTO!? Megu… Megu está… ─ Suigintou empieza a llorar delante de Shinku, por tercera vez desde que se conocen.

─ ¿Cómo lograste salvar a Jun y a Tomoe, Yuu? ─ dice Shinku, intentando mantener la poca serenidad que precariamente le quedaba.

─ No fui yo. Las otras Rozen Maiden lograron eso. Incluso Kirakishou, la oculta séptima muñeca, surgió para ayudar a poner fin a esa locura ─ Shinku veía un rayo de esperanza en aquel relato, aunque no se esperaba lo que veía ─. Hace poco, las cinco Rozen Maiden que se quedaron aquí se reunieron para ayudar a Tomoe, que era la única que quedaba por salvar de esos monstruos asalariados, y entonces acordaron buscar a Taiki para derrotarlo de una vez y para siempre, pues de ese modo podrían detener la pesadilla, pero… Ellas no se imaginaban el poder que de alguna manera obtuvo Taiki… Fue horroroso. Taiki murió, y todo se acabó, pero el precio a pagar fue demasiado alto.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió con ellas? ─ Shinku nuevamente sentía el miedo fluir dentro de cada parte de su cuerpo, y estaba a una temperatura gélida.

─ Taiki destruyó a cuatro de las Rozen Maiden, quedando una sola que logró derrotarlo, y ella tuvo que quedarse con todas las Rosas Místicas para prevenir que fueran a caer en manos malignas.

Shinku y Suigintou estaban enmudecidas. Sabían que Taiki era extremadamente fuerte y difícil de doblegar, pero eran incapaces de imaginar cómo podría ser capaz de matar a cuatro Rozen Maiden, aunque se trataran de las demás muñecas. Shinku estaba aterrada. Nuevamente la invadía aquel horrible sentimiento de culpa que tuvo cuando pensó que había acabado con Suigintou, pero con la diferencia que ahora estaba segura que no podía haber vuelta atrás.

─ ¿Quién quedó? ─ dice Suigintou con voz queda, como si no tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para decir nada más.

─ Suiseiseki ─ dice Yuu ─. Ella fue la desafortunada que vio impotente cómo sus hermanas eran rotas una por una. Taiki las sorprendió a todas, y ellas no pudieron hacer nada al principio. Sólo Suiseiseki, movida por el dolor y luego de obtener las Rosas Místicas de todas, fue capaz de superarlo y matarlo en una pelea que significó la destrucción de la colosal mansión que Taiki había hecho construir.

─ Suiseiseki… Ella es muy sentimental. No me puedo imaginar lo mucho que tuvo que haber sufrido ─ dice Shinku con pesadumbre ─. Seguro que aún debe estar terriblemente mal.

─ Ojalá fuese sólo eso ─ Shinku y Suigintou miran extrañados a Yuu ─. Taiki no hizo las cosas al azar. El objetivo de él siempre fue la destrucción de ustedes dos, y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo al precio que fuese. Para ello, convenció a las Rozen Maiden que ustedes dos se aliado a él para obtener sus Rosas Místicas para el exclusivo beneficio de ustedes dos ¿Se imaginan la impresión que se llevaron ellas cuando Taiki dijo esas cosas? Ni siquiera yo puedo imaginarlo, y eso que estuve ahí. Yo lo vi todo.

─ ¿Qué nosotras estábamos confabuladas con ese miserable? ¡Eso es imposible! ─ protesta Suigintou.

─ El anillo en la mano de Taiki no hacía sino decir todo lo contrario ─ Shinku y Suigintou caen en cuenta que Yuu tenía razón, y que nunca habían intentado deshacer el contrato con él, y eso les cayó como un baño de agua helada ─. Como pueden ver, Taiki tenía argumentos más que suficientes para engañar a las Rozen Maiden y contaminarlas con el odio que siempre sintió hacia ustedes. Y ahora Suiseiseki carga dócilmente ese odio que le inyectó Taiki, y su objetivo se ha convertido en derrotarlas en el juego de Alice con el propósito de apoderarse de sus Rosas Místicas y traer a Alice a la vida, y de ese modo podría resucitar a las demás, y esa venganza que cree suya se habrá completado.

─ Tenemos que volver al pasado ahora mismo ─ resuelve Suigintou ─. Debemos rescatar el Delorean y viajar de vuelta al pasado, y acabar con Taiki antes que esta locura empiece…

─ Es inútil, Suigintou ─ interrumpe nuevamente Yuu ─. Ustedes saben tan bien como yo que el Delorean fue secuestrado por las espinas blancas que pertenecieron a Kirakishou, y ahora Suiseiseki es quien las controla ─ justo cuando Shinku y Suigintou pensaban que nada más podría sorprenderlas, eso las hizo ver lo equivocadas que estaban ─. En este mismo momento, y aunque ignore el porqué, Suiseiseki sabe que ustedes necesitan el Delorean, y por eso mismo es que secuestró el auto: quiere forzarlas a que pasen directamente por ella para rescatar el auto, y ello implicará que tendrán que pelear en desventaja, pues Suiseiseki no sólo posee cinco Rosas Místicas, sino que también ha conseguido hacer un contrato con Jun, Kusabue-san, Tomoe-chan y con la abuela que era el médium de Souseiseki, pues ellos también supieron del contrato de Taiki con ustedes, y también logró deshacer el contrato que Jun tenía con Shinku, lo que las deja a ambas sin médium.

─ Entonces era eso, la sensación de debilitamiento cuando luchamos contra esas espinas ─ comprendía Shinku finalmente.

─ Vaya locura. Ahora resulta que Suiseiseki tiene las de ganar ante nosotras dos juntas en el juego de Alice ─ dice Suigintou con horror, cosa que ni ella misma se esperaba.

Shinku mira nuevamente el deprimente mundo en que se encontraba, viendo que ahora tenía que afrontar un reto que quizá sea imposible, aun uniendo fuerzas con Suigintou, y la desesperanza y el miedo fluían con fuerza en su interior.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Este quizá sea el más inspirado de todos los capítulos que he hecho hasta ahora con respecto a esta saga, y estoy seguro que agradará a muchos lectores ¿Me lo confirmarían con sus comentarios? Por ahora les dejo, y aunque sé que los hago sufrir con la espera, les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir

Hasta otra


	8. La torre de madera

**Advertencia:** Les dije que no se arrepentirían por la espera, y ahora les presento el nuevo capítulo. Que aproveche

 **La torre de madera**

Shinku y Suigintou llevaban varias horas escondidas en la habitación donde habían despertado, pensando en todo lo que les había contado Yuu. Seguían sin dar crédito a lo que habían oído, no esperaban que ahora estaban en un mundo tenebroso en el que su peor enemigo era nada menos que Suiseiseki. Shinku estaba desolada por dentro, sintiéndose culpable en buena medida por la clase de mundo en que ahora se encontraban ella y Suigintou. Yuu había dejado la puerta abierta en caso que a ellas se les ocurriera bajar, pues sabía que, tarde o temprano, ellas tendrían que hacerlo para idear un plan para sortear a Suiseiseki y recuperar el Delorean.

─ Shinku ─ dice Suigintou en cuanto decide que no tenía sentido seguir esperando ─, ya es hora. Tenemos que bajar y empezar a planear…

─ No tiene caso, Suigintou ─ dice Shinku con una voz distante que no agrada nada a Suigintou ─. No debimos haber empezado esto en primer lugar. Tal vez ni siquiera debí intentar buscarte. Todo hubiese estado mejor si solo…

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tienes una idea mínima de lo que estás diciendo, Shinku? ─ dice Suigintou con más horror del que intentaba disimular ─ No podemos rendirnos ahora ¡No cuando se supone que íbamos a regresar! Sólo debemos hallar el modo para impedir toparnos con Suiseiseki antes de que encontremos el auto, y entonces impedimos que Taiki haga de las suyas nuevamente ¡Nosotras no somos las culpables de esto! Fue él quien lo hizo todo.

─ Suenas más compasiva que antes Suigintou ─ señala Shinku, mirando a los ojos a su hermana.

Suigintou se da cuenta de lo que había hecho y le hace sentir un poco avergonzada, pero no responde a lo que dice Shinku. En lugar de eso sólo baja la vista, intentando esquivar la mirada de Shinku. Nunca antes se había visto a sí misma reconfortando a nadie, pero esas palabras habían salido prácticamente solas, cosa que no entendía del todo, suponiéndose que Shinku y ella habían sido enemigas por mucho tiempo. Algo en su interior le impulsaba a subir la moral de Shinku, no soportaba verla de esa manera tan deprimente.

─ Tienes razón ─ dice Shinku ─. Se supone que debemos corregir esto, y por ello no puedo dejar que este miedo que ha surgido en mí me venza. Vamos con Yuu.

Suigintou no estaba segura de que Shinku le estuviera diciendo la verdad, más bien era como si Shinku le dijera aquello sólo para evitar que Suigintou dijera nada más, pero no le quedó otra opción que pretender que le creía e ir con ella al piso de abajo para hablar con Yuu.

* * *

 **Sala**

Yuu se encontraba comiendo una sopa que parecía no estar en muy buen estado, cuando ve que las dos Rozen Maiden habían bajado las escaleras, cosa que le alegró mucho y se levantó de la mesa para recibirlas.

─ Qué bueno ver que ya han tomado una decisión. Me estaba preocupando que... ─ de pronto Yuu se ve atrapado por varias plumas negras, y Suigintou apunta directamente a su rostro con la espada.

─ ¿Cómo podemos estar seguras que este lugar no es una trampa, o que nos llevarás a una? ─ dice Suigintou amenazante.

─ ¡Ya déjalo, Suigintou! ─ urge Shinku ─ ¿No ves que él nos está ayudando?

─ No te preocupes, Shinku. Suigintou está actuando conforme a la situación, y la felicito por haberlo hecho ─ dice Yuu con calma ─. Suigintou tiene toda la razón, y yo les había explicado que Suiseiseki está tras sus Rosas Místicas, y por ello ha distribuido trampas por toda la ciudad, esperando a que ustedes caigan en alguna.

─ ¿Y por qué nos ayudas, si se supone que Taiki tuvo éxito en poner a todo el mundo en nuestra contra? ─ dice nuevamente Suigintou.

─ Porque yo conozco toda la verdad. Estuve ahí cuando pasó todo, y también sé que ustedes habían hecho el contrato con Taiki sólo para debilitarlo en combate, y porque sé que ustedes, como las demás Rozen Maiden, tienen honor propio como para permitir que alguien más haga el trabajo sucio en esa cosa que llaman el juego de Alice. Era lógico que ustedes no se pudieran imaginar esto, sobre todo por la manera en que Taiki usó esos contratos para hacerse poderoso a sí mismo.

─ Es verdad. Jamás había conocido a ningún médium que se viera directamente beneficiado por tener el anillo de una Rozen Maiden ─ reconoce Shinku.

─ Eso significa que ustedes las Rozen Maiden guardan muchos secretos, aun para ustedes mismas ─ dice Yuu en cuanto se ve libre de las plumas ─. Realmente no tengo idea de quién o qué era realmente Rozen, pero puedo ver que les ha dotado de un poder bastante especial que no ha sido revelado todavía, pero espero que algún día pueda ver por mí mismo ese poder, en realidad me hace mucha ilusión.

─ Ahora que todo está aclarado ¿podemos empezar con el plan? ─ dice Suigintou.

─ ¿Plan? ¿De qué plan hablas?

─ Del plan para que Shinku y yo encontremos el Delorean sin tener que toparnos con Suiseiseki. Ese plan.

─ Lo siento mucho, pero les tengo que decir que nada podrá funcionar ─ ambas muñecas miran extrañadas a Yuu ─. Suiseiseki ha creado una gigantesca torre fortaleza en donde seguramente tendrá el Delorean, y ese lugar es, sin lugar a dudas, la más grande y peligrosa de todas las trampas que Suiseiseki haya tendido para ustedes. Se trata de una torre hecha de enormes árboles, enredaderas y espinas, que fue construida sobre las ruinas de la mansión que había mandado a construir Taiki. Ese lugar en sí es un lugar que está más allá de todo lo sorteable, pues Suiseiseki ha creado trampas sobre trampas usando los poderes de las cinco muñecas, y una vez que se active la primera trampa en esa torre, Suiseiseki inmediátamente sabrá dónde están y se asegurará de que no escapen. Por eso creo que no tendrá sentido crean un plan. Yo pude ver cada detalle de las distintas trampas, y les aseguro que Suiseiseki se ha esmerado en no dejar ni un punto ciego.

─ ¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces? ¿Entrar por el frente y gritarle a Suiseiseki que nos entregamos y que haga lo que quiera con nuestras Rosas Místicas? ─ ataca Shinku.

─ No quiero decir eso. Pienso que alguna manera tiene que haber para que se libren de su furia y puedan llegar a salvo al Delorean, pero va a ser complicado. La única manera que concibo para hacerlo posible es que yo vaya con ustedes. Luché al lado de las Rozen Maiden y fui parte de la resistencia cuando Taiki empezó la destrucción de la ciudad. Suiseiseki confía en mí, y soy el único que podrá hablar con ella para que las deje ir y vayan a impedir que Taiki destruya el presente y el futuro. Además, en el caso que Suiseiseki reaccione antes de que sea posible razonar con ella, ustedes necesitarán de un médium para poder resistir mientras buscamos una solución.

Shinku y Suigintou comprendieron entonces lo que Yuu les estaba diciendo: él se estaba ofreciendo para convertirse en el médium de ambas. Nunca habían visto a Yuu más de confianza que en ese momento. Comprendían que él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de ayudarlas a corregir el presente, y más aún cuando él se arrodilló para hacer finalmente el contrato. Shinku y Suigintou sabían que no podían fallar, aunque su misión pareciese imposible de cumplir.

* * *

 **Frente a la torre**

─ ¿Es esto de verdad? ─ se sorprende Suigintou ─ Esta edificación es colosal. No entiendo cómo es que no lo vimos antes.

─ Yo tampoco veo cómo eso es posible, pero aquí empieza la misión, y eso es lo que importa saber en este momento ─ dice Yuu ─. Dejen que yo entre primero, al menos así podrán librarse de las primeras trampas, aunque no les puedo asegurar por cuánto tiempo podrán avanzar sin sobresaltos.

─ No importa Yuu. Lo que vale es la intención ─ dice Shinku con voz queda ─. Ahora debemos avanzar, que no lograremos nada quedándonos aquí.

Yuu entra primero en la puerta principal de aquella gigantesca torre, y las muñecas entienden lo que había dicho Yuu desde un principio: las paredes y el suelo estaban cubiertos de enredaderas y espinas que se movían por su propia cuenta, también había telarañas de cristal que se movían de un lado a otro, tapando completamente el camino. Yuu avanza un par de metros y se detiene justo antes de activar las trampas.

─ ¡Lempicka! ¡Soy yo! ¡Déjame pasar, por favor!

El espíritu artificial de Souseiseki aparece y titila enfrente del humano, y él parece entender lo que estaba diciendo, pues un par de veces asiente. Las distintas trampas se retiran automáticamente y abren un amplio camino por el cual empieza a transitar Yuu, y Shinku y Suigintou, procurando que Lempicka no las descubriera, van tras ellos antes que el camino se cerrara. El lugar entero estaba iluminado por lámparas que estaban bastante alto, dando a los interminables pasillos el aspecto de una enorme mazmorra selvática. Yuu evitaba lo más posible voltear, pero a la vez estaba todo el tiempo pendiente en que Shinku y Suigintou no se queden tan atrás como para ser atrapadas por la trampa que se cerraba nuevamente algunos metros más atrás.

El andar en el interior de los pasillos de la torre parecía que no iba a terminar nunca, y Suigintou pensaba que acabaría por perder los estribos si no veía nada más, y ese pensamiento iba tomando fuerza a medida que avanzaban y el camino no se terminaba. Shinku por su parte tenía la mirada perdida, casi ni veía hacia dónde iba. El camino poco a poco se iba iluminando más, y Suigintou mira que se acercaban a un enorme vestíbulo central sin techo, desde donde se podía ver cuán alto era la torre desde dentro. Las dos muñecas estaban sorprendidas de ver la clase de estructura que había levantado Suiseiseki, y pensaban que eso debió haberle costado mucho para hacer que tuviera su actual aspecto. Lempicka titila un par de veces y asciende por el enorme espacio vacío que llevaba a los pisos superiores, cosa que hizo pensar a las dos Rozen Maiden que tenían una oportunidad para hablar con Yuu.

─ ¿Adónde va Lempicka? ─ se interesa Shinku.

─ Va a recibir nuevas órdenes de Suiseiseki, su nueva dueña ─ responde Yuu ─. Los espíritus artificiales de todas las muñecas, con la excepción de Berry Bell, se han quedado aquí para seguir las órdenes de Suiseiseki. De hecho, fue precisamente Rosary, el espíritu artificial de Kirakishou, la que activó la trampa del hospital cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de ustedes.

─ Eso hace más seguro que Suiseiseki nos está esperando ─ dice Suigintou ─. Ojalá que podamos llegar lo más lejos posible antes de pelear, o estaremos en serios problemas.

─ No me digas ¿Y qué clase de problemas serían esos en los que estarían ustedes-desu?

A las dos muñecas y a Yuu les desciende abruptamente la temperatura cuando escuchan aquella voz, y al voltear confirman su más grande temor: Suiseiseki estaba justo detrás de ellos, y se notaba increíblemente seria.

─ ¡Suiseiseki! ─ exclaman Shinku y Suigintou a la vez.

─ Me alegra ver que todavía me recuerdan, y es que temía que me hayan olvidado-desu ─ en la mano de Suiseiseki aparece el violín de Kanaria, cortesía de Pizzicato ─. Espero que tampoco se hayan olvidado del resto de nuestras hermanas, y de la manera tan miserable en que las traicionaron-desu.

─ ¡Espera, Suiseiseki! Esto no es lo que tú crees… ─ trata de calmar Yuu, pero la muñeca jade no lo oye.

 _(Tema de pelea: I am Machine – de Three Days Grace)_

Suigintou saca también su espada y prepara sus alas para defenderse, pues sabía que Suiseiseki iba a atacar con fuerza desde el principio. Shinku también prepara su defensa lo mejor que puede, procurando resistir el primer ataque de Suiseiseki, pero a esta le basta con sólo tocar una nota y crea dos remolinos que acaban inmediatamente con las defensas de ambas e impactan de forma directa. Shinku y Suigintou no podían creerse que Suiseiseki fuera de pronto tan fuerte como para derribarlas con sólo una nota, y el daño que reciben por el ataque casi bastó por sí solo para dejarlas derrotadas. Suiseiseki había llegado mucho más lejos de lo que ambas hubiesen imaginado jamás.

─ ¡Tranquilízate, Suiseiseki! ─ intenta nuevamente Yuu ─ Ellas vinieron para explicarlo todo…

─ No estoy aquí para escuchar, sino para cumplir con el deseo de venganza de mis hermanas-desu ─ Suiseiseki invoca enredaderas que aprisionan a Yuu y vuelve a fijar su atención en Shinku y Suigintou ─. Ahora prepárense, porque de aquí no van a salir vivas-desu.

Suigintou alza vuelo y lanza sus plumas con todas sus fuerzas, procurando herir y debilitar a Suiseiseki, pero ella usa nuevamente las notas de Kanaria para crear un remolino que la protege y desvía las plumas y las lanza precisamente a Shinku y Suigintou, y esta vez las plumas dan en el blanco. Ambas muñecas sufren nuevamente de un daño bastante importante, y esta vez era la energía de Yuu lo que les permitía seguir en pie.

─ Un médium, ya veo… ─ Suiseiseki desaparece el violín, y en su lugar aparecen las tijeras de Souseiseki y su regadera ─ A ver de qué son capaces cuando tienen el valor de dar la cara-desu.

Shinku saca su bastón, pero ella en realidad no tenía intención alguna por pelear, por lo que ni siquiera se defiende cuando Suiseiseki arremete contra ella y le propina un golpe que la manda a volar contra una de las paredes más cercanas, abriendo un enorme agujero. Suigintou lanza sus plumas a la vez que se lanza con su espada al frente, pero Suiseiseki la detiene con las tijeras de Souseiseki y la empuja hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que Suigintou no logra oponer resistencia y choca contra las escaleras que rodeaban aquel vestíbulo. Suiseiseki se lanza hacia Suigintou y prepara tanto la regadera como las tijeras para acabar con su objetivo. Shinku ve las intenciones de Suiseiseki y va lo más veloz que puede para detener a Suiseiseki, acabando por ser ella quien recibe el ataque.

─ ¡SHINKU! ─ grita Suigintou.

Suiseiseki ni siquiera espera que Shinku cayera completamente por aquel ataque, sino que invoca las enredaderas de Hinaichigo y atrapa a la rubia. Shinku se ve completamente incapacitada para moverse, aunque de todos modos no hace esfuerzo alguno por soltarse, es más, su gesto distante hacía ver como que ni se había dado cuenta de su situación.

─ Te noto algo distraída, Shinku ─ Suiseiseki se acerca poco a poco a la mencionada, aunque no soltaba las armas ─. No me digas que te sientes arrepentida por hacer que ese repulsivo humano acabara con las demás, porque te digo que ya es tarde para eso-desu.

Suigintou se levanta con algo de torpeza y trata de atacar a Suiseiseki, pero sus movimientos son anticipados, y Suiseiseki le quita la espada y luego le da un puñetazo que la deja tirada al suelo.

─ ¡No lo hagas, Suiseiseki! ─ suplica Shinku, cosa que extraña a las otras dos muñecas, que no estaban acostumbradas a oírla hablar así ─ Por favor… No le hagas nada… a Suigintou…

Shinku empieza entonces a llorar, desconcertando completamente a las otras dos muñecas. Shinku siempre había sido una Rozen Maiden que mantenía el porte y la clase en todo momento, pero ahora mostraba más bien una imagen lastimera. La sola visión de su rostro la hacía completamente irreconocible. Shinku no era ella misma, eso estaba claro.

Las enredaderas que sostenían a Yuu se aflojan, permitiendo su escape, pero prefiere quedarse en el lugar, pues sentía que era su deber. Suiseiseki se queda mirando un rato a Shinku, pero pronto vuelve a endurecer su semblante y forma de ser, y entonces alza nuevamente la regadera y las tijeras.

─ Veo que has comprendido las consecuencias de tus acciones, pero ya es muy tarde-desu ─ Suiseiseki se dispone a usar las tijeras para cortarle la cabeza a Shinku ─. Por culpa de ustedes dos Souseiseki, Hinaichigo, Kirakishou y Kanaria fueron destruidas, y sus cuerpos ya no tienen posibilidad alguna de ser reparados. Por esa razón he decidido finalmente participar en el juego de Alice, y en cuanto pueda ver a otou-sama, le pediré que cree nuevos cuerpos para ellas, pero ustedes no van a contar con esa suerte. Ustedes desaparecerán para siempre, y nunca nadie se acordará que alguna vez existieron-desu. Nos has decepcionado a todas, Shinku. Ninguna de nosotras esperamos jamás que hicieras algo tan terrible con tal de convertirte en Alice ¿Tan insegura te sentías de ti misma como para no dar la cara-desu?

Shinku no responde. Sus ojos miraban vacíos el suelo y su expresión no cambiaba en lo más mínimo. Suigintou comprendía que no lograría hacer que Shinku regresara a la realidad, así que se vuelve a levantar y lanza sus plumas, queriendo por lo menos distraer a Suiseiseki y hacer tiempo para desatar a Shinku, pero Suiseiseki reacciona rápidamente y contrataca con espinas blancas que por un lado detienen las espinas, y por el otro atrapan a Suigintou, y le aprietan con suficiente fuerza como para que Suigintou no pudiera contener sus gritos. Suiseiseki vuelve su atención y vuelve a prepararse para ejecutar a Shinku. Esta vez todo parecía perdido.

─ No te concederé unas últimas palabras. No eres digna de tal honor-desu.

Suigintou y Yuu estaban aterrados, pues ninguno de los dos podría ser capaz de salvar a Shinku de morir a manos de Suiseiseki, cuando de pronto surgen Hollie y Meimei para defender a Shinku, logrando hacer que se soltara a tiempo.

─ ¡Reacciona, Shinku! ─ urge Suigintou, tratando con desesperación de escapar de las ataduras de las espinas.

Hollie y Meimei alejan a Shinku de Suiseiseki para asegurarse que estuviera bien, y entonces Meimei va a toda velocidad a liberar a su dueña. Suiseiseki queda desconcertada por la aparición tan repentina en que interfirieron aquellos espíritus artificiales, por lo que invoca a Sui dream y Pizzicato para impedir que siguieran molestando. Suigintou se apresura en recuperar su espada y se prepara nuevamente para pelear, mientras que Yuu corre para tomar a Shinku, en vista que seguía sin estar presente en la pelea.

─ Me han sorprendido, y en un lugar que se supone que creé para que no hubiera posibilidad de ello. Qué irónico-desu.

─ ¡Yuu! ─ grita Suigintou ─ ¡Quiero que te lleves a Shinku y busquen ese auto de una vez! ¡Yo me quedaré aquí y entretendré a Suiseiseki el tiempo que haga falta!

─ ¿Estás loca, Suigintou? ─ protesta Yuu ─ Suiseiseki casi acaba con ambas de un solo golpe. Es imposible que tú sola la contengas hasta que encuentre el Delorean…

─ ¡SOLO VÁYANSE, QUE ME ESTORBAN!

No había manera de entrar en razón con Suigintou, así que Yuu aprieta con frustración los dientes y sube corriendo las escaleras con Shinku en brazos. Suigintou empieza a sentirse relajada, pues así pensaba que al menos tendría Shinku una oportunidad, pero Suiseiseki chasquea los dedos, y entonces espinas blancas surgen de las escaleras y atrapan a Yuu y a Shinku, haciendo que el plan de Suigintou acabara en fracaso.

─ ¿Olvidaron que esta torre la diseñé yo, y que aquí todo ocurre según mis reglas-desu? ─ dice Suiseiseki con un tono bastante oscuro, y hace desaparecer las tijeras y la regadera para sustituirlas por una espada de cristal, sorprendiendo a Suigintou ─ Personalmente nunca sentí otra cosa que aversión hacia Barasuishou, pero ahora también ella me ayudará a deshacerme de ustedes para siempre-desu.

Suigintou ya no veía de qué manera hacer que ella y Shinku pudieran salir de ese aprieto, pero no ve otra opción que asumir la imposible tarea de pelear contra Suiseiseki y tratar de salvar a Shinku, aunque su vida le fuera en ello.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Qué tal les parece este capítulo? ¿Les ha llenado de suspenso? ¿Alguna expectativa que tengan? Cualquier cosa que tengan que decir, saben que tienen el buzón de reviews para comentar. Ahora tengo que seguir actualizando mis fics, así que les dejo por el momento. Se cuidan mucho, ¿OK?

Hasta otra


	9. Una batalla perdida (y I)

**Advertencia:** ¿Cómo se encuentran todos ustedes? Espero que lo hayan pasado bien en el tiempo que les ha tocado esperar por la actualización de este fic. Como bien saben todos, Rozen Maiden no me pertenece.

 **Una batalla perdida (y I)**

 _(Tema de pelea: Still Alive – de Onlap)_

Suigintou sentía bastante dolor por el daño que le había causado Suiseiseki en apenas unos cuantos movimientos, y ahora estaba obligada a pelear ella sola para defender a Shinku, la cual estaba actuando de una manera demasiado extraña, y para remate había sido capturada por Suiseiseki. No se podía pedir una situación más desesperante que aquella, pero Suigintou no contemplaba la alternativa de escapar de allí y abandonar a Shinku, cosa que a ella misma le extrañaba, pues nunca antes había considerado posible que se dispusiera a defenderla.

Suiseiseki se lanza a gran velocidad y casi le arranca la espada de las manos a Suigintou con un movimiento de la espada de cristal de Barasuishou, por lo que la primera Maiden alza vuelo para así estar a salvo de los terribles ataques de la castaña. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Suigintou usa sus plumas, esperando que Suiseiseki esta vez no fuera capaz de defenderse como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero a Suiseiseki le bastó la espada de cristal para defenderse de todas las plumas.

─ ¿Qué te pasa, Suigintou? Te estoy notando un poco lenta-desu.

─ Cállate. Ya verás que acabaré contigo muy pronto ─ Suigintou vuelve a usar sus plumas, pero Suiseiseki nuevamente se defiende limpiamente.

Yuu podía notar la energía que le drenaba Suigintou para luchar con tal intensidad, pero mucho se temía que sus cálculos iniciales estaban completamente errados. No solo Suiseiseki no había hecho posible hablar para solucionar las cosas, sino que parecía determinada con eliminar definitivamente a Shinku y Suigintou. El único detalle era que Suiseiseki parecía tomarse su tiempo para cumplir con su venganza. Shinku continuaba notándose distante, con la vista dirigida al vacío, y Yuu sólo podía tener una idea de lo que pasaba.

─ ¡Shinku, tienes que reaccionar ya! ─ exige Yuu con desesperación ─ ¡Suigintou está peleando sola contra Suiseiseki! ¿No te importa lo que pueda suceder si no son detenidas?

Shiku apenas reacciona alzando un poco la vista, justo a tiempo para ver a Suigintou siendo lanzada y pasando entre ella y Yuu hasta colisionar contra la pared. Suiseiseki se acerca a gran velocidad, teniendo en sus manos la espada de Suigintou.

─ ¿Estás bien, Suigintou? ─ dice Yuu.

─ Esto no ha sido nada todavía ─ responde Suiseiseki ─. El dolor por el que pasaron las demás hacen que esto no signifique nada-desu.

Suigintou cae lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, y Suiseiseki la agarra por el cuello y la choca contra la pared antes que terminara de caer. Suiseiseki pone la espada de Suigintou justo enfrente del cuello de su dueña, esperando que Suigintou suplicara por piedad, pero al no lograrlo, Suiseiseki ve que no tendría sentido quedarse esperando eternamente por aquella súplica. Suigintou era realmente un hueso duro de roer.

─ No lo hagas, Suiseiseki ─ dice Yuu ─. No tienes idea del error que estás cometiendo. Ellas no operaban con Taiki, simplemente cometieron el error de permitir que se convirtiera en médium…

─ Pues jamás ninguna de las Rozen Maiden habíamos cometido antes semejante error, Yuu ─ objeta Suiseiseki ─. Por años, las Rozen Maiden terminábamos nuestro contrato con nuestro médium de turno cuando era el momento de partir. No puedo creer que dos Rozen Maiden que supuestamente se odian tanto cometieran el mismo error con el mismo humano-desu.

Yuu tenía que admitir que Suiseiseki tenía razón. Ya la propia Suiseiseki y Souseiseki le habían explicado ese detalle algún tiempo atrás, cuando había empezado la guerra declarada por Taiki. Suigintou intenta usar sus alas para quitarse de encima a Suiseiseki, pero la muñeca jade reacciona a tiempo y le despoja de ambas alas en apenas un instante, dejando así a Suigintou sin recurso alguno para defenderse. Shinku mira fijamente a las otras dos muñecas en silencio, pensando en cómo es que había parado en ese lugar, pero al ver que Suiseiseki había retomado su atención en Suigintou para acabar con ella, Shinku reacciona de inmediato y usa sus pétalos para proteger a Suigintou de una muerte que ya había sido decretada y la aleja de Suiseiseki.

─ ¡No lo hagas, no mates a Suigintou! ─ dice Shinku con la voz partida ─ Yo… te aseguro… Te aseguro que no fuimos nosotras…

─ Shinku… Nuevamente intentas engañarme, igual como hiciste con todas-desu ─ Suiseiseki lanza la espada de Suigintou directamente al pecho de Shinku, pero Yuu logra mover las ataduras de Shinku para que la esquivara.

─ Shinku dice la verdad. Yo lo sé, porque las conocí cuando ella y Suigintou pelearon con Taiki y lo forzaron a convertirse en su médium. Era necesario que lo hicieran, porque ya de por sí Taiki era demasiado fuerte…

Shinku logra deshacerse de sus ataduras y salta hacia atrás cuando Suiseiseki usa espinas blancas para atacarle, pero la maniobra evasiva no sirve de mucho, porque Suiseiseki se abalanza sobre ella para cortarla con las tijeras de Souseiseki que nuevamente aparecen, y Shinku apenas logra salvarse con su bastón, aunque es impulsada contra el suelo al otro lado de aquella sala. Suiseiseki llega hasta Shinku corriendo y prepara nuevamente las tijeras, pero Suigintou la ataca desde atrás, ya habiendo recuperado su espada, por lo que Suiseiseki debe cambiar su movimiento para esquivar a Suigintou, y luego le propina un fortísimo golpe en pecho que hace que Suigintou retroceda casi tres metros. Suigintou, lejos de rendirse o dejarse retorcer de dolor, vuelve a ponerse de pie y hace emerger nuevamente sus alas para luego convertirlas en dragones de plumas negras que se lanzan furiosos para derrotar a Suiseiseki de una vez, pero Suiseiseki usa las enredaderas de Hinaichigo para crear jaulas reducidas y fuertes que encierran las bestias y hacen inútil todo intento por salir. Suigintou se sentía frustrada por no lograr dar con la fórmula necesaria para derrotar a Suiseiseki, pero tampoco es que contara con tiempo para elaborar alguna estrategia.

─ Una vez más lo digo: Has perdido mucha intensidad de pronto-desu ─ se burla Suiseiseki.

─ ¿Qué puedes tener tú que te resistes tanto? No puedo creer que seas capaz de todo esto, tomando en cuenta lo débil que siempre has sido ─ dice Suigintou con burla y amargura mezclados.

─ ¿Débil? Yo creo que te equivocas, Suigintou. Lo que pasa es que siempre has subestimado a las demás, pensando en tu nivel a pesar de tu desventaja, te haces sentir superior a cualquiera de nosotras, pero voy a demostrarte lo poderosa que puede ser una Rozen Maiden realmente, y entonces dejarás de pensar que somos débiles e insignificantes-desu.

Las tijeras de Souseiseki son remplazadas por la regadera, como muestra de que Suiseiseki iba a pelear usando únicamente su propia fuerza, cosa que, según Suigintou, sería una gran oportunidad para acabar con la pelea, si bien Suiseiseki no parecía en absoluto nerviosa por su resolución.

Shinku se levanta con dificultad y ve a Suiseiseki y Suigintou que nuevamente se batirían en duelo. Shinku quería gritar que se detuvieran, pero las palabras no salen de su boca, ni siquiera un mínimo sonido. Ambas contendientes chocan sus armas con todas sus fuerzas, y esta vez Suigintou podía notar la diferencia en la fuerza usada, aunque eso no le ayudó a obtener la ventaja que tanto necesitaba. Suiseiseki forcejea con Suigintou por unos cuantos segundos, y luego afloja la presión para desestabilizar a Suigintou y propinarle un golpe directo al rostro y luego usar su regadera para golpearla en un costado.

Suigintou retrocede y resiente un gran dolor, y es que Suiseiseki le había golpeado precisamente donde antes había sufrido el golpe de Taiki en la primera pelea. Suigintou pensaba que aquella herida había sido completamente curada, había pasado bastante tiempo dejando que su costado se curara, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente la energía tomada y usada con aquel propósito.

 _(Tema de pelea: Down from the Sky – de Trivium)_

Suiseiseki no da tiempo a Suigintou para intentar apaciguar aquel dolor tan agudo que tenía y la embiste nuevamente con su regadera, a lo que Suigintou alza vuelo para evitar mayores complicaciones con su estado físico, pero eso no le ayuda en nada, pues Suiseiseki invoca un árbol que la atrapa y la choca violentamente contra las paredes de la sala. Aún con Suiseiseki con su poder disminuido resultaba más de lo que la Maiden alada podía afrontar sola. Shinku se levanta lentamente, quería detener la pelea a como diera lugar, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado. Tenía miedo, y sentía un gran peso de conciencia, como si ella misma hubiese matado a las demás muñecas. Se sentía sucia y maligna, algo que sin duda no podía ser una cualidad de Alice, sino que la hacía mucho más imperfecta y despreciable de lo que sin duda Rozen hubiese esperado.

─ ¡DESPIERTA, SHINKU! ─ grita Suigintou con todas sus fuerzas ─ ¡YA DEJA DE ESTARTE SINTIENDO MAL, QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA PELEA!

─ No… Eso no es verdad ─ dice débilmente Shinku, aunque Suigintou pudo oírla con claridad ─. Yo no deseo pelear… No quiero pelear nunca más... Ahora me doy cuenta… Me doy cuenta… Todo esto está mal ─ Shinku empieza a llorar, aunque su voz, si bien se notaba partida y lastimera, no reflejaba llanto ─. No quiero pelear nunca más. No quiero volver a herir a ninguna de las demás.

─ Shinku…

─ Bonitas palabras, Shinku. Realmente conmovedoras-desu ─ dice Suiseiseki con tono neutro, por lo que Shinku no comprendía si se trataba o no de una burla ─. Pero elegiste el momento equivocado para decirlas-desu ¿Por qué no las dijiste antes, cuando estábamos todas reunidas? ¿Por qué no te opusiste al juego de Alice desde un principio, al igual que yo lo hice, o como lo hizo Hinaichigo al final-desu? Te tardaste demasiado para decidirte, Shinku, y en cuanto me termine de encargar de Suigintou, pagarás las consecuencias muy caras-desu.

Suigintou se libera con mucha dificultad de las gruesas ramas que la tenían atada, pero al posarse siente nuevamente el dolor en el costado y se ve obligada a apoyarse en una rodilla y ponerse una mano en el área afectada. Ya sabía que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar una pelea larga, pues su estado podría empeorar hasta ser insostenible, y tampoco tenía una idea clara de qué hacer en esa situación. Suiseiseki invoca nuevos brotes que se dirigen a Suigintou, y ella los esquiva al vuelo con mucho esfuerzo. Aún toda la energía que pudiera tomar de Yuu no serviría de nada para curarse y pelear al máximo nivel. Suigintou veía que la pelea ya estaba perdida.

Shinku crea de improviso un grueso escudo de pétalos de rosa para detener la pelea, pero Suiseiseki, rompiendo por un momento lo que había dicho a Suigintou, invoca el violín de Kanaria y toca algunas notas para desaparecer todos los pétalos.

─ No comas ansias, Shinku. Te dije que tú seguías para hacerme con tu Rosa Mística-desu.

─ ¡Si no vas a pelear en serio no te metas, Shinku! ─ grita Suigintou, tratando de ignorar el ardor que se intensificaba.

─ Pero Suigintou…

─ Sólo yo voy a pelear con Suiseiseki. Tú tienes que irte y buscar el Delorean para regresar al pasado y corregir todo esto ─ Shinku entra en estado de shock al escuchar aquello, y más todavía al ver los ojos llenos de decisión de Suigintou ─. Tienes el encargo de vencer tú sola a Taiki, y espero que no falles.

─ No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo-desu ¿Tratas de decir que Taiki y ustedes dos no eran aliados? ¡COMO SI FUERA A CREER SEMEJANTE BAZOFIA-DESU! ─ para inquietud de Shinku y Suigintou, el ojo rojo de Suiseiseki empieza a llorar, mientras el ojo verde brillaba intensamente de rabia ─ Ustedes dos destruyeron la vida de todas las demás. Poco les importó transgredir las limitaciones que se supone teníamos con la participación de humanos en el juego de Alice. Aún si alguna de ustedes lograse vencerme y poseer todas las Rosas Místicas, ¿en serio creen que otou-sama aceptaría a una "muñeca perfecta" que tiene el descaro de ensuciar las manos de otros para tener las suyas presuntamente limpias? Alice nunca verá la luz en ninguna de ustedes dos, porque nunca tuvieron el valor de lograrlo por sí mismas, ni hay dentro de ninguna de las dos lo que realmente se necesita-desu.

Suigintou desciende lentamente, pues le estaba costando cada vez más mantener el vuelo con el dolor que tenía. Sus palabras habían resultado mucho más serias y sinceras de lo que nunca antes había dicho algo a Shinku desde antes de descubrir el juego de Alice, y de ello apenas se daba cuenta, pues era consciente de que podría no sobrevivir a la pelea, pero al menos Shinku podría revertir aquellos cambios bizarros y misteriosos que había introducido Taiki. Sólo debía cambiar esa actitud y actuar como la Shinku que siempre había conocido.

Suiseiseki avanza nuevamente a toda velocidad, y Suigintou sólo puede esperar que su escudo de plumas aguantara el tiempo necesario para que idease algo útil. En efecto, el escudo de plumas de Suigintou logra detener los ataques de Suiseiseki, si bien ella no para de atacar y causa un desgaste importante en el escudo. Suigintou trata de pensar en algo que le ayudara a ganar la pelea, pero no logra dar con la fórmula que pensaba necesaria, y el escudo empezaba a tener agujeros. El tiempo que tenía era muy poco, y se le estaba agotando.

─ No vas a poder esconderte de mí eternamente, Suigintou, y tampoco tu plan va a funcionar para que Shinku escape de aquí-desu.

Suiseiseki logra finalmente desgarrar el escudo de plumas y usa su regadera para crear ramas fuertes para atrapar nuevamente a Suigintou, y esta vez lo hace de modo que le costase mucho más escapar.

─ ¡Suigintou! ─ grita Shinku.

─ ¡Te dije que te vayas! ─ reprende la muñeca albina ─ ¡No me hagas repetirlo otra vez, o seré yo quien te acabe después de esta pelea!

Shinku, a pesar de la oportunidad que tenía y de la seriedad en la orden de su hermana mayor, se niega a irse de allí. No lograba encontrar ese espíritu de pelea que tenía antes, pero tampoco quería abandonar a Suigintou, sin importar las consecuencias de ello. Sabiendo Suiseiseki lo que pasaría si Shinku nuevamente se atreve a pelear para ayudar a Suigintou, crea ramas nuevas que capturan a la rubia y la inmovilizan de manos y pies. Suigintou usa su espada y sus alas para deshacerse de su prisión, aunque le cuesta trabajo escapar. Suiseiseki no hacía ademán alguno por burlarse, aunque Suigintou lo interpretaba así a propósito.

─ ¿Tienes dificultades para salir de mi trampa-desu? Quiero que te des cuenta de algo bastante curioso, Suigintou: Tengo cuatro médiums, pero a la vez ninguno de ellos me da directamente su energía: Jun porta el anillo de Kirakishou y acabé renunciando al contrato que él tenía antes conmigo, Tomoe tiene el anillo de Hinaichigo, Mitsu tiene el anillo de Kanaria, y la abuela porta el anillo de Souseiseki. Como podrás ver, peleo en prácticamente las mismas condiciones que tú, sin el uso de otra Rosa Mística aparte de la mía… o mejor dicho, yo sí estoy en inferioridad, porque me acabo de acordar que convenciste a Yuu de ser tu médium ¿Aún crees que soy débil e insignificante-desu? ¿Aún crees que eres superior a todas las demás-desu?

Suigintou logra librarse y usa sus plumas contra Suiseiseki, pero la muñeca jade crea un tronco que la escuda contra aquel ataque. Suigintou rodea el árbol a toda velocidad para volver a lanzar sus plumas, cosa que anticipa Suiseiseki al escalar el tronco que la protegía y embestir directamente a Suigintou, haciendo que cayera violentamente al suelo. Suigintou intenta reaccionar luego de verse en el suelo, pero Suiseiseki le atrapa ambas manos, permitiéndose una mano libre para tomar la Rosa Mística de Suigintou.

─ ¡NO LO HAGAS, SUISEISEKI! ─ grita Yuu con desesperación ─ ¡NO SABES LO QUE HACES! ¡VAS A HACER QUE ESTE DAÑO QUE SUFRIERON TODAS NO TENGA VUELTA ATRÁS!

Suiseiseki ni siquiera daba muestras de escuchar lo que hablaba Yuu, por lo que simplemente se prepara para acabar de una vez con Suigintou. Meimei no podría ayudar a Suigintou, pues Sui dream y Pizzicato no permitían que Meimei ni Hollie tuviesen margen de movimiento. Shinku interviene nuevamente usando la poca energía que podía concentrar en su situación, y lanza pétalos que logran aturdir a Suiseiseki. Suigintou se aleja con dificultad y se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, pues sentía que su costado en cualquier momento podría fracturarse completamente. Suiseiseki se levanta luego de recobrar el sentido, y ve que Suigintou estaba a punto de utilizar el último recurso que le quedaba: las alas de Suigintou se encendían de azul y concentraban toda la fuerza que podía para atacar.

─ Shinku, creo que, si la vieses detenidamente, podrías tener un deja vú-desu.

Shinku estaba completamente horrorizada, y es que Suiseiseki tenía razón: Suigintou usando aquellas llamas azules era exactamente igual a cuando ambas pelearon dentro del sueño de Jun. Era imposible olvidar eso, y había sido precisamente ese recuerdo lo que había venido atormentando a Shinku hasta que se había dado cuenta que Suigintou seguía viva, y también fue lo que la había llevado a buscarla antes de que aquel viaje en el tiempo empezara.

─ ¡No lo hagas, Suigintou! ¡DETENTEEEEE!

Suigintou lanza su ataque a Suiseiseki sin hacer caso a Shinku, sabiendo que eso sin duda iba a significar el fin de la pelea. Suiseiseki parecía sorprendida al principio, pero su reacción final es el de crear ramas que desvían el fuego, y esas mismas ramas se agitan a alta velocidad como látigos para abanicar el fuego y devolverlo a Suigintou, la cual es alcanzada por su propio ataque.

─ ¡SUIGINTOU!

─ La historia se acaba de repetir, pero esta vez va a ser la última-desu.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Opiniones al respecto? Sé que posiblemente me pasé, pero es que esto no tendría avance si no lo hacía así :p. Bueno, lo que queda es esperar la próxima actualización, que les aseguro les va a fascinar

Hasta otra


	10. Una batalla perdida (y II)

**Advertencia:** Ha llegado el momento de presentarles otro capítulo de este fic que aún no perderá el momento intenso del capítulo anterior. Como bien saben ya, Rozen Maiden no me pertenece. Es hora del show

 **Una batalla perdida (y II)**

 _(Tema de pelea: Already Over – de RED)_

Shinku corre desesperada por salvar a Suigintou de sus propias llamas que la estaban consumiendo, pero es repentinamente detenida por unas enormes ramas que casi la estampan contra el suelo. Voltea y ve que Suiseiseki ahora fijaba su atención en ella.

─ Ahora es tu turno, Shinku. No creas que estoy satisfecha por haber derrotado a Suigintou-desu. De hecho, es contigo con quien más deseo arreglar cuentas-desu.

Shinku esquiva al último momento varias enredaderas que emergen de las ramas. No quería pelear, y tampoco quería usar sus poderes para otra cosa que no fuese salvar a Suigintou, quien cae pesadamente al suelo mientras el fuego azul la seguía envolviendo. Su peor pesadilla estaba cobrando vida. Estaba presenciando que Suigintou volviese a pasar por aquel terrible momento que habían vivido dentro del sueño de Jun.

─ Debo salvar a Suigintou… No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar… No podría perdonármelo…

─ ¿Y qué me dices de lo que le pasó a las demás-desu? ─ Suiseiseki invoca nuevas enredaderas que atrapan a Shinku de manos y pies, la agita en el aire y la lanza de forma despiadada contra la pared ─ Lo que tú y Suigintou nos han hecho nunca se los voy a perdonar. Les haré vivir una pesadilla como nunca lo hayan vivido-desu.

Suiseiseki se lanza nuevamente a Shinku, pero ella la esquiva y corre sin dudarlo hacia Suigintou, invoca sus pétalos y los lanza a toda velocidad para apagar las llamar que la quemaban, haciendo caso omiso a que Suiseiseki invocase las espinas de Kirakishou y la atrapasen, apretándole con fuerza.

─ Su… Suiseiseki…

─ Hasta aquí has llegado, Shinku ─ Suiseiseki vuelve a invocar las tijeras de Souseiseki y apunta directamente a la frente de Shinku ─. Alguna vez fuiste fuente de admiración para todas nosotras, pero ahora sólo eres un objetivo a destruir, además que te ves tan patética que pienso que sería piadoso de mi parte acabarte ahora. Dile adiós a este mundo-desu.

─ ¡No lo hagas, Suiseiseki! ─ grita Yuu, haciendo un mayor esfuerzo que antes por zafarse de sus ataduras ─ ¡Ellas no convirtieron a Taiki en su médium a propósito! ¡El Delorean es una máquina del tiempo en el que ellas estuvieron viajando! ¡Puedes verlo por ti misma, Suiseiseki!

─ Yuu… ─ Suiseiseki mira fijamente al humano, y nuevamente se veía que uno de sus ojos (esta vez el verde) estaba llorando ─ Tú fuiste testigo del horror que nos tocó a todas vivir por culpa de Taiki, y también pudiste notar que Shinku y Suigintou le concedieron un poder que nunca ninguna Rozen Maiden había dado a un médium, sin importar qué tan cercanos pudiesen ser, y el precio que tuvimos nosotras que pagar por ello fue bastante alto. Ya es hora que ellas dos también asuman la las consecuencias de sus acciones-desu.

Shinku no hace esfuerzo alguno para escapar, nuevamente. Era como si estuviese resignada al horrible destino que Suiseiseki había designado para ella, como si fuera la única manera de poner fin a la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Hollie y Meimei seguían imposibilitados para ayudar, así que nada había que pudiera interrumpir a Suiseiseki al darle el golpe de gracia a Shinku.

O eso pensaba.

Unas plumas negras logran que Suiseiseki perdiese el enfoque y nuevamente se quedaba sin completar su ejecución, y al voltear ve que Suigintou aún no se rendía, a pesar que ya no era capaz de levantarse y estuviera bastante dañada por su propio fuego. Alrededor de Suigintou se veían varios pétalos chamuscados, los mismos que habían salvado a Suigintou y alejado el fuego de ella.

─ No te rindes, a pesar de estar ya derrotada-desu ─ susurra Suiseiseki.

─ Tu oponente… soy yo… ─ Suigintou estaba completamente inmovilizada, pero eso no disminuyó su espíritu de pelea ─ No voy a dejarte… vencer a Shinku. La única que puede vencerla soy yo…

─ Tu Rosa Mística seguirá dándome problemas mientras siga en tu cuerpo. Muy bien ─ Suiseiseki refuerza las ataduras de Shinku para impedirle escapar de allí ─. No me preocupa para nada ese problema. Sólo debo tomar tu Rosa Mística y asunto resuelto-desu. No será complicado, tomando en cuenta el deplorable estado en que te encuentras-desu.

─ ¡Suigintou! ¡Aléjate, rápido! ─ rogaba Shinku mientras forcejeaba inútilmente.

─ Eso fue lo que debiste hacer desde un principio, Shinku ─ dice Suigintou más para sí misma que para la rubia ─. Ya es demasiado tarde para que pueda hacer nada. No puedo moverme por más que lo intente. Pero al menos… al menos no tendré el disgusto de verte caer… ─ Shinku sentía que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras veía a Suiseiseki justo a un lado de Suigintou ─ Shinku… Queda de tu parte corregir la historia. No permitas que Taiki haga lo que quiere… Sálvanos a todas, pero sobre todo… salva a Megu.

─ Suigintou…

Suiseiseki le extrae con una mano la Rosa Mística a Suigintou. Yuu y Shinku estaban con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras veían aquel brillo característico emerger del cuerpo de la albina. Shinku quería gritar, pero la voz no salía de su garganta, a pesar de que lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas. Suiseiseki se queda mirando un rato la Rosa Mística de Suigintou y luego lo absorbe para así recibir sus poderes. Ahora la muñeca jade tenía en su poder seis Rosas Místicas, y tan solo le faltaba una para completar sus planes.

─ ¿Lo viste todo con detalle, Shinku? ¿Viste cuán triste y patético ha sido-desu? ¿Viste cómo es posible caer desde lo más alto hasta lo más bajo de pronto-desu? ─ dice Suiseiseki sin voltear a ver a su hermana ─ No me refiero a la pérdida de Suigintou, sino a tu propia actitud e incapacidad-desu. Suigintou me demostró lo que pensaba en todo momento. Ella no temió hacerse oír por mí. Su mensaje al pelear fue más claro para mí que tus lágrimas y tus ruegos. Está claro que mis poderes ahora están a un nivel totalmente distinto al de ustedes, pero estoy segura que me hubiesen dado muchos problemas si hubieras tenido al menos la mitad de decisión y espíritu de pelea que tanto me había acostumbrado a ver en ti-desu ─ poco a poco Suiseiseki voltea para encarar a Shinku y hacerle ver que ahora lloraba por ambos ojos, y no por uno solo ─. Desde que entraste aquí no has hecho más que decepcionarme, Shinku. Una cosa es que actuaras extraño desde que salimos del sueño de Jun cuando derrotaste a Suigintou, pero en estos momentos no logro ver ni siquiera la sombra de la Shinku que tanto queríamos y admirábamos todas-desu. No te reconozco-desu ¿Dónde estás realmente? ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿No vas a pelear? ¿¡NO VAS A RESPONDER POR LAS DEMANDAS DE TODAS-DESU!? ¡TODAS MURIERON POR TU CAUSA Y POR TU CULPA, Y AÚN SIGUES RENDIDA-DESU! ─ Shinku siente cómo su cuerpo temblaba y se ponía frío, sacudido por las palabras de Suiseiseki ─ ¿Aún sigues sin recordar cómo es ser una Rozen Maiden? ¿Has olvidado la determinación y rectitud en pelea que todas nos habíamos acostumbrado a ver en ti-desu? No puedo decir que yo te haya superado, sino que tú misma te has reducido a esto-desu. Te has convertido en la misma basura que solías decir que era Suigintou sólo para ofenderla-desu.

Shinku siente entonces una enorme rabia emerger de ella, pero no era en absoluto para Suiseiseki, sino para ella misma. Había actuado completamente extraño desde que se había enterado del descalabro que había convertido el mundo en aquel pandemónium, por culpa de esa actitud había permitido que Suigintou perdiese su Rosa Mística. En ese momento Shinku se acuerda de Jun, y de la manera en que él la había animado aquella vez que Shinku había perdido su brazo a manos de Suigintou. Esa vez Shinku había perdido las esperanzas de seguir adelante, se sentía totalmente perdida antes que la pelea contra Suigintou terminase realmente, pero gracias a Jun fue capaz de levantarse una vez más y pelear, e inclusive de vencer, contra todo pronóstico. Ahora comprendía lo que Suigintou realmente deseaba, y el verdadero contenido de aquellas últimas palabras, si bien ya era imposible que pudiera hacer nada más, pues ya Suiseiseki estaba frente a ella. También pudo comprender lo que realmente le estaba diciendo Suiseiseki, y podía ver que Suiseiseki no deseaba verla así, sino a la Shinku seria, determinada y segura que siempre había sido. Su estado actual nunca fue la forma adecuada de encarar a Suiseiseki, ni de intentar hablar con ella.

Su Rosa Mística iba a ser tomada en cualquier momento, pero eso ya no era impedimento para que Shinku levantase la vista y mirara directamente a Suiseiseki, quien todavía seguía llorando y nuevamente con las tijeras de Souseiseki listas para acabar con ella. Resistirse era inútil, pero Shinku podía sentirse ella misma antes de caer ante su hermana, y por fin veía la manera adecuada para poner fin a toda aquella pesadilla.

─ Suiseiseki… Gracias por abrirme los ojos. Dejé que el dolor me cegara nuevamente, pero gracias a ti y Suigintou he logrado recordarme a mí misma. Ahora ya me siento mejor, y realmente lamento tardarme tanto para hablarte apropiadamente. Gracias.

─ Por nada. Esto era exactamente lo que quería ver y oír-desu ─ Suiseiseki suelta las tijeras al último momento y sonríe ligeramente, aunque sin dejar de llorar ─. Nada me hubiera disgustado más que tomar la Rosa Mística de aquella Shinku que no sé ni quién es ni cómo paró en tu lugar, y ahora me puedo sentir tranquila de ver que estás de vuelta-desu. Supongo que ya no tienes nada que decir… ─ Shinku niega tranquilamente, y Suiseiseki acrecienta un poco su sonrisa mientras posaba una mano en medio del pecho de Shinku, al tiempo que deshacía las ataduras ─ Entonces ya puedo ir tras otou-sama, y hacer que todo vuelva a empezar para nosotras. Gracias por permitirme ver de nuevo a la Shinku que admiro y aprecio-desu.

Shinku podía ver el brillo de su propia Rosa Mística en manos de Suiseiseki, poniendo fin a la batalla y haciéndola cerrar los ojos. Lo único que lamentaba era que Suigintou no viese cómo había vuelto a ser ella misma.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ ¿Así es como son las cosas? ─ cuestiona Yuu.

─ Souseiseki pudo descubrirlo mientras estábamos peleando contra ese idiota de Taiki-desu ─ responde Suiseiseki con seriedad ─. Las siete Rosas Místicas reunidas en un único cuerpo y entidad… El secreto para convertirse en Alice… Todo resultó ser mucho más complejo que simplemente pelear en el juego de Alice y arrebatarnos las Rosas Místicas unas a otras-desu. Yo sólo fui quien pudo dar con ese secreto en la práctica en aquella pelea-desu.

Shinku, que se encontraba dentro de su maleta, abre poco a poco los ojos y se da cuenta de dónde estaba. Era como si hubiese sido un simple sueño todo lo que había pasado en aquella pelea. Shinku no entendía absolutamente nada: Ella y Suigintou habían perdido ante Suiseiseki, y claramente había tomado sus Rosas Místicas, pero de pronto estaba allí, en su cuerpo, como si nunca hubieran peleado. Bastó echar un vistazo a su alrededor para ver que su maleta no era la única presente, siendo en total seis maletas, de las cuales sólo una permanecía cerrada. Fue fácil deducir que esa era la maleta de Suigintou, si bien no había nada que le hiciera explicar cómo lo sabía. Yuu y Suiseiseki estaban como si nada, ambos sentados en altas sillas alrededor de una pequeña mesa con unos platos de comida recientemente usados.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar? No se parece en nada a la casa de Jun ─ es lo primero que dice Shinku al salir de su maleta.

─ Nos encontramos en el último piso de la torre-desu ─ responde tranquilamente Suiseiseki ─. Creada a partir de la tragedia que vivimos cinco de nosotras, levanté esta torre con el propósito de derrotarte a ti y a Suigintou y destruirlas completamente, pero al final… Simplemente no puedo caer tan bajo como para estar a la altura de ese Taiki, a pesar de toda la rabia que llegué a tener-desu.

─ Suiseiseki… ─ Shinku baja por un momento la mirada y se pone una mano en el pecho, buscando las palabras correctas para continuar su conversación ─ Entonces acabaste viendo algo más, a pesar de que sí buscabas destruirnos.

─ Era necesario seguir adelante, Shinku ─ le responde la muñeca jade ─. Con o sin las intenciones de aniquilarlas, en todo momento era necesario tomar sus Rosas Místicas para que otou-sama viniese. No podía permitirme dudar si deseaba que las demás regresasen-desu. Por esa razón es que continué la pelea sin dudar, a pesar de haber visto desde un primer momento que todo lo que dijo Taiki había sido una mentira-desu.

─ ¿Entonces lograste ver a otou-sama? ─ Shinku estaba estupefacta, pues jamás había pensado que Suiseiseki fuese capaz de eso, más que nada por su constante negativa a formar parte del juego de Alice ─ ¿Eso significa que lograste alcanzar a Alice, y aun así renunciaste a ello para regresarlas a todas?

─ Hay un error en tu formulación, Shinku ─ interviene Yuu ─. Suiseiseki en realidad no buscaba convertirse en Alice. Ella sólo deseaba llamar a Rozen para pedirle que las reparase a todas y devolviera las Rosas Místicas. Debo admitir que incluso yo temí en todo momento que Suiseiseki iba en serio con destruirlas, pero al final sólo era parte de su plan para acabar con el martirio que ha estado viviendo desde la pelea con Taiki.

─ Si tú y Suigintou hubiesen demostrado que Taiki decía la verdad, o si hubieran claudicado en su forma de actuar hasta el final, demostrando que sólo fingían, es posible que sí las hubiese acabado-desu ─ dice Suiseiseki con cara de estar todavía enojada ─. Aun debo decir que sigo dudando de ustedes y pienso que nos deben una explicación a todas, y no estaría mal que empieces ahora-desu.

─ Suigintou y yo hemos estado viajando por el tiempo ─ empieza Shinku sin rodeos ─. Todas y cada una de nuestras paradas han sido accidentales: al principio viajamos sin darnos cuenta de adónde íbamos, y acabamos en el pasado en que conocimos a Yuu cuando era joven, casi tanto como Jun ─ Yuu se rasca la cabeza algo apenado ─. Es verdad que Taiki se convirtió en nuestro médium, pero lo hicimos para poder derrotarlo, pues aún sin poder alguno era demasiado difícil de derrotar. Un monstruo entre los humanos, eso era Taiki.

─ ¿Y por qué no deshicieron el contrato-desu? Nosotras jamás dejamos a nuestros médiums sin antes liberar nuestros contratos-desu.

─ Sólo pensaba que podríamos aprovechar ese contrato para mantenerlo a raya en el futuro. Jamás sospechamos que Taiki pudiera obtener poder alguno de nuestros contratos, pues se supone que ello sólo funciona para que el humano otorgue su energía a la Rozen Maiden con quien establece el contrato.

─ Comprendo lo que dices. Yo tampoco me pude creer cuando supe de los poderes que adquirió Taiki cuando empezó su persecución ─ dice Yuu ─. Al parecer el contrato muñeca-humano guarda secretos, incluso para las mismas Rozen Maiden, y de alguna manera Taiki descifró ese secreto.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento…?

Shinku se corta en cuanto escucha que la última maleta cerrada se abre, y de allí sale Suigintou, tan desconcertada como lo estaba Shinku cuando abría su propia maleta. Suigintou se mira a sí misma, como si le costase reconocerse, y también pasa una mano por su costado, evidenciando que su daño había sido completamente reparado.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que…?

─ Otou-sama se apiadó de ti y te reparó, e incluso te dejó un obsequio que tal vez te agrade-desu ─ Suiseiseki interrumpe las divagaciones de Suigintou.

Suigintou se queda mirando sorprendida a Suiseiseki, como preguntando qué clase de obsequio era ese del que hablaba, y de pronto, como si su cuerpo se diese cuenta antes que ella, pasa una mano por su abdomen, topándose con una superficie que se sentía igual de sólida que sus propios dedos. Suigintou no podía creérselo: finalmente había sido completada.

─ Ahora que las dos se despertaron… ─ Suiseiseki se baja de su asiento y se dirige a su maleta para sacar algo ─ Me pregunto si ustedes pueden reconocer esto. Esto le pertenecía a Taiki, y fue lo único que me dio la curiosidad suficiente para no destruirlo junto con él.

Suiseiseki saca una revista deportiva que titulaba ser un almanaque que abarcaba varios juegos deportivos entre el período 1970-2020. Suigintou deja escapar un grito de asombro en cuanto ve aquel almanaque y casi se lo quita a Suiseiseki.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Suigintou? ─ se preocupa Yuu.

─ ¿Cómo le hizo…? ¿Cómo es que este almanaque cayó en manos de Taiki, si esto lo había encontrado yo en el futuro?

Shinku también cae en cuenta de que Suigintou tenía razón. Algo no estaba cuadrando, y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a dar con las piezas faltantes para descubrir lo que había pasado en realidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Alguno de ustedes se esperaba este giro? Supongo que no, pero así se los pongo :p. Les dejo por un rato mientras preparo la siguiente actualización, y se les agradece que dejen sus reviews en el buzón para leerlos más tarde :D

Hasta otra


	11. El inicio de la pesadilla

**Advertencia:** Saludos, lectores de este fanfic. Si llegaron a este punto no puede ser por casualidad, pues nadie más de 20000 palabras si no gustan de las mismas . Ahora, que empiece la función

 **El inicio de la pesadilla**

─ Este almanaque… este almanaque ─ Suigintou seguía mirando fijamente la revista, y las manos le temblaban sin saber del todo por qué ─ ¿Cómo es que esto llegó a manos de Taiki? Esto lo conseguí en el futuro, y pensé que se vería bien para regalárselo a Megu.

─ ¿Entonces eso viene del futuro? ─ Yuu estaba tan confundido como las tres muñecas presentes ─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo paró una revista del futuro en manos de Taiki en el pasado?

─ No lo sé, y francamente tampoco logro ver lo especial, y eso que lo he intentado-desu ─ admite Suiseiseki ─. Ya se hacía raro que un humano fuera capaz de hacer dinero con tanta velocidad mientras hundía a toda la ciudad a su alrededor-desu.

Suigintou abre la revista y se cerciora que esa era realmente _su_ revista, pero nota un enorme defecto que abarca la mayoría de las páginas: Los eventos deportivos que la revista reflejaba con resultados y detalles relevantes estaban tachados con gruesas X que se repetían una y otra vez. Suigintou no entendía qué significaba aquello.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que Taiki le hizo al almanaque? La ha rayado en muchas páginas.

─ A verlo, que yo podría ayudarte ─ Yuu se levanta de su asiento y espera que Suigintou le muestre la revista, cosa que hace sin rechistar ─. Típico de Taiki. Él siempre ha tenido el hábito de tachar así todo lo que logra darle resultados positivos: las respuestas correctas de los exámenes, sus listas de chicos a golpear, sus compromisos asumidos… No hay duda que esto estuvo en sus manos.

Suigintou pasa páginas de la revista hasta que llega al punto que Yuu le había indicado en un principio cuando le contó a ella y Shinku lo que había pasado. En efecto, el primer resultado deportivo tachado constaba de un juego de hockey sobre césped que se había llevado a cabo apenas año y medio después de las dos batallas que Suigintou y Shinku habían tenido contra Taiki. Pero los demás eventos previos estaban intactos, como si Taiki no los hubiese tomado en cuenta antes del primer uso en las apuestas.

─ ¿Por qué no hay nada más antes de estas tachaduras? ─ dice Suigintou muy extrañada y permitiendo que Yuu tomase el calendario.

─ El juego de hockey coincide con su llegada a la mayoría de edad, cuando Taiki ya estaba legalmente capacitado para participar en eventos de apuestas ─ dice Yuu ─. Los anteriores evidentemente no pudieron ser de ninguna utilidad para Taiki, aunque podría haberse valido de ellos para cerciorarse de la veracidad del almanaque.

─ Pero eso sigue sin responder cómo llegó eso a manos de Taiki ─ cuestiona Shinku ─. Es imposible que ese almanaque apareciera de la nada, así como así. Alguien debió haberle dado el almanaque.

─ Sea quien sea, también deberíamos tomar los siguientes factores: La fecha mínima debe ser obviamente el primero de febrero de 1980, que fue cuando ustedes pelearon por primera vez contra Taiki ─ formula Yuu ─. Ciertamente es imposible que ya entonces fuera capaz de comprender el poder de las Rozen Maiden, mucho menos de manipular ese poder como si fuese propio, pero también es cierto que a partir de aquí debió estar buscándolas a ustedes y la manera de romperlas ─ Yuu pasa distraídamente las páginas de la revista, cuando de pronto ve algo que le llama la atención ─ ¿Qué es esto?

─ ¿Qué es qué, Yuu? ─ dice Suiseiseki.

Las tres muñecas se acercan a Yuu mientras él volvía a pasar las páginas para encontrar ese algo que le había llamado la atención, y al parar en el punto buscado: una nueva X se encontraba ante ellos, tachando un resultado de béisbol que estaba totalmente aislado de todos los demás, y Shinku, Suigintou y Yuu tenían sus ojos puestos en la fecha del resultado marcado.

─ 4 de febrero de 1980 ─ susurra Shinku, completamente sorprendida.

─ Eso fue apenas tres días después de la primera pelea ─ apunta Yuu ─. Eso acorta mucho más el período de sospecha… Apenas un rango de cuatro días para saber cuándo Taiki recibió el almanaque. Pero esta marca está completamente fuera de lugar ¿Por qué Taiki marcaría este resultado pero no tomaría en cuenta todos los siguientes resultados en el espacio de año y medio? ¿Qué tiene este resultado de especial?

El silencio se hace durante un largo rato en que las tres Rozen Maiden permiten que Yuu meditase la respuesta a sus propias preguntas, pero la respuesta acaba alcanzando a Suigintou, y esa respuesta le llega como si fuese un golpe directo a su cabeza.

─ El futuro… el almanaque… Taiki… Ahora lo veo…

─ ¿Qué cosa, Suigintou? ─ se extraña Shinku.

Esa fue la razón por la que aquel mocoso del futuro peleó contra nosotras ─ empieza Suigintou casi como si estuviera en trance ─. Él dijo que era el nieto de Taiki y nos retó a pelear sin dudarlo. El almanaque y nuestro viaje en el tiempo… Taiki debió saber que nosotras estábamos en ese almacén con aquella niña, y entonces nos envió al mocoso para obligarnos a pelear y…

─ ¡Mitaku! ─ Shinku también se da cuenta de lo que había descubierto Suigintou ─ Ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro mientras nosotras peleábamos con el nieto de Taiki ¡Ahora todo está tan claro! Debemos buscar en el Delorean.

─ ¿El auto viejo-desu? ¿Qué tiene eso-desu? ─ dice Suiseiseki.

─ Te lo explicaremos más tarde, pero ahora quisiera revisar el Delorean ─ urge Shinku.

─ Realmente no sé qué tanto le ven-desu ─ Suiseiseki se va casi corriendo de allí mientras empieza a llamar a gritos a Kirakishou.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ cuestiona Yuu.

─ Si lo que estoy sospechando resulta ser cierto, todo será respondido en un momento ─ es la respuesta misteriosa de la inglesa antes de salir también de la habitación, seguida de Suigintou y Yuu.

* * *

 **Frente a la torre**

Yuu tenía su primera oportunidad en años para revisar nuevamente el Delorean, y esta vez lo haría ante la presencia de las siete Rozen Maiden. El auto se veía en buenas condiciones, señal de que Suiseiseki no le había hecho ningún daño al momento en que lo había tomado con las espinas de Kirakishou. Yuu revisa dentro del auto, pero no había señal alguna que pudiera levantar sospechas.

─ Esto no tiene sentido ─ dice Shinku para sí misma ─. Es imposible que Taiki hubiese tenido el almanaque de alguna otra forma. Algo debió haber pasado.

─ Yo también lo creo ─ responde Souseiseki ─. Las cosas no viajan de un punto a otro en el tiempo sin ninguna razón.

De pronto empiezan a sonar unos golpes dentro del auto, y esos golpes hicieron que Hinaichigo y Kanaria se asustasen. Los golpes se repiten constantemente, y parecían provenir del maletero, el único lugar que Yuu no se había molestado en revisar. Esta vez las Rozen Maiden toman la iniciativa de revisar el maletero, y tanto Shinku como Suigintou estaban a la expectativa de lo que pudieran encontrar, aunque en cierto modo ya sabían qué o quién había allí. Kirakishou es quien abre la cajuela, y al levantarse la tapa emerge como bólido Mitaku y abraza a las siete muñecas con una fuerza descomunal.

─ ¡KYAAAAAA! ─ es lo primero que llega a decir la chica ─ ¡Tenía muchísimo miedo! ¡Shinku-chan, Suigintou-chan!

─ ¡Suéltanos ahora, humana tonta! ─ exige Suigintou mientras sentía que su cuerpo era aplastado por el abrazo de Mitaku.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Micchan rejuvenecerá y se convertirá en ella-kashira? ─ dice Kanaria que sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Yuu interviene entonces para que Mitaku soltase a las muñecas y volviera en sí. La joven se sorprende por el lugar tan raro y caótico en que se encontraba, y le pareció que estaba en un sueño.

─ ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué las nubes se ven tan oscuras? ¿Cómo es que Hina-chan y Souseiseki-chan están vivas? ¿Estoy acaso soñando? ¿Por qué no estoy dejando de hacer preguntas?

─ ¡Mitaku! ─ llama Shinku con seriedad ─ Esto no es ningún sueño. Suigintou y yo intentamos volver a nuestro tiempo creyendo que volvíamos a la normalidad, pero de alguna manera todo se descalabró y tuvimos una serie de problemas hasta ahora. Necesitamos que nos expliques qué hacías en el maletero escondida.

─ ¿Eh? ¡Oh, es verdad! ─ Mitaku continuaba bastante emocionada de tener a todas las Rozen Maiden frente a ella, pero también se toma seriamente lo dicho por Shinku ─ Ocurrió cuando Suigintou-chan y tú estaban peleando contra ese chico. Un anciano decrépito apareció de pronto diciendo que iba a darle uso al Delorean. Intenté detenerlo, pero ese anciano resultó ser demasiado fuerte y me derribó en apenas un instante…

─ No hay duda. Fue Taiki ─ dice Yuu con evidente molestia.

─ En ese momento me monté en el maletero del auto tratando de no perderlo de vista, pero entonces perdí el conocimiento, y es ahora que he despertado, pero sobre todo ¡TENGO FINALMENTE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VER A TODAS LAS ROZEN MAIDEN JUNTAS! ─ Mitaku se vuelve a lanzar a las siete muñecas y las atrapa nuevamente.

─ ¡Micchan del futuro, suéltanos que nos vas a reventar por la presión-kashira! ─ ruega Kanaria.

─ ¿Dónde está el interruptor para que esta niña loca se calme-desu? ─ Suiseiseki intenta soltarse en vano, pues Mitaku ponía mucha fuerza a su abrazo.

─ Entonces no hay duda, Taiki usó el Delorean y viajó al pasado para darle a su yo del pasado el almanaque deportivo y compartir su descubrimiento en cuanto a los poderes de las Rozen Maiden se refiere ─ dice Yuu ignorando por un momento lo que estaba pasando frente a él ─ ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría él intentando descubrir aquello? Si lo que las Rozen Maiden afirman es verdad, nunca ninguna conexión entre un médium y una Rozen Maiden había llegado tan lejos ¿Qué estaría él haciendo en todo ese tiempo realmente? ¿Cómo lo logró?

─ ¿Que ese anciano se encontró a sí mismo en el pasado? Me imagino que no lo habría hecho permitiendo que su yo del pasado supiese quién era él realmente ─ opina Mitaku al tranquilizarse y soltar a las muñecas ─. Un encuentro consciente entre una misma persona en dos tiempos distintos no puede augurar absolutamente nada bueno, especialmente porque se corre el riesgo de destruir el Universo por esa simple acción, pues ello desencadenaría una desarticulación total del flujo de tiempo y espacio, acabando con la historia completamente.

─ ¿Qué dijo? Hina no entendió ni una palabra-nano ─ dice Hinaichigo con los ojos en espiral por intentar comprender lo dicho por Mitaku.

─ En resumen, una misma persona no puede encontrarse a sí misma de otro tiempo y permitir que ambas partes sean conscientes de dicho encuentro, porque el Universo sería destruido, pero eso ya lo había dicho.

─ Pero aun así no creo que desde el maletero pudieras saber a qué época se habría ido Taiki para arruinar el mundo de esta manera ─ dice Yuu.

─ ¿Acaso ustedes no conocen la otra función del condensador de flujos? ─ tanto Yuu como las Rozen Maiden se quedan mirando extrañados a Mitaku, y ella entra en el auto para hacerles una muestra ─ El condensador de flujos esconde un pequeño secreto que consiste en que es posible grabar todos los puntos temporales a los que va cuando es activado. De esta manera es posible revisar todos los viajes que se hayan hecho, y no creo que aquel anciano pudiera saberlo así como así.

Mitaku presiona algunos botones y hace que el condensador de flujos muestre una por una las últimas fechas en que había viajado el Delorean. Yuu, Shinku y Suigintou miran con detenimiento hasta encontrar la fecha que estaban buscando, y ahí le piden a Mitaku que detenga la muestra, pues ya tenían lo que buscaban.

─ 4 de mayo de 1980… ─ dice Yuu.

─ Exactamente la misma fecha mostrada en el almanaque… ─ dice Shinku.

─ Ahora todo está claro… ─ dice Suigintou.

─ Entonces ya sabemos a qué fecha atacar ─ Yuu sale del auto, y las muñecas y Mitaku lo veían fijamente ─. Es completamente lógico. Taiki habría utilizado el Delorean para llegar a un momento en que se aseguraría que Shinku y Suigintou no podrían molestarlo, fue a buscar a su yo de aquel tiempo y le dio el almanaque y los poderes… Aunque es improbable que le diese la posibilidad de utilizar ese poder inmediatamente, pues durante la segunda pelea no había mostrado ningún cambio apreciable…

─ Es porque todavía no era mi médium ─ dice Shinku ─. Taiki hizo un movimiento bastante ingenioso, incluso tanto como perverso. Esperaría a que fuese el médium de ambas, y luego su yo del pasado lograría despertar aquellos poderes, esperando el día en que volviésemos a pelear.

─ Entonces la solución es simple ─ interviene Souseiseki ─. Hay que detenerlo antes que sea el médium de ambas, y además hay que arrebatarle el almanaque para que no pueda darle uso.

─ Hina quiere participar. Hina no quiere que Tomoe sufra por culpa de ese sujeto-nano ─ se ofrece Hinaichigo.

─ Esa oferta se oye bien, pero no debemos aceptarla ─ responde Suigintou.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se niegan a que las ayudemos? ─ protesta Kirakishou.

─ Porque esta pelea es nuestra, y ya ustedes han pasado por demasiado debido a nuestros errores ─ responde Shinku ─. Lo mejor es que Suigintou y yo nos la arreglemos nosotras mismas y lo detengamos, y aún si fallamos y somos rotas en el proceso, nuestro contrato llegaría a su fin, y Taiki dejaría de ser nuestro médium, perdiendo así los poderes que se le conceden ¿Estás de acuerdo, Suiseiseki?

─ Shinku, sólo hay una cosa que quiero que sepas-desu ─ Suiseiseki parecía muy seria, pero también se veía que contenía lágrimas de conmoción ─. Hay otras formas de convertirse en Alice aparte del juego de Alice. Souseiseki logró hacérmelo saber antes de caer ante Taiki, y luego, cuando yo había quedado sola ante ese monstruo, fui capaz de encontrar la manera, y te advierto que si a ti y Suigintou les toca pelear con Taiki como médium de ambas, sólo logrando ambas convertirse en Alice lograrán derrotarlo-desu.

Shinku y Suigintou estaban boquiabiertas. Para ellas había sido sorpresivo saber que el juego de Alice no era la única manera de convertirse en Alice, y más aún, saber que Suiseiseki había logrado convertirse en Alice.

─ Suiseiseki… tú…

─ Yo nunca necesité las Rosas Místicas para ello, pero sí es verdad que es necesario que las Rosas Maiden logren la sincronía perfecta-desu. Siete muñecas convertidas en una sola, siete poderes unidos para alcanzar la perfección soñada por otou-sama. Fuimos pensadas para ser Alice, pero está de parte de cada una encontrar la manera de lograrlo. Sólo espero que ustedes mismas logren encontrar la forma a tiempo si llegan a necesitarlo-desu.

─ Ser perfectas por nosotras mismas ─ Suigintou estaba muy pensativa, y en su mente estaba ella misma y la ambición que siempre había manifestado de aplastarlas a todas para ser ella la única que mereciese que Rozen la mirase, y también piensa en Megu y en lo mucho que se había identificado con ella al conocerla ─. Suena interesante… Valdrá la pena demostrar que no necesito de las Rosas Místicas de ustedes para mostrarle a otou-sama lo que valgo.

─ Hollie ─ Shinku ve que llegaba su espíritu artificial, y eso la hacía sentir bastante feliz a la vez que un poco triste ─. Vas a tener que quedarte aquí. Suigintou y yo tenemos que hacer esto por nosotras mismas, y pienso además que serás de mayor ayuda aquí.

─ Meimei ─ Suigintou ve llegar también su espíritu artificial ─. Tú también te tendrás que quedar. Es lo mejor en estos momentos.

─ Yo las voy a acompañar ─ dice Mitaku ─. Deben recordar que después de corregir la historia tienen pendiente regresarme a mi tiempo, y además sé que necesitarán a una experta en ciencia ficción para que les ayude en caso que algo le pase al Delorean. Y por cierto ─ mira a Kanaria ─, necesito que no le digan a mi madre nada sobre mí. Conviene que mi nacimiento siga siendo una sorpresa, pues de otro modo sería probable que yo no exista.

─ No entiendo mucho lo que dices, pero cuentas con mi palabra-kashira ─ Kanaria le alza el pulgar a Mitaku, y eso es suficiente para la chica.

─ ¿No sería mejor que regreses a tu tiempo para evitar correr riesgos? ─ cuestiona Kirakishou.

─ No funcionaría ─ Mitaku sólo se encoge de hombros ─. El principio de realidades alternas implica que cambios radicales en el tiempo fuerzan a un giro total de los sucesos futuros. El futuro fue cambiado desde el pasado hasta el presente de una forma bastante grave, y por lo tanto si regresase ahora mismo a mi época no estaría de vuelta a mi verdadero tiempo, sino al futuro alterno que ha sido creado a partir de todo esto.

─ Eso se oye bien, ¿ahora lo puedes decir en cristiano, si no es mucho problema? ─ Kirakishou se rascaba la cabeza y se veía algo confundida.

Yuu se toma un momento para regresar a la torre y traer de vuelta las maletas correspondientes de Shinku y Suigintou, y fue entones que veían que todo estaba listo para llevar a cabo su nuevo viaje. Mitaku estaría esta vez al volante, y Shinku y Suigintou sólo se dedican, desde el asiento del pasajero, a prepararse mentalmente para la nueva batalla que tendrían que afrontar en el pasado. El Delorean empieza su marcha y acelera rápidamente hasta alcanzar la velocidad necesaria, y el auto desaparece en un destello mientras una marca de fuego cubre donde se supone que pasarían las ruedas. Yuu y las cinco Rozen Maiden restantes sólo se habían quedado mirando, y Suiseiseki deja que las lágrimas saliesen nuevamente.

─ ¿Ustedes creen que hice lo correcto-desu?

─ Sí lo hiciste, Suiseiseki ─ la consuela su gemela ─. Lograste alcanzar a Alice, e incluso fuiste capaz de ver a otou-sama por tu propia cuenta. Si llegaste a hacer todo esto, estoy segura que tampoco aquí te has equivocado.

Suiseiseki asiente ante lo dicho por Souseiseki y hace un esfuerzo para dejar de llorar. Mientras Shinku y Suigintou habían vuelto a desaparecer de aquel plano temporal, a las demás Rozen Maiden les tocaba todavía un largo trabajo, tratando, en todo caso, de limpiar el mundo de todo el desastre ocasionado por Taiki.

─ ¿Ustedes creen que ellas sean capaces de detener a Taiki? ─ dice Yuu ─. Me preocupa que no logren ser lo bastante fuertes como para llegar a ser Alice.

─ Ser Alice no tiene en realidad que ver con poder o fuerza-desu. Alice debe nacer del corazón y no del poder físico que se tenga. De hecho, si realmente hubiese sido capaz de destruirlas a ambas y dejarlas en el olvido, lo más probable es que yo nunca me hubiese convertido en Alice, ni tampoco derrotaría a aquel humano-desu ─ interrumpe Suiseiseki ─. Eso es algo que Shinku y Suigintou deben descubrir por sí mismas, aunque les dejé algo que les ayudará en caso de que no logren detener a tiempo a ese humano-desu. Todo queda de parte de ellas-desu, y sé que esa humana les ayudará a usar aquello que les dejé-desu.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

De vuelta al pasado. Cosa más rara, pero así es como la historia original de _Volver al futuro_ lo exige. Ya es momento de dejarlos por lo pronto, y espero que les vaya bien mientras esperan por el siguiente capítulo

Hasta otra


	12. Un paso atrás obligatorio

**Advertencia:** En vista que es momento de otro capítulo de este fanfic que ha sabido apasionar a varios lectores, les invito entonces a que lean, y después dejan sus apreciaciones, ¿sí?

 **Un paso atrás obligatorio**

El Delorean aparece en un sitio aislado, cobijado por la oscuridad nocturna. Al estacionar el auto, Mitaku y las dos Rozen Maiden salen de inmediato, en vista que les parecía un poco extraño aquel lugar.

─ ¿Por qué por este lugar hay tan pocas casas? ─ cuestiona Shinku.

─ Es probable que esta zona fuera parta de la expansión de la ciudad en otro momento ─ razona Mitaku ─. Es un fenómeno bastante común en el proceso de crecimiento de toda ciudad.

─ En ese caso, hay una manera de saber cómo ir ─ Suigintou alza vuelo para ver qué tan lejos estaba la ciudad, y en cuanto lo comprueba vuelve a descender ─. Las casas más cercanas están justo enfrente, sólo hay que avanzar hasta llegar a la calle.

─ Perfecto, entonces podemos plantear la estrategia tranquilamente ─ Mitaku encuentra una roca sobre la cual sentarse y se cerciora que Shinku y Suigintou estuvieran totalmente disponibles para oírla ─. Según la historia grabada por el condensador de flujos, el tal Taiki llegó cerca del mediodía del día 4, permaneció casi una hora y retornó a mi tiempo, pretendiendo que nada ha pasado. Ahora bien, hoy es 3 de febrero a horas de la noche, a fin de asegurarme que podamos detenerlo en cuanto él anciano ese llegue a esta época.

─ Eso suena interesante ─ dice Suigintou ─, pero hay algo que no me termina de convencer ¿Cómo sabremos en qué lugares va estar? Shinku y yo no sabemos nada de lo que hará Taiki el día de mañana, ni sabemos dónde vive.

Mitaku se queda de piedra, pensando en que ese detalle se le estaba escapando. El condensador de flujos podía grabar los puntos en el tiempo donde viaja, pero no daba constancia alguna de los lugares donde podría haber estado. Eso significaba un nuevo problema, pues Taiki podría haber vivido en cualquier lugar de la ciudad, y no sería práctico ponerse a buscar metro a metro su casa, ni tampoco serviría estar tocando la puerta de todas las casas sólo para buscarlo. Shinku busca su maleta y la prepara para irse a dormir, en vista de lo tarde que se había hecho.

─ Por ahora sólo podemos aprovechar que este lugar nos esconde para escondernos sin inconvenientes ─ resuelve la rubia en cuanto entra a su maleta ─. Ya en la mañana estaremos mejor para empezar a buscar a Taiki y detenerlo.

─ Siempre tan estricta con la hora de dormir, cómo se nota que eres nuevamente la de antes ─ dice Suigintou con un suspiro.

─ Pues sí, tienes razón, Shinku-chan ─ Mitaku se levanta y da un vistazo al cielo nublado ─. Tal vez lo mejor será dormir dentro del auto, no vaya a ser que llueva.

Al encerrarse en su maleta y cerrar los ojos, Shinku piensa una vez más en las otras Rozen Maiden y en el futuro que les tocaría vivir si no detenían los planes de Taiki. Estaba decidida a no volver a pasar por ese episodio de dolor y desesperanza, pues no quería regresar y encontrar con que había vuelto a decepcionarlas a todas. También estaba el asunto de Megu, la chica que había muerto en el tiempo impuesto por Taiki. Aquellas palabras de Suigintou antes de que su Rosa Mística fuese tomada por Suiseiseki retumbaba dentro de Shinku, y aunque no pudiera negar que tenía miedo por ello, también veía aquello como una motivación para pelear con todo lo que tenga en cuanto llegue el momento.

─ Shinku.

Habiendo oído la voz de Suigintou Shinku abre una vez la maleta para atender lo que quería decirle. La oscuridad dentro del auto hacía imposible ver el rostro de Suigintou, pero de alguna manera sabía cómo estaba ella en ese momento.

─ Dime, Suigintou.

─ Quiero que sepas que Megu… Realmente, en este momento, ya no me importa si no logro volver a nuestro tiempo luego de que luchemos contra Taiki… Sólo quiero que si eso pasa, debes asegurarte que Megu estará bien. Ella… ella…

─ Ambas volveremos, Suigintou ─ dice Shinku en apenas un susurro ─. Ahora que finalmente puedo ver lo mejor que hay en ti, yo también quiero que sepas que ambas volveremos, y ella estará ahí para recibirte. No importa cuánto nos cueste ganar, vamos a lograrlo, y haremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Sólo debemos luchar juntas, y no habrá manera que Taiki pueda con nosotras.

Entre Shinku y Suigintou se hace un profundo silencio que hacía más profunda la oscuridad presente, si bien era a veces interrumpido por Mitaku, que parecía hablar en sueños. Suigintou también tenía imposible ver bien el rostro de Shinku, aunque sabía que sus propios gestos ya habían sido leídos por la rubia.

─ Realmente no sé de qué manera lo vamos a lograr, pero debes saber que no me rendiré ─ dice Suigintou finalmente ─. Voy a lograr convertirme en Alice, también cumpliré así las expectativas de otou-sama. Tal vez tienes razón cuando me dijiste esa vez que todas tenemos nuestra propia capacidad, virtud y derecho para convertirnos en Alice.

─ Es verdad. Había olvidado eso hace tiempo ─ ríe Shinku brevemente ─. Independientemente de que encontremos o no a tiempo a Taiki, sé que va a ser el momento en que demostremos que también merecemos ser Alice, al igual que Suiseiseki, y supongo que el juego de Alice terminará así para todas nosotras.

─ El fin del juego de Alice… ¿Sabes? Antes no podía pensar en otra forma de seguir adelante, pero ahora creo que no sería mala idea poner fin a todo esto. También yo me pude dar cuenta del error que estábamos cometiendo al pelear de esta manera.

─ Nunca es tarde para rectificar, y sé que las demás te podrán aceptar una vez que todo acabe ─ asegura Shinku con una amable sonrisa.

─ Tal vez, pero por ahora me preocupa más Megu ─ dice Suigintou también con una sonrisa ─. Bueno, por ahora es mejor dormir. Tenemos una sabandija que debemos buscar desde temprano en la mañana.

─ Buenas noches, Suigintou.

─ Hasta mañana.

Ambas muñecas se encierran en sus maletas y caen inmediatamente en el mundo de los sueños, realmente con la esperanza renovada de lograr recuperar el futuro arrebatado por Taiki. Un largo día les esperaba, y ambas estarían preparadas para todo.

* * *

 **Por la mañana**

─ ¿Eso es vestir discreto? ─ Shinku no estaba para nada convencida de la forma de vestir de Mitaku, que consistía en una gabardina que le quedaba enorme, unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero de copa de color café.

─ Por supuesto que sí, si así vestía toda la gente de aquella película en blanco y negro que vi una vez junto a mi madre como medio año de que empezara toda esta locura para mí, aunque nunca supe de qué año era realmente ─ responde Mitaku ─. Como sea, vamos a separarnos para buscar en cada calle del suburbio para tener mayor probabilidad de encontrar a ese anciano que trajo el almanaque. Además, también tengo estas tabletas telefónicas que podremos usar como walkie talkies para mantenernos comunicados, a falta de cobertura telefónica acorde a mi costumbre.

─ Sólo trata de no moverte raro, porque hasta los ciegos notarán que hay algo mal contigo ─ advierte Suigintou.

─ De acuerdo, pero ustedes sí que van a tener que estar escondidas todo el tiempo. Dudo mucho que en esta época hayan círculos de otakus que puedan justificar que ustedes vayan vestidas así por la calle, y no olviden avisar si encuentran algo sospechoso. Y una cosa más, no permitan que sus otras yo que están en este tiempo las vea. Deben evitar ese contacto a toda costa.

─ No hay problema ─ dice Shinku.

Mitaku le da un teléfono a cada muñeca y se separa de ellas, no sin antes asegurarse que el auto estuviera bien cubierto de hojas y ramas, simulando un simple tumulto hecho por niños que paseaban por allí. La búsqueda empezaba oficialmente.

* * *

 **Con Suigintou**

La primera Rozen Maiden había elegido, como bien era de imaginarse, patrullar desde el aire, esperando que no hubiese nadie que voltease a verla, pero por si acaso se escondía cada vez que podía para prevenir inconvenientes. Las calles no estaban muy transitadas, más bien se veía muy poca gente transitando, cosa que contrastaba mucho con lo que acostumbraba a ver en su tiempo.

Pero no había rastro alguno de Taiki. Suigintou estaba pendiente de cada detalle que pudiese encontrar en los humanos dentro de su campo de visión, pero no lo encontraba por más que lo intentara. Tal vez Taiki no vivía por aquella zona, pero eso significaría que la búsqueda de Suigintou era en vano, pero no podía correr riesgos e irse a otro lado donde pudiese no estar su objetivo. Tan solo esperaba que Shinku y Mitaku sí lograsen aportar alguna información de utilidad.

* * *

 **Con Mitaku**

Mucha gente volteaba a mirar raro a la chica debido tanto a sus ropas tan raras como por su avance tan extraño, pues a cada rato intentaba esconderse de la pared o poste de luz que tuviese más cerca, daba un vistazo en todas direcciones y luego seguía avanzando de una forma sospechosa. Su actuación era tan ridícula que incluso habían dos policías que disfrutaban sus rosquillas entre risas mientras la veían.

Al cabo de un rato, Mitaku entra en un café que se encontraba en una esquina, llamando mucho la atención de la gente que allí había. Unos niños estaban boquiabiertos, pensando que debía tratarse de uno de esos detectives que aparecían en las películas.

─ Bienvenida, agente en cubierto ─ saluda la mujer que atendía el café ─ ¿Se te ofrece algo?

─ Sí, me da un mocca con crema haciendo el rostro del detective Kun-kun, pero que no esté muy dulce ─ responde Mitaku, dejando boquiabierta a la mujer.

─ ¿Con crema qué? No importa, supongo que es una jerga nueva que hay entre los chicos para decir "un capuchino con crema" así sin más, pero te agradezco que hables con mayor claridad para la próxima, espía internacional.

Mitaku se pone un poco roja mientras unos chicos al fondo del local se partían de risa por el ridículo que había hecho. Realmente le había fallado su primer intento por adaptarse a la época.

* * *

 **Con Shinku**

La quinta muñeca estaba escondida entre unos arbustos, vigilando a las personas que iban transitando por el lugar. Taiki no aparecía por ningún lado, y ya Shinku se sentía bastante incómoda porque llevaba demasiado tiempo en una posición fija. Sentía que en cualquier momento se podría caer del sueño, cuando siente que alguien le tocaba la espalda. Shinku le aparta con una mano y continúa con la vigilancia, y nuevamente siente que alguien le empujaba por la espalda, por lo que le vuelve a apartar. Aquello que la estaba empujando llega demasiado lejos cuando le lame el pelo, así que Shinku voltea enojada a reprender al atrevido que lo hizo, cuando ve que tras ella había un enorme y obeso gato.

─ ¡Nooooo! ─ Shinku sale corriendo lo más lejos que puede, procurando que el gato no la siguiese mientras buscaba otro escondite libre de gatos.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

─ ¡Ya cállate, abuela! ─ gritaba Taiki mientras salía de su casa y tiraba la puerta.

─ _¿A qué hora vas a volver?_ ─ se oía una anciana desde el interior de la casa.

─ ¡Eso no es tu problema! ¡Volveré cuando me dé la gana! ─ es la respuesta pedante de Taiki antes de empezar a ignorar todo lo que gritase su abuela.

Taiki abre la puerta del garaje y toma asiento para dirigirse al primer lugar que se le ocurriese, pero en el asiento del copiloto encuentra a un anciano que estaba vistiendo muy raro, y que Taiki jamás había visto en la vida.

─ Saludos, Taiki. Hace tiempo que no te veía.

─ ¿Quién demonios eres tú, carcamán? ─ dice Taiki con sorpresa y brusquedad ─ ¡Bájate ahora de mi auto y desaparece de mi vista!

─ No te preocupes, sólo voy a charlar un poco contigo y a darte un regalo, en vista que tenemos mucho tiempo de no verte.

─ ¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Y de cuándo te he visto en la vida?

─ Sólo sube al auto, idiota, que te he dicho que tenemos que hablar.

Algo tenía aquel anciano que Taiki cede ante su autoridad y sube al auto, todo sin dejar de mirarlo incrédulo. No sabía qué era, pero ese viejo era capaz de imponer lo que le decía, justo como él mismo hacía con casi todo el mundo.

─ ¿Quieres empezar de una vez, viejo? Me voy pronto a… ¿y a ti qué te importa?

─ Primero que nada, quiero decirte que somos parientes lejanos, aunque no me conozcas de ningún lado, y en vista que no te he visto en mucho tiempo, quisiera darte un regalo que podría gustarte, pero te recomiendo que no se lo enseñes a nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia…

─ ¡Ya basta de tantas vueltas, anciano! ¡Dame lo que tengas que darme y desaparece de una vez!

─ Yo era como tú, y francamente no sé cómo llegué a algo con esa actitud tan estúpida ─ dice el anciano con evidente desprecio ─. En lo que iba, te voy a dar este regalo, y espero que tengas mucho cuidado mientras lo tengas.

Taiki ve que el anciano saca un extraño almanaque. Era demasiado curioso, y el anciano estaba sonriendo de forma torcida mientras veía a su yo del pasado.

─ Esto es un almanaque deportivo que tiene los resultados de varias disciplinas deportivas en todo el mundo hasta el año 2020: Béisbol, fútbol, carreras de caballos, boxeo, karate, golf, tenis, natación… Este almanaque te podrá hacer rico como nunca lo habías imaginado.

─ ¿Estás fumado, vejete? ¿Quién se va a creer semejante patraña? ─ ataca Taiki.

─ Sólo escucha esto, muchacho… ─ el anciano empieza a activar la radio del auto de Taiki, haciendo que este se sorprendiera, pues se suponía que él era el único que sabía utilizarla ─ Veamos qué juego están transmitiendo en este momento.

─ ¡No hay nada, vejestorio! ¡Es todavía muy temprano para que haya ningún juego en transmisión!

La radio empieza entonces a sintonizar un juego de béisbol que estaba en su último inning. El Taiki anciano abre el almanaque y revisa la fecha hasta encontrar el juego que estaba pautado para ese momento, coincidiendo con los detalles ofrecidos por los narradores de la radio.

─ _Como podemos ver, con este segundo out, el equipo de Yokohama ve bastante complicadas sus posibilidades de victoria, a pesar de tener todavía tres hombres en circulación, pues el noveno jugador toma su turno al bate ante el cerrador estrella de Nara. El juego aún sigue a favor del equipo de Nara 10 – 7…_

─ ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta, muchacho? ─ dice el anciano con calma ─ Te apuesto todo lo que tengo a que este bateador da un jonrón y que el equipo de Yokohama gana 11 carreras por 10.

─ ¿Estás loco, anciano? Si ese bateador es un grandísimo perdedor. El juego ya está terminado.

El anciano amplía su sonrisa y sube el volumen de la radio, a fin de que su otro yo no perdiese la pista.

─ … _Y ahí va el lanzamiento… ¡Vaya batazo! Todos se quedan mirando la trayectoria de la bola, que se va, se va, se va… ¡Épico jonrón del noveno bateador! El equipo de Yokohama es una locura total, pues por primera vez en el año le gana un juego al equipo de Nara, con marcador de 11 carreras por 10. El villano de este año del equipo se ha convertido en el héroe de este juego contra todo pronóstico…_

Taiki estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula caída. No podía creer que realmente aquello estuviera pasando, y el otro Taiki tachaba muy satisfecho el resultado pronosticado. Era un momento de total silencio, dejando por fuera la radio, y ambos Taikis intercambiaban miradas.

─ ¿Qué truco estuviste usando, viejo?

─ Es exactamente lo que te dije, muchacho: Este almanaque te permitirá vencer en todas las apuestas que hagas, sin importar qué disciplina sea. Si está ahí, ten por seguro que no vas a fallar. Como sea, debes asegurarte que nadie lo vea, y nunca comentes de su existencia a nadie.

─ De acuerdo, suena interesante ─Taiki toma el almanaque y lo tira distraídamente al asiento trasero de auto, ganándose así un zape de parte del anciano.

─ ¡Grandísimo estúpido! ¡Esto no se deja por ahí como si nada! ¿No sabes lo que podría ocasionar que esto caiga en manos de alguien más?

─ ¡Está bien, está bien! Sólo deja de gritarme, carcamán ─ Taiki recupera el almanaque y se guarda dentro de la ropa.

─ Eso está mucho mejor, y además tengo otro regalo para ti. Un regalo que te va a ayudar a deshacerte de aquellas muñecas que te han estado molestando.

Taiki estaba por rechazar lo que decía su yo futuro, pero el escuchar "muñecas" le hizo mirarlo muy sorprendido. Ya era sorprendente que supiese usar su radio, pero que ese anciano supiera de la pelea que había tenido tres días atrás era demasiado sospechoso.

─ ¿Qué cosas sabes, viejo? ─ dice Taiki lentamente.

El anciano sonríe lentamente, pues su verdadero plan finalmente daba comienzo. Finalmente podía darle a su yo del pasado el secreto para beneficiarse del poder de las Rozen Maiden.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

El inicio de todos los sucesos de este segundo fanfic ha sido finalmente aclarado, como todos pueden ver. Esto está todavía lejos de ver fin, y muy pronto verán qué más aguarda esta historia. Se les quiere mucho

Hasta otra


	13. Día cero

**Advertencia:** Nueva entrada en escena de esta historia, que está hecha con el mayor cariño posible. Ya saben que Rozen Maiden no me pertenece.

 **Día cero**

Mitaku, Shinku y Suigintou se habían reunido nuevamente alrededor de Delorean, el cual seguía con su camuflaje intacto. Las tres estaban evidentemente frustradas, pues el día entero que habían dedicado a la búsqueda de Taiki había resultado completamente en vano. También se podía ver en las tres confusión y desesperación, pues ahora tendrían el apuro de encontrar a Taiki antes de que se diese la segunda pelea.

─ Esto no lo entiendo, ¿cómo puede ser tan difícil dar con un simple humano? ─ dice Suigintou luego de sentarse en una rama baja ─ Esta búsqueda no tiene sentido ¿Dónde pudo estar en todo el día?

─ La ciudad de Tokio es gigantesca, incluso en esta época ─ justifica Mitaku ─. A veces el ser una de las ciudades más grandes y pobladas del mundo hace que sea muy difícil encontrar a una persona en específico.

Shinku es la única que no participaba en la conversación, y es que ella estaba pensando por su lado en lo que había pasado. Era obvio que el plan de búsqueda no había funcionado, y eso ponía toda la operación de salvar el futuro en una situación francamente desesperada. Era innegable que todas estaban decepcionadas, pero al menos tanto Shinku como Suigintou sabían en qué lugar estarían sus otras yo en todo el tiempo que transcurriría hasta el encuentro con Taiki.

─ Esto no pinta nada bien. No contamos en este momento con opciones para poder actuar ─ dice Mitaku antes de empezar a remover el camuflaje del auto ─. Hemos perdido nuestra oportunidad para encontrar al viejo, y yo no tengo ni idea de cómo es realmente el Taiki de esta época, así que sólo queda confiar en que ustedes sí puedan encontrarlo a tiempo, y yo me dedicaré en todo momento al cuidado de auto, así como también comprar lo que nos haga falta para comer y no morirnos de aburrimiento.

─ Entonces así es como estamos ahora ─ Suigintou suspira resignada y baja de la rama para aterrizar en el suelo ─. Bueno, esto va a ser bastante hastiante, pues todavía tenemos bastante tiempo por delante ¿Qué consideras prudente hacer en este caso, Shinku?

─ Por ahora… lo único que se me ocurre es que mantengamos el lugar libre de gatos. Es todo lo que yo opino ─ es la respuesta de Shinku, que no sirve para despejar las dudas de Mitaku y Suigintou.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Shinku y Suigintou se levantan temprano para llevar a cabo una nueva jornada de búsqueda, y Mitaku iba a la calle con ropas mucho más discretas y propias de la época para comprar víveres y una cocina portátil para hacer la comida al aire libre. Una vez más la búsqueda acaba sin ningún resultado, y las dos Rozen Maiden regresan malhumoradas y agotadas, aunque Mitaku pudo recibirlas con un poco de té de moderada calidad al gusto de Shinku. En vista que hacían falta cacerolas y otros neceseres para poder cocinar, la primera cena degustada por las tres en ese tiempo fue un enorme paquete de papas fritas con salsa de tomate envasado. Mitaku no se sentía orgullosa de tener que comer así, pues Mitsu la había acostumbrado a tres comidas diarias, y siempre es comida era saludable y completa, nada que ver con aquello que tenía que probar.

Shinku y Suigintou se dedicaron durante el resto de la tarde a dar forma a un enorme techo de hojas y ramas, manteniéndolas unidas con pétalos y plumas que mantenían en actividad constante. El objetivo era mantener el lugar en semioscuridad para proteger el Delorean de la mirada de los curiosos, y también serviría para proteger de la lluvia en caso de que se diese dicho evento. El trabajo resultaba algo pesado y lento, pero al menos así podían distraer su mente un rato del sabor amargo que les significaba el fracaso en intentar dar con Taiki. En cuestión de unas pocas horas ya tenían listo el techo, y se aseguraron que estuviera firmemente sujeto para no tener que estar reparándolo a cada rato, y Mitaku también hace su parte buscando palos que pudieran hacer de columnas, los amarraba y clavaba en el suelo para así conformar el soporte del techo desde varios puntos dispersos, si bien argumentaba que de ese modo aseguraba que el techo no se fuera a caer por accidente.

La noche sería más animada de lo esperado, a pesar del fallo de la búsqueda. Mitaku les contaba a las muñecas acerca de los capítulos futuros del detective Kun-kun, historia que emocionaba especialmente a Shinku debido a su afición por aquel juguete. Suigintou casi no entendía nada de aquella historia, pero también le estaba pareciendo fascinante de oír. Habían tantas cosas que se había perdido a raíz de aquel odio que había sentido hacia Shinku y su obsesión por obtener las Rosas Místicas de todas, que Suigintou deseaba en silencio haber podido hacer mejor las cosas, todo con el fin de contar con un mejor futuro. La forma en que Suiseiseki había dejado de su cuerpo lo necesario para que Rozen la reparase, e incluso la completara, era clara señal de que por mucho tiempo había transitado por una vía incorrecta. Habían otras maneras de convertirse en Alice, pelear no lo era todo, realmente. Fue un poco humillante haber tenido que aprender por las malas aquello, pero estaba decidida a seguir adelante y aplicar ese aprendizaje, todo para demostrar que realmente era digna de haber sido creada por Rozen.

* * *

 **Pocos días después**

─ A ver, aquí tengo un mapa de todos los sectores residenciales cercanos, y hasta ahora hemos confirmado la revisión de la mayor parte de estos ─ Mitaku saca un mapa que había comprado el día anterior y marca los lugares señalados ─. Es obvio que ese tal Taiki no vive en las zonas señaladas, e incluso ustedes han dado un vistazo a zonas no residenciales aledañas, lamentando mucho el tampoco tener un resultado positivo. En todo caso, ya sabemos dónde no buscar en los días que queden antes de que Taiki se convierta en el médium de Shinku-chan.

Esto no ayuda en mucho, pues todavía queda demasiado para buscar, y el tiempo se nos está acabando ─ opina Shinku.

─ Lo sé, pero es que no contamos con opciones ─ Mitaku mira con detenimiento en qué lugares continuar la búsqueda ─. No pinta nada bien esta situación, eso todas lo sabemos, pero sólo quiero que ustedes sepan que vamos a salir juntas de esto.

─ Lo sé. De verdad que lo sé ─ responde Suigintou.

─ En fin, hay dos zonas suburbanas bastante transitadas. Podrían ser esto los que mayor probabilidad alberguen de que Taiki viva allí ─ Mitaku marca los lugares para que Shinku y Suigintou supiesen dónde buscar ─. Estas áreas no son muy grandes, ni tampoco limita ninguna con la otra, pero podríamos despejar una porción importante del mapa, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de gente que estaremos descontando, aún en caso de que tampoco se encuentre allí Taiki…

─ ¿Taiki no es un chico en edad de ir a la escuela y estudiar? ─ opina Shinku, y las otras dos asienten sin sentirse muy seguras ─ Definitivamente Taiki no parece un chico que pueda dar el ejemplo, especialmente en los estudios, pero aquí podríamos tener un punto adicional de búsqueda, e incluso sabemos qué escuela es, pues fue allí que nosotras peleamos contra él, Suigintou.

─ ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo pudimos olvidar ese detalle? ─ Suigintou se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y se lamenta en voz baja ─ Podríamos haberlo encontrado y dado su merecido desde un principio, pero parece que nos hemos obsesionado mucho con encontrar su casa.

─ Yo también admito haberme equivocado por no tomar ese detalle en cuenta. No sólo es la casa, también cuentan los lugares de estudio y trabajo para determinar un patrón matemático de localización ─ Mitaku busca en el mapa todas las escuelas existentes de la época ─. De acuerdo con los resultados que ustedes me puedan dar, podría entonces hacer un cálculo más preciso del lugar donde podríamos probar a buscar a Taiki, y para eso haría falta que Suigintou-chan tome uno de los smartphones, vuele hasta la escuela y me permita dar con la localización. Obviamente no sería factible realizar hoy la búsqueda de Taiki allí mismo, en vista que hoy es domingo, y no hay posibilidad alguna que se quiera acercar por allí, pero al menos tendremos un punto fijo de vigilancia hasta que logremos encontrarlo.

─ ¿Cómo le haces para sacar ese tipo de conclusiones? ─ dice Suigintou.

─ Todo cuanto sé me lo enseñó tía Kana, y realmente sueño con ser como ella algún día.

Suigintou y Shinku se miran mutuamente, pensando que Mitaku posiblemente necesitaba ayuda. Ya habiendo decidido los roles, Suigintou toma uno de los smartphones y vuela a gran altura para no ser vista fácilmente por la gente, mientras Shinku empezaba su patrullaje por una de las zonas residenciales que había señalado Mitaku poco antes.

* * *

 **Cinco horas después**

Viendo los resultados del video grabado por Suigintou con respecto a la ubicación de la escuela a la que asistiría Taiki, Mitaku fue capaz de calcular las coordenadas y saber en qué situación se encontraban ellas ante la escuela según la ubicación geográfica. Estaba un poco lejos a su parecer, lo que daba cierta posibilidad de que Taiki pudiese vivir en alguna zona más apartada de las patrulladas, cosa que no significó del todo una buena noticia. Shinku sólo regresó para decirle a Mitaku que el área que había patrullado tendría también de descartarse.

─ Parece que no nos queda de otra ─ señala Suigintou ─ En apenas dos días es aquel baile al que casi va Taiki con aquella chica humana. O mañana buscamos en todos los rincones, o tendremos que esperar a enfrentarnos a Taiki luego que Shinku le haya derrotado. Al menos podremos contar con que esté agotado con la pelea que tuvo con nosotras en aquel lugar.

─ Tal vez, pero aun así eso implica correr un riesgo tremendo, Suigintou-chan ─ dice Mitaku ─. Ninguna de nosotras sabe qué clase de poder fue realmente el que él consiguió por tenerlas a ustedes como sus muñecas Rozen Maiden. Aún si estuviese agotado como dices, el hecho de contar con un poder secreto constituiría un factor sorpresa que le daría una oportunidad para vencerlas a ambas, y eso no debemos permitirlo.

─ ¿Qué propones entonces? ─ Shinku suspira un poco angustiada ─ Según el aviso que aparece en la puerta de esa escuela, mañana no habrá actividad por los arreglos para el fulano baile. Puede que las Rozen Maiden ignoremos tanto de las costumbres humanas como los humanos ignoran las nuestras, pero sí sabemos que es muy improbable que valga de algo esperarlo ahí mañana.

Mitaku vuelve a guardar el mapa, ya sintiéndose derrotada ante el razonamiento de las dos Rozen Maiden. No llevaba la cuenta de la cantidad de días que estaban en esto, pero se estaba desesperando por lograr que Shinku y Suigintou pudieran acabar con aquella amenaza, pero era obvio que eso no iba a ser posible. Sólo les quedaba un día de búsqueda, y más les valía no a todas fallar.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

¿A qué hora creen ustedes que aparezca? Es que siento mucho frío ─ dice Mitaku desde detrás de unos arbustos.

─ No lo sabemos realmente, pero lo que ocurre es lo siguiente ─ dice Suigintou ─: Yuu va a fingir que le da por abusar de aquella chica dentro del Delorean, todo con el propósito de que su hermano menor intervenga y lo detenga. Todo parecía ir como se debe, pero aparece Taiki y lo arruina todo, haciendo a un lado a Yuu y tratando de abusar de la humana, y encima aparece el otro chico que no le logra resistir a Taiki ni una mala mirada. Es ahí cuando nuestras otras yo entramos en escena y peleamos con Taiki y Shinku lo convierte en su médium.

─ Apenas la pelea termina y Yuu regresa, nosotras nos vamos con él, intentando aprovechar los rayos de la tormenta para volver a nuestro tiempo, y así fue como acabamos en tu tiempo ─ completa Shinku.

Era inevitable en ese caso que tuvieran que pelear contra Taiki luego que se convirtiese en médium de Shinku, y en la cabeza de ambas Rozen Maiden resuenan las palabras de Suiseiseki. Sólo convirtiéndose en Alice serían capaces de derrotarlo, y allí las dos muñecas habían cometido un grave error: estuvieron tan ocupadas intentando anticipar a Taiki para derrotarlo fácilmente que no dedicaron tiempo a averiguar cómo se podían convertir en Alice, y ya ellas no contaban con tiempo para intentar averiguar nada. Tendrían que darlo todo en cuanto llegase su momento para pelear nuevamente contra aquel humano cruel y despiadado, y a la vez deberían asegurarse que Mitaku estuviera a salvo. El Delorean es encontraba apartado, escondido en un callejón cercano para que pudiesen usarlo en cuanto tengan que ir a él rápidamente.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras veían desde lejos lo que estaba pasando entre Hiyori y Yuu, y Mitaku estaba un poco dudosa ante cierta cosa que le habían dicho.

─ Suigintou-chan… ¿estás segura que él era quien tenía que abusar de esa chica? Yo lo veo al revés.

─ Es que el plan no salió del todo bien. Esa chica estaba mucho más enamorada de lo que habíamos esperado entonces ─ responde Suigintou.

Ven entonces que Taiki llega con algunos esbirros y abren de golpe la puerta del auto para sacar por la fuerza a Yuu. Mitaku estaba horrorizada, y Shinku y Suigintou querían intervenir, pero eran muy conscientes de las consecuencias que podría traer aquello, así que sólo se quedaron viendo hasta que llegase Kazuo y luego empezara la pelea.

─ De verdad esto va a tomar tiempo. Tal vez deberíamos advertir a la otra Shinku que no convierta a Taiki en su médium y así podremos…

─ No va a funcionar, Suigintou ─ corta Shinku ─. Ya ha empezado.

Desde su escondite observan que la otra Shinku se vale de un truco usado a mitad de la pelea para forzar a Taiki a besar su anillo y realizar el contrato. Ya el tiempo se había agotado, y en la próxima pelea sólo quedaba prepararse para lo peor, a pesar que aún no supieran qué debían esperar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo viene la tan esperada pelea ¿Hay alguien a quien le emocione aquello? Yo sé que sí. Es momento de retirarme para preparar la actulización. Se les quiere bastante, y tengan mucho cuidado en el accidentado camino de la vida

Hasta otra


	14. Contra lo imposible (y I)

**Advertencia:** Comencemos ahora mismo con el nuevo capítulo de la presente narración. Ya saben que Rozen Maiden y todos sus personajes son propiedad de PEACH-PIT

 **Contra lo imposible (y I)**

La pelea entre las otras Shinku y Suigintou contra Taiki va alcanzando su final, y destrás del arbusto Mitaku decide que lo mejor sería regresar al Delorean, cosa que extraño un poco a las Rozen Maiden que la acompañaban.

─ ¿Qué haces, Mitaku? ─ cuestiona Suigintou.

─ Tenemos que preparar el auto ahora mismo. No necesito ver qué más sigue para saber que no tendremos oportunidad de abordar a Taiki desde aquí. Lo mejor es que usemos el Delorean para y esperemos que las otras Shinku-chan y Suigintou-chan se vayan para que nosotras sigamos a Taiki ─ razona Mitaku de forma bastante concienzuda.

Suigintou y Shinku entendieron rápidamente el razonamiento de la chica y van tras ella para esperar a Taiki. En cualquier caso, sería bastante arriesgado quedarse allí, pues cualquier accidente podría llevar a cabo un encuentro inesperado entre Shinku y Suigintou con ellas mismas del otro lado. La pelea duraría un poco más, así que era buen momento para llevar a cabo todo para finalizar la pesadilla.

* * *

 **A dos calles de distancia**

─ ¿Están seguras que por aquí van a pasar? ─ dice Mitaku.

─ Completamente seguras. En cuanto Yuu nos lleve hasta el lugar donde debemos viajar, entonces nosotras podemos ir a buscar a Taiki para derrotarlo ─ responde Shinku.

Mitaku sostenía con fuerza el volante debido a la ansiedad que sentía, pues sabía que muy pronto podría presenciar una pelea donde Shinku y Suigintou expondrían sus vidas por el bien de un futuro mejor, pero dentro de ella había el temor de que no solo las dos muñecas no lograsen su cometido, sino que Taiki podría incluso llegar más a allá de ellas y mantener sus poderes intactos sin un contrato como médium. Había mucho que jugarse en esa pelea, que en cualquier momento podría dar comienzo. Ante los ojos de las tres pasa el otro Delorean, señal de que era el momento de partir en buscar de Taiki. Sólo se hizo necesario esperar un par de segundos para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, y entonces el auto emprende rumbo.

─ Ya saben lo que deben hacer, ¿no? ─ dice Mitaku.

─ No te preocupes, vamos a deshacernos del contrato y del almanaque, aunque la vida se nos vaya en ello ─ responde Suigintou con absoluta seguridad.

─ Entonces todo está listo para acabar con el desastre en el futuro ¡Vamos ahora!

* * *

 **Estacionamiento de la escuela**

Shinku y Suigintou estaban listas para pelear de una vez por todas, pero pronto notan que en el lugar de la pelea no se encontraba Taiki. Se supone que había quedado inconsciente luego de aquella pelea, pero no había nadie. Mitaku sale del auto y mira en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar alguna pista, cuando ve a alguien acercándose y corre hacia él para interrogarle.

─ Disculpe, señor ¿no ha visto a Taiki por aquí?

─ ¿Te refieres a Asamiya? Sí lo he visto, increíblemente perdió la pelea que estaba teniendo con el menor de los dos hermanos Sakurada, y luego se fue en su auto, pero no sé adónde habrá ido realmente.

─ Muchas gracias ─ Mitaku hace una reverencia y vuelve corriendo al auto, donde estaban esperando las dos muñecas ─. Tenemos que apurarnos. Taiki se está dando a la fuga.

─ ¿Adónde ha ido? ─ se interesa Shinku.

─ Aquel señor me dijo que no lo sabía, pero no hay tiempo para averiguar…

─ Yo me encargo de eso ─ Suigintou sale volando del Delorean ─. Conduce en la misma dirección que yo. Ese gusano no se nos va a escapar.

Mitaku entonces pisa rápido el pedal para ponerse en marcha, y Suigintou toma altura para ver qué encontraba, descubriendo sólo un automóvil en las cercanías. Ya la Maiden alada había fijado el objetivo, y ya sabía adónde ir.

Mitaku y Shinku entienden rápidamente las señales de Suigintou y la siguen a toda velocidad, prestas a darle alcance a Taiki lo antes posible. La carrera era crucial, y Mitaku veía de forma intermitente a Suigintou para luego regresar los ojos al camino, procurando evitar accidentes.

─ Shinku-chan, antes de que sigamos adelante, quiero revelarte que mientras ustedes hacían sus búsquedas por los suburbios cercanos, yo pude hacer unos pequeños arreglos al Delorean para ayudarlas con la pelea.

─ ¿De qué arreglos estás hablando?

─ Me basé en el diseño del condensador de flujos para diseñar por mí misma algo que yo llamo "condensador de campos". Obviamente, para que funcione debo también alcanzar los 140 km/h y elegir un destino concreto para llevar a cabo el viaje, pero ya verás que Suigintou-chan y tú quedarán fascinadas cuando lo ponga a funcionar.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Confía en mí, Shinku-chan ─ Mitaku levanta el pulgar y le guiña un ojo a la rubia ─. Aún si ambas están fuera del auto, el mecanismo debería funcionar, pues lo programé para que tenga un alcance medio y llegue a cualquier Rozen Maiden y médium que se encuentre en el radio de medio kilómetro.

─ Todavía sigues sin explicarme para qué sirve realmente eso que hiciste, pero confío en tus habilidades, Mitaku ─ cede Shinku sonriendo levemente ─. Ahora sólo nos queda ganar. Y pensar que antes no podíamos imaginar que llegaríamos a este punto, y me alegra que podamos enfrentar esto juntas.

─ Estás más entusiasmada que de costumbre, Shinku-chan ─ dice Mitaku medio en broma.

─ No puedo permitirme caer nuevamente. El futuro depende de que Suigintou y yo trabajemos bien como equipo esta vez, y por ello también yo debo cumplir con mi papel.

* * *

 **Con Taiki**

Aún con un ligero dolor por el golpe propinado por Kazuo en aquel sorprendente instante, Taiki se toca la parte afectada y crujía los dientes con mucha rabia. Kazuo le pagaría aquello algún día, pero más le interesaba volver a ver a Shinku y Suigintou para así despedazarlas sin piedad. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan humillado como hacía apenas unos minutos, siendo aquella su primera derrota en una pelea.

No tenía ganas de escuchar nada en la radio, pero entonces se acuerda que llevaba consigo el almanaque deportivo que le había obsequiado aquel anciano tan raro que decía ser pariente suyo. Saca de un morral el almanaque y echa un leve vistazo. Había encontrado un juego que se sintonizaba a esa hora, así que enciende la radio y escucha con atención el avance mientras hacia la comparación, viendo que las estadísticas sintonizadas iban dentro de lo previsto en el almanaque. Taiki no comprendía cómo era posible que n objeto así pudiese existir. Era como si aquel viejo desgraciado hubiera traído el almanaque del futuro, cosa demasiado improbable como para ser verdad.

─ Ese viejo… No entiendo cómo le hizo, pero igual espero nunca más tener que verlo…

Taiki estaba en ese momento saliendo de la ciudad para dirigirse a un descampado aislado donde pudiera mantenerse solo mientras pasaba el dolor moral que sentía por haber sido golpeado por alguien tan patético como Kazuo, cuando de pronto ve por el retrovisor, descubriendo que estaba siendo seguido por Suigintou. En su rostro se dibuja una mueca de odio y aprieta los dientes con fuerza.

─ Esas muñecas… Ya me han humillado bastante esas dos, así que es hora de que me vengue.

El Delorean entra también en el campo visual de Taiki, señal de que había sido finalmente alcanzado. Pudo ver que Shinku estaba saliendo del auto mientras se sostenía de forma precaria, y Taiki aprieta el volate, pensando que ahora sí era momento de acabar con todo, así que mira atrás y da a entender que ya se había dado cuenta.

* * *

 **Con Shinku y Mitaku**

─ Lo sabe. Sabe que lo estamos siguiendo ─ dice Mitaku.

─ De cualquier modo lo iba a saber ─ dice Shinku en voz alta, intentando hacerse oír ─. Sólo tienes que acelerar, y entonces esperaremos que Suigintou dé el primer paso, y entonces yo también daré lo mejor que tenga.

Mitaku pisa a fondo para darle alcance al auto de Taiki, y Shinku le hace una seña a Suigintou para que empiece de una vez la pelea, cosa que Taiki esperaba tanto como ellas.

 _(Tema de pelea: Getting Away with Murder – de Papa Roach)_

Suigintou empieza la pelea lanzando sus plumas con la mayor velocidad de la que era capaz, pero Taiki logra virar el auto para esquivar el ataque sin sufrir daños. Shinku espera que el Delorean estuviera a sólo un par de centímetros del auto de Taiki para saltar a él y también ella atacar, en su caso a quemarropa, aprovechando que el auto no tenía capó. Taiki agacha la cabeza para que los pétalos no le diesen, aunque el parabrisas es destruido en el proceso. Taiki se enfurece al ver los daños y lanza un brutal golpe que Shinku logra evitar retrocediendo nuevamente al maletero. Mitaku se mantiene detrás del auto de Taiki, a fin de poder ayudar a Shinku si llegase a caerse de allí, cosa que Taiki empieza a intentar moviendo el auto de un lado a otro.

─ ¡De esta no se salvan, alimañas! ─ exclama Taiki mirando hacia atrás.

Suigintou se acerca más y lanza nuevamente sus plumas, convencida que esta vez le iba a dar. Taiki esquiva por un margen mínimo el ataque, pero las plumas le hacen un daño importante a la puerta del auto, casi arrancándola del mismo. Taiki por un momento pierde el control de su propio auto, haciendo que este se saliera de la vía y se precipitara a una zona de hierba alta, por lo que Shinku salta de nuevo al Delorean para evitar ser sacudida. Suigintou se lanza en picada y prepara su espada para acabar con todo de una buena vez, al ya haber fijado el objetivo de su ataque.

─ ¡Este es tu fin, Taiki!

─ ¡Eso creen ustedes! ─ Taiki abandona su auto antes que Suigintou fuese capaz de tocarlo siquiera ─ No dejaré que me derroten por nada del mundo.

Shinku aprovecha que Taiki le daba la espalda para lanzar sus pétalos mientras Mitaku continúa su marcha, logrando darle. Suigintou también saca provecho del aturdimiento de Taiki para atacarlo con sus plumas mientras Shinku mantenía su propio ataque, logrando entre ambas hacerlo volar por los aires. Parecía que lograrían vencerlo, pero la pelea todavía no terminaba.

─ ¡Háganlo ahora, Shinku-chan, Suigintou-chan! ─ urge Mitaku.

Shinku y Suigintou se juntan mientras Taiki se levantaba con algo de dificultad, y ambas muñecas esperaban que aquel fuese su último esfuerzo por acabar con el contrato y el almanaque. Lanzan su ataque al mismo tiempo, aunque estos permanecían en líneas paralelas, y Taiki ve al último momento aquellos ataques dirigirse a él. Por simple acto reflejo atraviesa ambas manos, cuando de pronto aparece ante él un escudo de energía tanto roja como violeta, bloqueando así ambos ataques.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ se sorprende Shinku.

─ ¿De dónde salió ese escudo? ─ dice Suigintou, tan sorprendida como su hermana.

─ Parece que ya empezó a manifestar ese cambio mencionado ─ dice Mitaku en voz baja.

El escudo bicolor de Taiki desaparece tan repentinamente como había aparecido, pero con él no desaparece la sorpresa de Taiki al darse cuenta que él mismo lo había hecho, y hasta sonríe de forma macabra, ya sabiendo que su encuentro con aquel anciano le había traído algo más que un almanaque profético: Shinku y Suigintou sabían que ahora debían estar realmente preocupadas.

─ ¡Cuidado! ─ advierte la rubia al notar que Taiki les dirige la mirada.

Usando el poder de los dos anillos fusionados en su dedo, Taiki crea un remolino de plumas negras que casi alcanza a ambas muñecas. Shinku y Suigintou miraban con horror que aquel supuesto poder que ahora poseía Taiki no era sino el poder de ellas dos. Ahora era posible entender a qué se debía la furia de Suiseiseki cuando pelearon con ella.

─ Parece que aquel viejo loco tenía razón, después de todo ─ dice Taiki con ganas de reír ─. Con que este es el poder que puedo obtener gracias a estos apestosos anillos, ¿verdad? Rozen Maiden… Ese viejo me habló de ustedes, y ahora que sé qué son ustedes y cuántas son, tengo la oportunidad de acabar con todas. Así aprenderán a meterse conmigo, con Taiki Asamiya.

Taiki lanza una potente corriente de pétalos que Suigintou apenas logró esquivar, pero no logra contratacar con sus plumas cuando es alcanzada por otra ráfaga de pétalos que la manda lejos, haciéndola caer con fuerza.

─ ¡Suigintou! ─ Shinku por su parte ataca con sus pétalos, pero Taiki crea un escudo de plumas negras que hace inútil el intento.

─ Por cierto, no olvidemos que acaban de destruir mi auto ─ Taiki despedía maldad en su mirada ─. Pero no crean que les cobraré dinero. No. Si ustedes me van a pagar, que sea con sus propias vidas.

El escudo de plumas se deshace repentinamente y despide a gran velocidad las plumas para impactar contra Shinku, la cual se logra defender apenas con su escudo de pétalos, pero Taiki le da continuidad a su ataque, debilitando el escudo de la muñeca. Mitaku ve que la situación era bastante desesperada para ambas muñecas, pues pudo comprender que el nuevo poder de Taiki no solo le permitía usar los poderes de ambas muñecas en su contra, sino que también les impedía tomar su energía como médium. Las dos Rozen Maiden estaban en tremenda desventaja. Mitaku no lo duda más y arranca a toda velocidad el auto, al principio alejándose para tomar impulso, y luego puede dar media vuelta y acelerar hasta alcanzar la velocidad necesaria de 140 km/h.

─ Es hora que cambiemos de escenario ─ dice ella al activar el mecanismo que había instalado al Delorean.

Taiki estaba a punto de destruir completamente el escudo de Shinku, cuando de pronto siente que cae de no sabía dónde. De pronto el suelo se había desaparecido, y así su ataque perdió estabilidad y se deshizo. Shinku también sentía que caía, pero de pronto se mantuvo en el aire mientras ve a su alrededor, y cerca de allí vio que Mitaku se acercaba desde lo alto de una gigantesca torre, frenando justo a tiempo.

─ Este lugar… este lugar es…

─ ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? Suigintou emerge de pronto de una ventana alta, pudiendo mirar mejor el lugar en que se encontraban ─. Se supone que no podíamos entrar aquí… No sin nuestros espíritus artificiales.

─ ¿Qué les parece lo que hice? Supongo así podrán ustedes pelear más cómodamente, aunque les advierto que sólo tienen diez minutos para derrotarlo aquí ─ dice Mitaku saliendo del auto ─. Supongo que sólo le deben dar la bienvenida a Taiki al campo N de Suigintou-chan, y de inmediato lo derrotan, ¿no es así?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Ya empezó la verdadera pelea que definirá el final de esta segunda parte. Por ahora les dejaré con el suspenso, que así será más divertido mientras esperan por la continuación. Se cuidan y todo eso, y les prometo volver a tiempo para actualizar 😃

Hasta otra


	15. Contra lo imposible (y II)

**Advertencia:** Otro capítulo en que será relatada la tan temida pelea, que espero lo disfruten al máximo. Que empiece la función.

 **Contra lo imposible (y II)**

Tal y como Mitaku lo acababa de decir, las tres se encontraban dentro del campo N de Suigintou, y Taiki había caído al vacío desde una de las torres más altas que allí se erigían. El Delorean estaba bastante cerca de la orilla, y había sido bastante oportuno para ella que el techo fuese lo bastante amplio como para permitirle frenar al momento de realizar el transporte entre mundos.

─ ¿Cómo le hiciste? ─ dice Suigintou bastante sorprendida.

─ He estado toda mi vida investigando acerca del campo N, y tía Kana solía ayudarme en esa clase de cosas. Yo sólo quise imprimir parte de esos conocimientos en el auto para darles una mano en esta pelea ─ responde Mitaku con bastante naturalidad.

─ Habías dicho que sólo tenemos diez minutos, ¿no? ─ Mitaku asiente ante la pregunta de Shinku ─ ¿Habrá una nueva oportunidad de hacer esto si se acaba el tiempo?

─ No lo creo. El tanque del automóvil ya no tiene combustible, así que nos será difícil arrancarlo, así que hay que ganar la pelea para al menos no preocuparnos de nada más.

Suigintou y Shinku veían el estar en el campo N como una oportunidad dorada para cambiar el destino de la pelea, pues allí podrían finalmente pelear con el máximo de su esfuerzo, además que Shinku contaría con la misma libertad de volar que Suigintou. Suponían entonces que diez minutos era un tiempo razonable para pelear contra Taiki y derrotarlo antes de regresar al otro lado.

─ Mitaku ─ Shinku se dirige a la orilla de aquella torre y mira al lugar al que había caído Taiki ─, mantente dentro del Delorean y no salgas, pase lo que pase. Eres la única persona en quien podemos confiar su cuidado.

─ Lo entiendo, Shinku-chan ─ Mitaku asiente muy seriamente ─. Ahora den lo mejor, que el futuro entero depende de ustedes.

Mitaku vuelve a entrar al auto y mantiene firmemente agarrado el volante, si bien no hace ningún esfuerzo por volverlo a encender. Shinku deja la orilla de la torre y se mantiene levitando en el aire junto con Suigintou. De la parte más baja de la torre surge una pequeña nube de polvo, revelando allí la presencia de Taiki, el enemigo que las dos Rozen Maiden tenían que vencer lo más pronto posible.

─ ¿Estás lista para pelear, Suigintou?

─ Nunca me había sentido más lista para algo, Shinku. No permitiré que este mocoso arruine todo nuevamente.

─ Por cierto, hay algo que me gustaría darte antes de que continuemos esta pelea ─ Shinku invoca unos cuantos pétalos y se los ofrece a Suigintou ─. Puede que los necesites, así que te los dejo.

─ En ese caso, también yo debería hacer algo para ti ─ Suigintou le ofrece unas cuantas plumas a Shinku, y ella las recibe tranquilamente ─. Vayamos con cuidado, pero acabemos rápido.

─ El almanaque está sujeto en su cinturón ─ apunta Shinku ─. Si logramos destruir ese almanaque, podremos ser capaces de salvar a tu médium, y además podremos permitir que el mundo se libre del dantesco futuro que él sería capaz de asegurarle.

─ También están nuestros anillos que simbolizan nuestro contrato con él ─ dice Suigintou ─. Si los destruimos, Taiki nunca será capaz de representar una amenaza mayor de la que ya era cuando peleamos con él las otras veces.

El objetivo estaba más que claro para ambas, y de inmediato descienden mientras se iban a otra parte, sabiendo que Taiki querría seguirlas para continuar con la pelea, y así podrían mantener a salvo a Mitaku.

* * *

 **Con Taiki**

No entendía cómo había parado en aquel lugar, pero estaba claro que Shinku y Suigintou tenían que ver con todo eso. El lugar era bastante tétrico, y a Taiki le parecía un total desastre en el que deseaba no estar más tiempo, pero en ese momento su enfoque estaba en las muñecas y en su deseo enfermizo de venganza. Haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrenormal, se quita de encima el montón de escombros que lo habían enterrado durante un rato, y en cuanto levanta la vista, pudo ver a Shinku y Suigintou alejarse volando.

En ese momento se sentía burlado. El odio que sentía por esas muñecas no hacía sino crecer a cada segundo que las veía, aunque le parecía bastante interesante aquel extraño poder que había emergido de él mismo antes de caer en aquel raro lugar.

─ No sé cómo le hizo aquel viejo estúpido, pero estos poderes que me dio… Ahora podré hacerles sentir la máxima humillación posible… ¡Con sus propios poderes!

En su mano se forma un pequeño remolino de pétalos, el cual giraba a una velocidad cada vez mayor mientras más energía acumulaba. Taiki tenía curiosidad por saber qué más sería capaz de hacer, y estaba en el momento y lugar perfectos para saciar su curiosidad, lo cual le hace esbozar una sonrisa macabra.

─ Este… es… su fin…

No podía volar como ellas, pero igual se sentía superior como para pelear mientras pensaba en la victoria. En ese momento, cuando el remolino en su mano giraba a una velocidad vertiginosa, no lo contiene más y libera su ataque contra las muñecas, y el remolino empieza a crecer y avanzar a gran velocidad. Sólo entonces Taiki empieza a correr para perseguirlas.

* * *

 **Con Shinku y Suigintou**

Ambas muñecas lograron darse cuenta a tiempo del tremendo ataque que les había lanzado Taiki, así que descienden rápidamente y preparan sus armas para la gran batalla que ya había dado inicio. Taiki rápidamente les había dado alcance, así que no había posibilidad de echarse para atrás.

 _(Tema de pelea: Black Diamond – de Stratovarius)_

Taiki lanza una nueva ráfaga de pétalos que Shinku y Suigintou no tuvieron problemas en esquivar, y de inmediato ambas avanzan, y Taiki ya estaba preparando un ataque con plumas negras.

─ ¡Ahora, Suigintou!

Las dos muñecas lanzan sus respectivos ataques de plumas y pétalos, logrando momentáneamente bloquear el intento de Taiki, y entonces ambas lo embisten y le hacen retroceder un par de metros antes que él pudiera recuperar la estabilidad de su cuerpo. Tanto los anillos como el almanaque estaban expuestos, y Suigintou no lo duda para lanzarse con su espada para cortar el dedo en que estaban los anillos, pero Taiki se da cuenta y lo esquiva a alta velocidad, sin contar con que Shinku le ataca con un remolino de pétalos que le hace volar por los aires.

─ ¡Una vez más! ─ Suigintou avanza nuevamente apuntando con su espada.

Taiki da un salto y se monta en un muro bajo, logrando escapar del ataque de Suigintou. Él sabía el porqué de lo que estaban haciendo. El anciano Taiki le había advertido que ellas dos podrían intentar deshacerse de los anillos, que resultaban ser el secreto para su victoria, y también querrían destruir el almanaque, el pase directo al éxito para su futuro. Shinku y Suigintou se dividen nuevamente y lanzan sus ataques con gran intensidad, pero Taiki logra controlar los anillos y crea nuevamente aquel escudo que había visto cuando empezó a manifestarse su nuevo poder. Ambas muñecas se sentían intranquilas, pues contemplaban la posibilidad de que Taiki empezara a comprender el cómo usar esos poderes, cosa que podía llevar a nada bueno, tomando en cuenta que aún sin ellos era terriblemente fuerte.

─ Prepárense para ser aplastadas, muñecas estúpidas ─ Taiki crea un nuevo remolino de pétalos y los lanza en ambas direcciones.

En vista que no contaban con un médium que les permitiese obtener más energía, tanto Shinku como Suigintou sabían que tenían que ir con cuidado y no usar más energía de la que podían. No podían permitirse fallar ante la promesa hecha ante Suiseiseki. Tenían el deber de regresar a su tiempo con la victoria lograda, o no se podían permitir regresar.

Los remolinos creados por Taiki no logran dar en el blanco, y ambas muñecas lanzan su contraataque con fuerza, pero el humano vuelve a valerse del escudo que le provenía los anillos. Rápidamente la pelea había adquirido el elemento de desgaste, pero ambas muñecas sabían que eso no podría convenirles, puesto que Taiki contaba con una obvia ventaja al respecto, y el tiempo no se detendría por ellas.

Viendo una gran oportunidad, Suigintou usa nuevamente su espada a la vez que Shinku usa su bastón en ataque, esta vez procurando que Taiki no pudiera esquivarlas, pero nuevamente se llevan una sorpresa cuando Taiki se envuelve a sí mismo en una gruesa coraza de plumas, logrando detener en seco las armas.

─ Maldición. Su control aumenta cada vez más ─ dice Suigintou por lo bajo.

Un ligero estremecimiento advierte a las dos muñecas de un tremendo peligro, así que ambas se alejan todo lo que pueden, pero no consiguen esquivar las plumas que salen disparadas a alta velocidad en todas direcciones. Shinku choca contra una dura pared cercana y cae sobre varios restos destrozados de muñecas, y Suigintou rueda por el suelo por un largo trecho. Ambas sentían bastante dolor por el golpe, y ahora Taiki tenía una gran oportunidad para golpear nuevamente, y su objetivo es Suigintou.

Shinku ve que Taiki apuntaba su mano a Suigintou, y entonces se dispone a lanzar sus pétalos desde detrás del humano para aturdirlo, pero él se da cuenta antes y esquiva el ataque para inmediatamente apuntar a Shinku y lanzar una ráfaga de pétalos que Shinku no alcanzó a evitar.

Suigintou recobra la consciencia inmediatamente después y ve que Shinku recibe todo el poder del ataque de Taiki. No podía permitirse quedar como una inútil en la pelea, así que lanza sus plumas a Taiki para impedir que Shinku sufra más daño, logrando que él perdiera su enfoque por tener que esquivar el ataque. Suigintou toma nuevamente su espada y se lanza a alta velocidad, esquivando los sucesivos ataques de Taiki y acercándose de forma que no pudiera reaccionar una vez que lanzase su verdadero ataque. Tanto los anillos como el almanaque estaban en la mira de Suigintou, pero también sabía que había una parte de ella misma que Taiki no conocía todavía, así que procuró mantener esa parte en secreto mientras durase el intento por acercarse, y sólo usaría ese ataque cuando estuviera lo bastante cerca. Pero Taiki no permite que Suigintou acortara completamente la distancia entre ellos y usa su escudo de energía para repeler la espada de la Rozen Maiden. Viendo que no tenía otra alternativa, Suigintou convierte sus alas en dragones que atacan desde direcciones distintas, mas Taiki logra protegerse de aquel ataque, si bien no podía atacar en ese mismo momento.

─ ¡No te escondas, basura! ¡Ven y da la cara como hombre! ─ exige Suigintou con frustración.

Taiki reacciona inmediatamente y se lanza para darle a Suigintou un fuerte placaje que Suigintou no alcanza a esquivar, pero al menos pudo contragolpear al hacerle una cortada al pecho de Taiki, haciendo que ralentizara su carrera y retrocediera por el dolor.

─ ¡MUÑECA DEL DEMONIO! ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!

En apenas un segundo Taiki lanza por cada mando ataques de pétalos y plumas que Suigintou esquiva con maniobras veloces que no le permitieron ver que Taiki también buscaba darle un puñetazo del que Suigintou apenas logró apaciguar con una gruesa capa de plumas que había anticipado. El impacto hace que igualmente Suigintou fuera violentamente empujada y atravesara una precaria pared que había al otro lado de la sucia calle. Suigintou sentía un tremendo dolor en todo el cuerpo a causa del impacto, y Taiki no se veía dispuesto a parar en su despiadado ataque.

Le estaba costando levantarse, y Taiki nuevamente calentaba los puños. Tenía que moverse rápido, pero el cuerpo tenía dificultades para responderle adecuadamente, y justo cuando Taiki estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ponerle sus manos encima a la muñeca una ráfaga de pétalos aparece e impacta con gran fuerza sobre Taiki, haciéndolo volar varios metros en el aire. Entonces aparece Shinku con una gran seriedad y controlando los pétalos que golpeaban a Taiki una y otra vez.

─ No olvides que también estoy aquí, grandísimo patán ─ es lo único que llega a decir la rubia.

Taiki logra salir del área de impacto del ataque de Shinku e invoca nuevamente un torbellino de plumas, pero esta vez lo hacía mucho más grande. Shinku corre todo lo rápido que puede y toma en brazos a Suigintou para inmediatamente alzar vuelo y escapar del tremendo ataque que destruye todo lo que había en su paso.

─ ¿Estás bien, Suigintou?

─ Creo que ya estoy mejor. Ahora mi cuerpo reacciona mejor ─ Suigintou logra convencer a Shinku para que la soltase y logra volar por sí misma ─. Taiki es realmente duro, y encima se pone peor porque no podemos tomar su energía.

Taiki empieza a alzar ataques sucesivos de plumas y pétalos, de los cuales no da en el blanco con ninguno de sus intentos, pues tanto Shinku como Suigintou se movían rápidamente y los esquivaban. Cada fallo hacía que Taiki se enfureciera más y más, al punto que empezaba a perder el control de sus nuevos poderes.

─ ¡Las voy a enviar al infierno, muñecas estúpidas!

─ ¡Eso lo veremos! ─ Shinku esquiva un nuevo ataque y se junta con Suigintou ─ Vamos a enseñarte el verdadero poder que poseemos, y no serás capaz de venceros.

Suigintou enseguida crea su torbellino de plumas, al mismo tiempo que Shinku invoca sus pétalos y los envía a gran velocidad. En un principio parecía que ambas muñecas sólo atacaban una al lado de la otra, pero de pronto las plumas y los pétalos se combinan en un único torrente carmesí y negro que avanza a paso arrollador a Taiki, quien no logra hacer nada para detener el ataque y acaba siendo alcanzado. El poder del ataque resulta bastante sorprendente, incluso para Shinku y Suigintou, quienes veían boquiabiertas cómo el ataque afectaba a Taiki más que cualquiera de los ataques que ellas habían utilizado antes.

─ Suigintou, tú… ¿lo viste?

─ Sí… Con demasiada claridad, Shinku.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Y la pelea ha de durar más, aunque eso supongo que lo habrían anticipado varios de ustedes. Como sea, ahora toca esperar por la siguiente actualización de este fic, y por tanto la continuación de esta pelea.

Hasta otra


	16. Contra lo imposible (y III)

**Advertencia:** Continuamos con la pelea de Shinku y Suigintou contra el nefasto de Taiki, y desde luego he elegido a conciencia algunos temas que, en mi humilde opinión, son las mejores posibles para la pelea, aunque siempre es posible que ustedes tengan algún otro tema en mente. Ahora empecemos la función.

 **Contra lo imposible (y III)**

 _(Tema de pelea: Take It Out on Me – de Thousand Foot Krutch)_

Taiki no esperaba que Shinku y Suigintou fuesen capaces de combinar sus poderes y amplificar el ataque que habían realizado. No estaba preparado para defenderse ante aquello, por lo que sólo le quedaba recibirlo de lleno y lidiar con el daño resultante. El ataque lo hace chocar contra un alto muro que se desmorona encima de él inmediatamente, y las dos muñecas estaban estupefactas por lo que habían logrado.

─ Eso que vimos… no eran dos ataques uno al lado del otro ─ dice Suigintou.

─ No, nuestros poderes se fusionaron y se incrementaron bastante ─ Shinku se miraba las manos, como si dudara que ella misma formara parte de aquello ─. Tampoco yo sabía que podíamos hacer esto. Es tal como Yuu lo había dicho: nuestros anillos, y también nuestros poderes, guardan todavía muchos secretos para nosotras. Me pregunto si otou-sama alguna vez había pensado en esto.

De entre los escombros surge torpemente Taiki, el cual estaba bastante golpeado. Jamás había estado de esta manera, y le parecía humillante que dos "simples" muñecas hubiesen sido capaces de llevarlo a este punto. Nunca, ante ningún oponente, aún ante los más grandes y fuertes que había enfrentado, Taiki había estado tan golpeado. Era incomprensible llegar a este punto, no podía entenderlo. Eso era algo que iba más allá de que jamás habría imaginado, pero todavía seguía teniendo su fuerza sobrehumana, además que podía usar los mismos poderes que ellas. Un recurso que le parecía bastante desagradable, pero estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de aplastarlas para siempre.

─ Nuevamente me la están haciendo… Ustedes obviamente están llenas de sorpresas ─ admite Taiki en cuanto se levanta y se quita los escombros de encima ─. Pero no hay manera de que ustedes me venzan. Yo sigo siendo más fuerte, y ustedes no son más que unas muñecas autómatas. El destino de ustedes es que las rompa, no importa cuánto intenten oponerse.

─ Suigintou ─ Shinku podía sentir un aura muy poderosa emerger de Taiki, y eso lo veía como señal de que todavía no había llegado lo peor ─, espero que estés lista. Esta pelea no se termina.

─ No, pero me gustaría que así fuese ─ confiesa Suigintou.

Taiki lanza dos ataques paralelos de plumas y pétalos que fuerzan a ambas Rozen Maiden a separarse para esquivarlos. Taiki fija entonces su objetivo en Suigintou, por lo que se lanza a ella a toda velocidad mientras le lanzaba pétalos que le impedían maniobrar o moverse con total libertad, dejándola encerrada en un único lugar para que Taiki pudiera conectar su golpe sin problemas. Suigintou no duda en usar su escudo de plumas para protegerse del golpe, teniendo que usar todas sus fuerzas para que el escudo no cediese completamente. Shinku empieza a volar y lanza una fuerte corriente de pétalos para aturdir a Taiki, pero este se defiende nuevamente con un escudo de energía que rechaza completamente el ataque de Shinku. No viendo otra alternativa, Shinku da un rápido viraje y lanza más pétalos, logrando darle a Taiki, y es que él no podía cambiar la posición de su escudo sin deshacerlo antes. Suigintou aprovecha también su oportunidad y usa su espada, logrando cortar el cinturón que sostenía el almanaque. Ahora el almanaque se alejaba, impulsado por la corriente creada por los pétalos, alejándose de la mano de Taiki.

─ ¡DESTRÚYELO, SHINKU! ─ avisa Suigintou, aprovechando para lanzarse a Taiki y distraerlo con sus ataques.

Shinku no duda para ir en dirección al almanaque y hacerlo trizas a la primera oportunidad, pero Taiki, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, lanza una cantidad de plumas que Shinku se ve obligada a esquivar, y esas mismas plumas terminan cubriendo y escudando el almanaque.

─ ¡Ja! ¿Creen que voy a dejarme quitar una mina de oro como esta? ─ Taiki esquiva un par de tajos de la espada de Suigintou y la hace volar con un remolino de plumas ─ No solamente no serán nunca capaces de derrotarme, sino que tampoco podrán deshacerse de mi posibilidad de alcanzar la gloria. Ustedes no son más que basura que desmenuzaré al final.

Shinku comprendía que le sería muy difícil deshacerse de la gruesa cubierta de plumas que protegía el almanaque, y además Taiki se lanza a ella a gran velocidad. No contaba ya con otra opción que continuar con la pelea. Shinku esquivaba todo lo que rápido que podía los distintos ataques de Taiki, el cual lanzaba puñetazos, plumas y pétalos al azar, por lo que Shinku se veía impedida de encontrar un patrón que le permitiera reaccionar adecuadamente. Por un mínimo margen logra esquivar un golpe y se ve en la oportunidad de golpear en el rostro de Taiki, así que usa su bastón con todas sus fuerzas, pero una mano de Taiki le detiene.

─ Estás aún muy lejos de poderme dar, sucia muñeca.

─ ¿Eso crees? ─ Shinku usa sorpresivamente sus coletas para abofetear dos veces a Taiki y obligarlo a retroceder ─ Yo no lo veo tan lejos.

Taiki gruñe rabioso y lanza un golpe que Shinku apenas logra esquivar, siendo algo bastante afortunado porque el puñetazo logra atravesar una pared y le abre un agujero que era más grande que la misma muñeca. Shinku lanza sus pétalos y golpea en la espalda de Taiki, así que el humano es impulsado y recibe bastante daño por aquel ataque. Shinku se eleva rápidamente y lanza un nuevo ataque antes que Taiki lograra recuperarse, pero el humano se lanza a un lado y esquiva aquel ataque. Shinku veía como algo insólito que realmente un humano pudiera mostrar tal nivel de resistencia, y la misma Shinku sentía que su energía empezaba a agotarse. Taiki se levanta de un salto y lanza una corriente de plumas que, extrañamente, resulta ser mucho más veloz que las anteriores, y Shinku no alcanza a esquivarlas, por lo que se conforma con escudarse con pétalos que pronto se deshacen, y Shinku sale volando hasta caer en una ventana.

Era tal y como Shinku se lo temía: Taiki no sólo no se estaba agotando, sino que estaba consiguiendo ataques más fuertes y veloces a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Siendo verdad lo que habían contado Yuu y Suiseiseki, eso podía ser algo que se podía prever, pero ni Shinku ni Suigintou se imaginaban que dicha evolución se pudiera dar tan rápido.

─ ¡Ja! Parece que estos poderes tan raros que tengo se están haciendo cada vez mayores. A este paso, pronto ni siquiera podrán hacerme ni un leve rasguño ─ se mofa Taiki mientras reía con maldad ─. Ahora quiero ver quién me va a encarar ahora, a menos que se hayan acobardado.

─ Eso olvídalo, humano ─ aparece nuevamente Suigintou ─. Vamos a derrotarte, pase lo que pase. No hay manera de que te permitamos salirte con la tuya.

Shinku sale rápidamente de la ventana y se pone al lado de Suigintou, y ambas estaban dispuestas a seguir peleando, si bien ambas estaban bastante lastimadas. Taiki concentra una gran cantidad de energía, obviamente con la intención de devastar a ambas muñecas de forma fulminante.

─ No nos vamos a rendir, pase lo que pase ─ dice Shinku.

─ Necesitarás algo más que sólo un plagio de nuestros poderes para derrotarnos ─ continúa Suigintou.

─ Eso lo vamos a ver ─ dice Taiki justo antes de lanzar su ataque.

El ataque era de un rango bastante amplio e iba a gran velocidad. No había posibilidad para que Shinku y Suigintou lograran esquivarlo, y por el momento no estaban del todo bien para escudarse efectivamente. El ataque causa una gran explosión que derriba el edificio que había tras las dos muñecas, y Taiki sonreía bastante satisfecho, convencido de haber destruido su objetivo, pero en cuanto se disipa el humo, ante sus ojos había un escudo mezclado de enredaderas, gruesas ramas y espinas blancas.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ se extraña el humano.

 _(Tema de pelea: Clear Mind – de Masaaki Endoh)_

Shinku y Suigintou no comprendían qué había pasado, cuando de pronto ven que delante de ellas habían cinco presencias, y dichas presencias no era sino el resto de las Rozen Maiden. Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Hinaichigo y Kirakishou voltean y miran fijamente a Shinku y Suigintou, quienes no se lo podían creer.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo es que están todas aquí? ─ se extraña Shinku.

─ Sabíamos que iban a tener problemas en esta pelea, así que tuve la idea de darles un poco de apoyo-desu ─ responde Suiseiseki ─. No somos las verdaderas, sino simplemente una versión más débil de las que sí lo son, y sólo estaremos aquí mientras ustedes estén en el campo N, pero supongo que podremos darle una mano mientras tanto-desu.

─ Que conste que a mí se me había ocurrido antes, pero dejé que Suiseiseki se los dijera-kashira ─ se apresura a decir Kanaria.

─ No es bueno que digas mentiras, Kanaria ─ reprende Hinaichigo.

─ Céntrense en nuestro objetivo, que es vencer ahora mismo a Taiki ─ salta Souseiseki ─. Debemos evitar a como dé lugar que él arruine nuestro tiempo ¿Están en condiciones para ayudar, Shinku, Suigintou?

─ Lo estamos, podemos pelear ─ responde Suigintou bastante confiada.

─ Entonces entremos en acción ─ dice Kirakishou.

El escudo se deshace, y enseguida las siete muñecas se dispersan para rodear a Taiki desde ángulos distintos. Taiki estaba bastante sorprendido al ver que habían tantas muñecas. No se esperaba aquello, y ya sentía que había tenido demasiadas sorpresas. Hinaichigo da el primer ataque usando sus enredaderas para atrapar las manos y los pies de Taiki, pero este se libera sin ningún problema, aunque eso le significó no prestar atención a lo siguiente. El segundo ataque lo pone Shinku, que usa sus pétalos y golpea de frente a Taiki, sin que a él le diese siquiera tiempo para usar el escudo de energía. Suiseiseki y Kirakishou atacan al mismo tiempo y atrapan el cuerpo de Taiki en una fuerte prisión de troncos y espinas, dificultándole el escape, y eso permite que Kanaria y Souseiseki le diesen el siguiente golpe.

─ ¡Ahora, denle con todo-nano! ─ anima Hinaichigo.

Taiki usa el poder de los dos anillos para crear una barrera bastante fuerte, logrando detener el intento de Kanaria y Souseiseki. Shinku esperaba que Taiki hiciese esa movida, y entonces lanza sus pétalos desde arriba. La barrera se desestabiliza completamente, y eso sirve para que Souseiseki y Kanaria lograran superarla y atacaran con bastante fuerza a Taiki, quien ya no tenía más recursos para defenderse, y sale volando por los aires junto con las astillas de su prisión.

─ ¡Es hora de que lo hagas, Suigintou! ─ avisa Shinku.

Suigintou no tenía su objetivo fijado en Taiki, sino en el almanaque. Aquel era su primer gran paso para salvar el futuro y a Megu, pues gracias al almanaque, Taiki fue capaz de dominar a la ciudad completamente, y además pudo tener a aquellos esbirros que seguramente habrían cegado la vida de Megu. Todas esas cosas era lo que el almanaque significaba para Suigintou, y era el momento justo para, al menos, acabar con ello.

─ ¡NO LO HARÁS! ─ Taiki se da cuenta del intento de Suigintou, así que lanza una corriente rápida de plumas.

─ ¡Mucho cuidado, onee-sama negra! ─ advierte Kirakishou.

Suigintou aprovecha la distancia para esquivar el ataque de Taiki sin ningún inconveniente, y entonces se lanza en picada hacia la coraza de plumas negras en que se encontraba el almanaque. Era entonces el momento correcto para usar su poder especial, así que hace que en sus alas se encendiera el fuego azul y lo lanza hacia la coraza.

─ ¡Despídete de tu yugo sobre todos, Taiki! ─ dice Suigintou al lanzar su ataque.

Taiki no podía en ese momento evitar que el poder especial de Suigintou llegara al almanaque. La coraza de plumas ofrecía unos cuantos segundos de protección, pero el fuego de Suigintou avanza a paso firme y consume el almanaque. Ya el primer paso para el cambio del futuro estaba dado.

─ Ya hicimos lo primero. Sigues, tú, Taiki ─ Shinku se lanza junto con Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo y Kanaria.

Taiki usa su escudo para defenderse del ataque de las cuatro muñecas, y eso le significa que Kirakishou pudiera capturarlo nuevamente con sus espinas. Souseiseki salta y pasa por encima de Shinku, Kanaria y Suiseiseki, lista para usar sus tijeras y herir a Taiki. El humano logra reaccionar a tiempo y retrocede lo necesario por no verse afectado por el ataque de Souseiseki, pero las cuatro muñecas que habían atacado antes seguían en pie de lucha.

─ ¡Con fuerzaaa! ─ grita Suiseiseki mientras creaba potentes ramas que salen disparadas hacia Taiki.

Shinku, Hinaichigo y Kanaria también hacen sus respectivos ataques y los combinan del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho Shinku y Suigintou poco antes, obteniendo nuevamente un resultado bastante potente y devastador que Taiki no es capaz de detener. La pelea rápidamente se había puesto a favor de las Rozen Maiden, y Taiki estaba recibiendo mucho daño en muy poco tiempo.

─ Ya ríndete y renuncia a los dos anillos, Taiki ─ advierte Shinku, tratando de arreglar las cosas de la manera sencilla ─. No vas a ganar esta pelea. Somos siete hermanas que estamos finalmente pelando juntas, y mientras sigamos así seremos invencibles. En cambio, tú estás solo, y de cualquier modo nadie se atrevería a ayudarte. No has hecho más que daño a los demás.

─ ¡Yo no necesito a nadie, y te lo voy a demostrar! ─ Taiki vuelve a concentrar una enorme cantidad de energía en los anillos en su mano y luego lanza ataques bastante potentes pero aleatorios. Las Rozen Maiden esquivan como pueden los ataques e intentan plantear su siguiente ataque, y la primera que se ve en la oportunidad de lograrlo es Suigintou.

─ ¡No te olvides que la dueña de este campo N soy yo! ─ Suigintou consigue clavar su espada en la mano de Taiki, y ahora veía los anillos a su alcance ─ ¡Ningún visitante va a estar causando alboroto sin mi consentimiento!

A Taiki le dolía terriblemente la mano al ser ésta atravesada, y Suigintou estaba muy cerca de alcanzar los anillos. No viendo opción en esperar, las otras muñecas se lanzan y atacan con lo mejor que tienen a Taiki, pero él consigue reaccionar a tiempo y las rechaza a todas (incluyendo a Suigintou) expulsando bastante energía desde los dos anillos. Con bastante pesar, Taiki logra quitarse la espada de la mano y la lanza a cualquier lado, pues en ese momento le importaba más el dolor en su palma y el odio por Suigintou que seguía creciendo.

─ Rayos, no lo hemos conseguido-desu.

─ ¡Debemos inténtalo una vez más! ─ Souseiseki sale disparada y tenía sus tijeras en posición para cortar de un solo tajo.

─ ¡Hora de poner el acorde-kashira! ─ Kanaria usa su sinfonía para debilitar cualquier intento de defensa de Taiki.

No fue posible hacer nada para prevenir o aligerar un nuevo daño, y Taiki sale impulsado hasta chocar con una montaña de escombros. Ya el daño recibido era muy grande, y además se encontraba en una evidente desventaja numérica, pero su altanería y rabia seguían intactas. Las siete Rozen Maiden se reúnen nuevamente y combinan sus poderes para crear un único ataque con el que esperaban acabar definitivamente con la pelea, y dicho ataque surgía a partir de los anillos de las muñecas.

─ Aquí se acaba la pelea ─ dice Suigintou ─. Ya hasta ahora tuviste problemas para enfrentarnos a Shinku y a mí. No podrás contra el poder combinado de todas.

─ No vamos a permitir que le hagas daño a nadie y tampoco que destruyas nuestro futuro-desu ─ continúa Suiseiseki.

─ La gente mala como tú nunca debe ganar-nano ─ dice Hinaichigo con bastante seriedad y determinación.

─ Taiki, tus días de estar causando problemas a otros se terminan aquí y ahora ─ finaliza Shinku antes de que las siete muñecas lanzaran su ataque.

La energía de las siete muñecas iba a una velocidad sorprendente, y Taiki no iba a ser capaz de detenerla. Todo parecía haberse acabado, pero de golpe Taiki, Shinku y Suigintou desaparecieron de allí, y con ellos también se desvanecían el resto de las Rozen Maiden, quienes esperaban que Shinku y Suigintou fueran capaces de encargarse del resto.

* * *

 **Mundo humano**

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hemos regresado? ─ se extraña Suigintou.

─ Ya debieron haber pasado los diez minutos que nos había advertido Mitaku ─ observa Shinku ─. Esto es malo. Significa que ahora tenemos que pelear nosotras solas otra vez.

─ _¡Shinku-chan, Suigintou-chan!_ ─ llama Mitaku desde cierta distancia ─ _¿Ya han derrotado a ese chico?_

Shinku y Suigintou son repentinamente alcanzadas por una fortísima explosión que levanta una enorme cantidad de tierra y polvo. Les fue algo difícil aterrizar de forma efectiva, pero lo peor era que ante ella estaba nuevamente Taiki. No se había dado tiempo alguno para recuperarse, pero estaba claro que seguía siendo amenazante.

─ ¡Ja! ¿Qué me estaban diciendo del poder de todas ustedes, pequeñas basuras? ─ se mofa Taiki con un gesto de locura ─ Ahora es mi turno de aplastarlas, y esta vez nada las va a salvar.

Tanto Shinku como Suigintou eran conscientes de que ahora la pelea se iba a poner más difícil, y también pensaban que aquella ayuda de Mitaku y de las otras Rozen Maiden lamentablemente no había sido suficiente, pero al menos esperaban poder sacar provecho ahora.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Otro capítulo más de pelea para nuestra siguiente vez, estimado público lector. En un principio, cuando me inicié en el mundo del fanfiction, pensaba que me sería muy difícil ambientar algún día peleas que fuesen por lo menos así de largas, pero la vida da muchas vueltas, y estoy consiguiendo uno de mis objetivos más complicados con esta pelea 😊. Les dejo por lo pronto, y espero que hayan disfrutado de lo que leyeron.

Hasta otra


	17. Contra lo imposible (y IV)

**Advertencia:** Ahora sí, este es el capítulo donde llegará a su fin la pelea que define el final de este fic. Los que haya visto _Volver al futuro_ posiblemente se hagan la idea de que Shinkku y Suigintou tienen que ganar, pero ahora toca ver cómo lo logran.

 **Contra lo imposible (y IV)**

Era irreal que todavía tuvieran que pelear contra Taiki luego de que terminase el tiempo para estar en el campo N. Mitaku mantenía su distancia para no estorbar a las muñecas, pues ya ellas tenían entre manos una dificultad que parecía insalvable.

─ No puede ser… La oportunidad que tuvimos no fue suficiente ─ se decía Shinku a sí misma.

Taiki aún evidenciaba el dolor que le causaba la herida en su mano, producto de que Suigintou le atravesase con su espada, pero también se veía con su mismo gesto lleno de maldad y deseo de venganza. Suigintou pudo ver que su espada también había regresado al mundo de los humanos, pero todavía no veía el momento adecuado para recuperarla, pues Taiki estaba justo en medio. Tanto Shinku como Suigintou estaban agotadas y lastimadas, y podía hasta parecer increíble que se mantuvieran todavía en pie de lucha, aunque eso se debía principalmente a su voluntad por acabar con el caos que aún seguía latente.

 _(Tema de pelea: Before I Forget – de Slipknot)_

No sería Taiki quien lanzara el primer golpe en la reanudación de aquella pelea, sino Shinku al usar sus pétalos, creando un torbellino que se dirige directamente al humano. No surte ningún efecto, pues Taiki usa un escudo de energía que dispersa completamente los pétalos y les deja sin ningún impulso, haciendo que cayesen inofensivas al suelo.

─ Parece que ya no pueden más ─ dice Taiki con malicia ─. Era predecible. No hay manera de que ustedes puedan hacer nada ante mí.

Suigintou usa entonces sus plumas y también crea un torbellino que rodea completamente a Taiki, pero la intención real no era atacarlo, sino distraer su atención para ella rápidamente recuperar su espada. Shinku aprovecha también el momento para usar nuevamente sus pétalos, y Taiki nuevamente se escuda y deja sin efecto el ataque de Shinku.

A Mitaku le extrañaba la manera tan gradual y monótona en que estaban operando ambas Rozen Maiden, pero no tarda en deducir que ambas se sentían bastante agotadas. La pelea estaba resultando ser demasiado para ambas.

El torbellino de plumas estaba empezando a debilitarse, y las plumas estaban cayendo una por una, por lo que Taiki se ve en la oportunidad de atacar libremente a cualquiera de ambas muñecas, siendo su primera elección Suigintou. Shinku hace todo lo posible para detener a Taiki, pero sus pétalos seguían sin alcanzarlo. Suigintou no tenía opciones para defenderse, y Taiki lanza a quemarropa una serie de pétalos que causan un enorme levantamiento de tierra y polvo que cubre el lugar. Taiki, convencido de haberse deshecho de Suigintou, lleva su atención ahora a Shinku y se dirige a ella para atacarla del mismo modo, y Shinku sólo puede lanzar más pétalos para ralentizarlo, pues las piernas no le estaban respondiendo correctamente.

─ _¡ALÉJATE, SHINKU-CHAN!_ ─ grita Mitaku con todas sus fuerzas, como si así lograra darle nuevas energías a la muñeca.

Shinku apenas alcanza a retroceder un par de pasos, pero ya tenía a Taiki justo enfrente de ella, listo para lanzar su brutal ataque, consistente de plumas negras, y así dar por finalizada la pelea. Shinku no estaba dispuesta a dejarse derrotar, no luego de aquella segunda oportunidad que le había ofrecido Suiseiseki para redimirse y corregir la historia, pero Taiki no le da tiempo ni para pensar, pues lanza su ataque con todas sus fuerzas, causando una segunda columna de humo y tierra que se levanta sobre el lugar. Ahora Taiki se sentía vencedor en la pelea.

─ Ya está. Me he deshecho de ambas ─ dice Taiki casi riendo.

─ No deberías apresurarte tanto a cantar victoria, grandísimo patán ─ Shinku emerge de la humareda y le da dos bofetadas a Taiki, haciéndolo retroceder.

Algo andaba mal en la finalización que le había dado Taiki a la pelea, pues se suponía que había aniquilado a las dos muñecas con ataques que no habrían sido capaces de esquivar. No entendía lo que había pasado, cuando la nube de polvo se disipa lo necesario para hacer ver que a los pies de Shinku había un grueso círculo de plumas, a los cuales no dudó en señalar como la causa de que no fuese destruida. Viendo lo que pasaba, Taiki voltea rápidamente su vista a Suigintou, la cual también se veía ilesa de los efectos de su devastador ataque, y ella estaba rodeada de un grueso círculo de pétalos.

─ No puede ser… ¿Todavía siguen aquí? ─ dice Taiki muy sorprendido.

─ Al final nuestra estrategia funcionó ─ dice Suigintou mientras se veía las manos mientras las abría y cerraba ─. Aquel intercambio que hicimos en el campo N nos permitió acumular energía mientras nosotras peleábamos, y cuando estuviéramos como blanco de un ataque en cuanto se nos acabara la energía, podíamos crear un escudo que nos protegería de todo daño, y nosotras nos abastecíamos de la energía sobrante. Ahora estamos nuevamente en forma, y listas para pelear, y todavía eso no es todo.

─ Ya te lo había advertido, Taiki ─ dice Shinku muy seria ─. Mientras nosotras peleemos juntas, seremos invencibles. Eres tú el que perderá inevitablemente, porque no conoces ni valoras el don de las Rozen Maiden que te has atrevido a profanar. Esta pelea va a terminar muy pronto.

─ Ya lo creo… ¡Pero para ustedes! ─ Taiki lanza un fortísimo ataque de pétalos, pero Shinku lo esquiva sin problemas.

─ Antes peleábamos siguiendo el objetivo de destruirnos unas a otras, pensando que así podríamos alcanzar la perfección que otou-sama soñó para nosotras, pero eso se debía a que nosotras mismas ignorábamos nuestro propio don y poder ─ dice Shinku antes de darle otro par de coletazos a Taiki ─. No nos valorábamos realmente, y siempre pensábamos que nuestro destino era que una estuviera por encima de las demás.

─ Pero este viaje nos ha dado muchas lecciones y sorpresas, y gracias a eso hemos visto el error que hemos estado cometiendo ─ Suigintou se lanza en picada y lanza una ráfaga de plumas que Taiki no alcanza a bloquear ─. El deseo de convertirnos en Alice nos había cegado al punto que ni siquiera nos atrevimos a cuestionar el método que empleábamos para lograrlo, convencidas de que era lo correcto hacerlo así.

─ Ahora nuestra pelea es distinta ─ Shinku crea un escudo de pétalos que protege a Suigintou de un devastador puñetazo ─. No buscamos el convertirnos en Alice destruyéndonos mutuamente, sino que lo estamos haciendo mientras peleamos hombro con hombro, uniendo nuestros esfuerzos y espíritus en combate. Ahora podemos llevar a nuestra máxima expresión nuestro poder.

─ El poder que otou-sama nos dio, lo usaremos para proteger nuestro futuro ─ Suigintou se eleva entre los pétalos de Shinku golpea repetidas veces el rostro de Taiki ─. Incluso yo fui capaz de ver que hay otras formas de alcanzar lo mejor de nosotras mismas, que era lo que en realidad deseaba otou-sama cuando nos creó.

─ No entiendo absolutamente nada ─ Taiki lanza un manotazo para obligar a Suigintou a alejarse ─. Sólo hablan de estupideces sin sentido, y de pronto son capaces de superar mis ataques y mis defensas ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sean tan persistentes?

─ Lo somos porque ahora peleamos juntas, y de este modo nuestra fuerza se multiplica ─ Suigintou lanza sus plumas, pero Taiki consigue defenderse esta vez.

Ahora que estaban nuevamente con una buena cantidad de energía, Shinku y Suigintou llevan mejor que antes el ritmo de la pelea, logrando incluso superar la velocidad de reacción de Taiki, el cual parecía de pronto impotente. Los anillos empezaban a fallarle al chico, quien ahora era cada vez menos capaz de darle uso a medida que Shinku y Suigintou avanzaban y peleaban con todas sus ganas. Muy por el contrario que antes, las dos Rozen Maiden no parecían agotarse con la pelea, sino que se mantenían con la misma fuerza y vigor, sacando completamente de balance a Taiki y doblegando la mayor parte de sus defensas.

─ _¡Ustedes pueden! ¡No se rindan, Shinku-chan, Suigintou-chan!_ ─ anima Mitaku desde la distancia que tenía de la pelea.

Taiki pierde los estribos y lanza golpes furiosos que no dan a nadie, pues Shinku y Suigintou logran rápidamente hacer distancia, y entonces combinan nuevamente sus poderes para atacar, causando más daño al humano.

─ Los anillos que tienes no te van a ayudar más mientras dure la pelea. Estás perdido ─ dice Suigintou antes de atacar nuevamente y derribar a Taiki.

 _(Tema de pelea: Breath – de Breaking Benjamin)_

Taiki usa todo su esfuerzo y lanza una tremenda patada que fuerza a las Rozen Maiden a retroceder para no verse afectadas, y enseguida se levanta para estar nuevamente centrado en la pelea, pero extrañamente las fuerzas le estaban fallando. Para más sorpresa para todos (incluyendo a Mitaku), Suigintou y Shinku empiezan a brillar suavemente (Suigintou en azul celeste, y Shinku en un vivo carmesí), y ambas sienten una energía cálida y serena fluir dentro de sus cuerpos, y en ese momento saben, sin que nadie se los dijese, que habían dado con aquel secreto que desde un principio necesitaban y soñaban con alcanzar.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ el rostro de Taiki estaba completamente desdibujado por el horror.

─ Shinku, esto es…

─ Sí, también lo estoy sintiendo ─ Shinku se sentía confiada y miraba animada a Suigintou ─. Es lo que Suiseiseki nos había dicho. Esta debe ser nuestra conversión en Alice, la muñeca perfecta con la que siempre soñó otou-sama. Ahora lo entiendo… Alice nunca fue una muñeca de apariencia especial, o alguien que reuniera lo mejor de cada una de nosotras, sino nosotras mismas demostrando que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, y luchar en favor de otros. Esa es… la muñeca perfecta de otou-sama.

─ ¡NO ME IGNOREN, DESGRACIADAS! ─ Taiki se abalanza desbocado y lanza un golpe que llevaba toda su fuerza, pero Shinku y Suigintou lo esquivan sin ningún esfuerzo ─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes, que ya estaban derrotadas, de pronto me estén superando de esta manera?

─ Esto se ha acabado. Nunca vencerás, Taiki ─ Suigintou lanza un suave impulso de luz y energía que son suficientes para hacer que Taiki saliera disparado varios metros ─. He aquí la verdadera razón de que perdieras el poder de nuestros anillos. Ahora que conseguimos ser Alice, hemos recuperado el control de nuestros contratos contigo.

Taiki intenta levantarse de manera torpe, y Shinku aprovecha la oportunidad para moverse a una tremenda velocidad y junta su propio anillo con el que tenía Taiki para destruir su contrato. Ahora sólo quedaba un anillo, que era el de Suigintou, y ella no duda en entrar en acción.

─ Da igual en qué se conviertan ustedes… ¡Ustedes no dejan de ser basura! ─ Taiki, viendo que ya no podía contar con aquellos poderes, regresa completamente al combate físico, pero ninguno de sus golpes alcanza a las muñecas ─ ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo pueden ustedes evitarme con tanta facilidad, si yo soy invencible?

─ Tu soberbia y ambición te han cegado completamente de la realidad, Taiki ─ Shinku también crea un suave impulso de energía y luz que Taiki no es capaz de resistir ─. Da igual cuánto poder podamos tener. Todos, al fin y al cabo, contamos con un límite, y retar innecesariamente ese límite sólo implica nuestra propia perdición. No has querido entender eso, y por eso acabaste sin poder pelear más antes de realmente derrotarnos. Esto se acabó, así que ríndete.

─ ¡NADA SE HA ACABADO! ─ Taiki vuelve a avanzar para lanzar un nuevo golpe, pero Suigintou se adelanta y se ubica frente a él antes de que se diera cuenta.

─ Me recuerdas mucho a mí misma antes, y del mismo modo que yo caí antes por mi falta de escrúpulos y por mi ceguera, así caerás tú ─ Suigintou no duda en usar el poder de su anillo para destruir definitivamente el anillo de Taiki, y el joven se queda de pronto sin fuerzas.

─ El costo de usar nuestros poderes es el gasto de una alta cantidad de energía, y más cuando se malgasta como lo has hecho en esta pelea ─ Shinku derriba a Taiki con una bofetada, y luego se queda flotando junto a Suigintou ─. Esa es la razón básica por la que creamos nuestros contratos con humanos, para que ellos nos provean de la energía que necesitamos para pelear, y el uso de nuestros poderes ciertamente debilitan la fuerza vital de nuestros médiums, a medida usamos nuestros poderes sin mirar atrás.

Taiki apenas era capaz de levantarse. Estaba furioso al ver que estaba a las puertas de una nueva derrota. Primero había perdido el almanaque que podría haberlo catapultado al éxito absoluto, y ahora perdía su arma especial que había sido conferido por aquel anciano desconocido y por las propias Rozen Maiden. Ya no le quedaba nada para seguir peleando, pues las fuerzas que le quedaban apenas le ayudaban a mantenerse de pie. Pero independientemente de todo, sólo tenía en su mente destruir a las dos muñecas, dañarlas todo lo posible por las constantes humillaciones y por hacerle ver (aunque se negara a admitirlo) que él, como humano, también tenía cierto límite que no era capaz de superar. Shinku y Suigintou podían ver que Taiki no se iba a rendir, así que también ellas se preparan para dar fin al combate.

─ Si todavía crees que puedes pelear, entonces que así sea. Vamos a pelear, Taiki ─ Suigintou concentra parte de su nuevo brillo en sus alas, creando una llama azul que era más intensa que ninguna otra que hubiera creado antes.

─ Lo mismo digo yo. Prepárate, Taiki ─ Shinku crea pétalos que brillaban suavemente y despedían una energía suave pero potente, y enseguida crea un torbellino que se concentraba tanto en pétalos como en poder.

Mitaku estaba completamente sorprendida de la clase de pelea que estaba presenciando. Ver que ambas habían alcanzado el verdadero potencial que en ellas había, y por tanto alcanzar aquello que Rozen veía en ellas, era algo que sólo había podido soñar con ver. Ella misma había escuchado, de parte de los mismos Jun y Shinku, que habían descubierto por Rozen que habían otras maneras de ser Alice, aparte del juego de Alice. Siempre le había parecido confuso aquello, pues las mismas Rozen Maiden no sabían qué otras formas eran aquellas que Rozen quería que encontraran, pero ahora Mitaku era capaz de ver aquel método secreto, y lo hacía en medio de una pelea que era definitoria para el destino de todos los que ellas tres conocían.

Taiki se lanza nuevamente al ataque a toda velocidad y dando uso a toda la fuerza que le quedaba, y Shinku y Suigintou esperan un poco más hasta que juzgan que su ataque estaba listo y esquivan el ataque de Taiki, se elevan unos cuantos metros, y finalmente lanzan su ataque final, siendo que tanto las llamas azules cómo los refulgentes pétalos chocan entre sí.

─ He aquí el verdadero poder de Alice ─ dice Shinku.

─ El poder que en nosotras hay para salvar nuestro futuro, y el de aquellos a quienes apreciamos ─ dice Suigintou con la misma determinación que Shinku.

─ _¡HE AQUÍ EL MÁXIMO PODER DE NUESTRAS ROSAS MÍSITCAS!_ ─ explotan ambas al momento de disparar su ataque final.

Había sido bastante silencioso, el propio Taiki parecía no darse cuenta de nada hasta que el ataque lo alcanza y le da de lleno. Ante sus ojos pasaban de pronto una sucesión de imágenes de él mismo haciendo cada acción cruel que lo marcaba ante los demás como alguien peligroso, y que aquello lo condenara a jamás haber tenido un amigo real. Aquella pelea había terminado de una manera tan patética que jamás lo había pensado posible, ni siquiera en sus más terribles pesadillas, y aquella derrota sería a manos de dos muñecas por las que sintió un profundo odio hasta el último momento, cuando desaparece entre aquella ráfaga resplandeciente que marcaba su propio final como buscapleitos. Nunca volvería a presumir de la misma fuerza, pues ya no la poseía al perder aquellos anillos, no solo por no tener los poderes de ambas muñecas, sino porque también le sería arrebatada la fuerza que en él suponía natural. Shinku y Suigintou regresan a tierra, y entonces el brillo que las rodeaba desaparece, y con ello la transformación en Alice. Confiada en que no pasaría nada ya, Mitaku va corriendo con ambas muñecas y comprueba que estuvieran bien y, al notar que sí lo estaban, no duda en abrazarlas al estilo de su madre.

─ ¡Lo hicieron, lo hicieron, lo hicieron! ¡Acaban de vencer al chico malo y se convirtieron en Alice por un momento! ─ Mitaku frotaba con energía su rostro con el de ambas muñecas ─ ¡Este debe ser el mejor día de mi vida, y eso que se supone que aún no he nacido!

─ ¡Suéltanos, humana, que nos estás derritiendo la cara! ¡Y deja de gritarnos al oído! ─ se queja Suigintou mientras forcejeaba con el abrazo de Mitaku.

Shinku también se sentía incómoda ante lo que estaba haciendo Mitaku, pero ella no ofrece tanta resistencia. En ese momento le importaba más el saber que el futuro ahora estaba a salvo. La pelea en el futuro contra Suiseiseki, aquel horrible episodio de decepción, la destrucción de todas sus hermanas a manos de Taiki, la ruinosa vida de los médiums, nada de eso pasaría jamás, y eso implicaba también que se perdería también aquel poder que Suiseiseki les había ofrecido para la pelea. Era lo mejor, pues la ausencia de esos poderes era señal clara de que ya todo estaba bien, y de todos modos ella y Suigintou aún podían presumir de haber podido convertirse en Alice.

─ Ya todo se terminó. Podemos volver a casa ─ dice finalmente la rubia.

─ Ya lo creo. Ha sido toda una aventura ─ apoya Suigintou.

─ Recuerden que primero me deben ayudar a regresar a mi tiempo, y luego ustedes deben volver a su época para destruir el Delorean ─ dice Mitaku, sorprendiendo a ambas muñecas.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con destruirlo? ─ se extraña Suigintou.

─ No voy a negar que ha sido divertido estar en esta aventura con ustedes, viajando por el tiempo y esas cosas, pero lo mejor es que esto sea destruido, por mucho que a ninguna de nosotras nos agrade ─ ambas muñecas seguían incrédulas ─. Ya hemos podido ver lo que es capaz de hacer el más mínimo cambio en la línea temporal. Esta pelea con Taiki nos lo ha permitido ver. No podemos permitirnos que algo así se repita, y esa posibilidad siempre permanecerá abierta mientras exista algo como una máquina del tiempo. La línea del espacio-tiempo es muy delicada, y la más ligera desafinación en esa línea sólo servirá para la destrucción, aun cuando tengamos propósitos nobles en ello. En serio lo lamento muchísimo, Shinku-chan, Suigintou-chan, pero deben deshacerse del auto lo antes posible…

De pronto empiezan a sonar relámpagos y soplan fuertes vientos. Las dos Rozen Maiden habían olvidado que aquella misma noche sus otras yos habían aprovechado la presencia de una tormenta para viajar al futuro, y ahora esta llegaba para causar problemas, y más cuando Mitaku empieza a correr como posesa,

─ ¿Qué está pasando, Mitaku? ─ se extraña Suigintou.

─ ¡Es el Delorean! ¡Se me ha olvidado apagar el condensador de flujos, así que si un rayo lo llega a alcanzar, entonces podría viajar a cualquier época al azar, dejándonos abandonadas en este lugar ─ responde Mitaku sin rodeos, y haciendo que Shinku y Suigintou entraran en shock, pues una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre ellas: el tiempo mismo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

El siguiente ha de ser el capítulo que terminará con este segundo fragmento de la historia _El viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou_. El siguiente capítulo lo dejaré con un final bastante impactante que les dejará con deseos de saber qué rayos estará pasando, eso se los aseguro 😊

Hasta otra


	18. Un nuevo descalabro trágico

**Advertencia:** El capítulo que acaba con la segunda parte de la historia que inicié hace bastante tiempo, pero que está todavía muy lejos de terminar. Rozen Maiden sólo es propiedad de PEACH-PIT.

 **Un nuevo descalabro trágico**

Viendo la nueva situación que tenían entre manos, Mitaku y las dos muñecas hacen lo que pueden para avanzar entre los fuertes vientos para así alcanzar el automóvil que todavía seguía encendido. Suigintou es quien logra avanzar con mayor rapidez, y Shinku necesitó que Mitaku la llevase cargando debido a que los ventarrones eran demasiado para ella.

─ ¿Dónde dejaste el auto, Mitaku? ─ dice Suigintou tratando estar lo más alto posible sin que la arrastrase el viento.

─ ¡Está cerca de la carretera! ¡Las luces encendidas deben delatar su presencia! ─ responde Mitaku tratando de hacerse oír entre las ráfagas.

Los rayos no tardan entonces para hacerse oír, y con fiereza retumban en el aire, haciendo imposible todo intento de comunicación entre Suigintou y Mitaku y Shinku debido a la distancia que rápidamente se hacía entre ellas. Mitaku de pronto se resbala, haciendo que Shinku también cayese torpemente y se viera obligada a enterrar los dedos entre el pasto para no salir volando.

─ ¡Lo siento, Shinku-chan! ─ Mitaku se levanta con dificultad y vuelve a tomar a la muñeca.

─ Está bien. Sólo ten más cuidado ─ Shinku crea un escudo de energía carmesí que las protege a ambas del fuerte viento ─. Deberá bastar por un rato. Por el momento mi energía está bien, pero eso no será suficiente si no salvamos el auto.

─ Ya Suigintou se debe haber adelantado, no la veo ─ dice Mitaku con preocupación ─. Espero que ella llegue a tiempo.

* * *

 **Con Suigintou**

Efectivamente, la Maiden alada también había tenido la idea de hacerse con un escudo de energía azulada para bloquear el contante golpe del viento, y así pudo avanzar rápidamente hasta el Delorean. Ella estaba consciente de que Mitaku y Shinku tendrían problemas para llegar por sí mismas hasta el auto, y el temporal estaba en muy pésimas condiciones como para permitirse esperar, así que ella misma se adelanta y trata por todos los medios de apagar el condensador de flujos, pero tenía un tremendo problema que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ese momento: nunca conseguía aprender cómo funcionaba el auto.

─ ¿Dónde se apaga esta cosa? ─ Suigintou revisa cada cosa con botones que estuviera dentro de su campo visual, pero no lograba nada ─ Rayos, esto no funciona.

─ _¡SUIGINTOU-CHAN, CUIDADOOO!_ ─ se oye que grita Mitaku, y Suigintou ve que un rayo cae cerca del auto.

La impresión resulta tan impresionante como el propio rayo, y a Suigintou casi se le va la mano debido a la sorpresa. Si así de cerca caerían los rayos, Suigintou veía con mayor urgencia el encontrar de qué modo apagaría el condensador de flujos, pero nada de lo que intentara funciona. El tiempo que tenía era incierto, pero independientemente de cuánto hubiese tenido, era claro que se le agotaba.

─ ¡MITAKU! ─ se asoma Suigintou desde la ventana del auto ─ ¿¡CÓMO SE APAGA ESTA COSA!? ¡DÍMELO RÁPIDO!

Mitaku estaba por responder, pero un rayo cae cerca de ella y le hace caer sorprendida, y con ella también cae Shinku. Suigintou veía que ya no contaba con opciones. Los rayos seguían incesantes, era imposible comunicarse si no gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, y además Suigintou no encontraba la manera de apagar el condensador de flujos. No parecía haber otra alternativa. Suigintou había vislumbrado la que quizás fuese la única alternativa que le quedaba.

Mitaku y Shinku tenían dificultades para levantarse nuevamente, y Suigintou decide que no podía esperar más, así que usa sus alas para tomar la maleta de Shinku y lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas, asegurándose así que la maleta llegara a ella y a Mitaku. La maniobra resulta exitosa contra todo pronóstico, así que piensa que sólo quedaba esperar lo mejor, y para Suigintou eso era...

─ Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Shinku ─ dice Suigintou en voz baja.

Mitaku atrapa rápidamente la maleta de Shinku antes de que se la llevara el viento, y en cuanto ella y Shinku levantan nuevamente la vista, un enorme rayo cae sobre el Delorean y crea una explosión de luz tan intensa que enceguece a ambas por un momento mientras el Delorean y Suigintou desaparecían en medio del centelleo. En cuanto Mitaku y Shinku se dan cuenta de lo que pasa, del auto no quedaban sino unas huellas llameantes de lo que eran las llantas.

─ No… ─ a Mitaku por un momento dejó de importarle los fuertes vientos.

─ No puede ser. Suigintou… ─ Shinku sentía por dentro como si uno de esos rayos que habían caído la hubiesen partido por la mitad ─ Suigintou…

La lluvia empieza con fuerza desde el primer momento, pero ni Shinku ni Mitaku hicieron esfuerzo alguno por buscar refugio. Había representado un duro golpe para ellas el ver que Suigintou había desaparecido de golpe, sin saber a cuándo caería. Justo cuando Shinku podía contar con que Suigintou y ella podían actuar realmente como hermanas, cuando parecía que entre ellas podía haber algo más que sólo odio y enemistad, de pronto ella desaparecía de la faz del presente.

─ Se ha ido. El Delorean nos ha abandonado, y se ha llevado a Suigintou-chan con él ─ decía Mitaku a nadie en especial, mientras el viento y las gotas heladas golpeaban incesantemente su cara.

Shinku sólo golpea con ambos puños el suelo, sin importarle que eso significara ensuciar de barro su vestido. Aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No podía creer que, luego de tantos sacrificios y tanto esfuerzo y planificación, todo aquello se fuera a la basura por un simple contratiempo. Estaba realmente dolida por dentro, y lo único que era capaz de hacer era llorar en silencio. Era una sensación bastante parecida a la que tuvo cuando ella y Suigintou habían caído en aquel futuro alterno en que Taiki había eliminado a la mayoría de las Rozen Maiden. Esperaba no tener que repetir esa amarga experiencia otra vez en la vida, pero aquello inevitablemente llegó a ella.

La suerte de Taiki había caído completamente en el olvido. Shinku ni siquiera se acordaba que él alguna vez existió. No sabía si había despertado nuevamente, o si estaba todavía inconsciente en medio del fango en que lo había dejado. Aquella pelea en la que Shinku había capaz de mostrar, finalmente, lo mejor de sí misma junto a Suigintou, ya no significaba nada. Nada significaba nada. Nada valía nada. Shinku incluso ignoraba en ese momento que hubiese alguien al lado de ella. Sólo había en su mente lo lamentable que había sido todo al final, el dolor que acababa ganando después de tantos esfuerzos y penurias.

─ Tenemos que irnos, Shinku-chan ─ dice Mitaku en cuanto logra recobrar la compostura ─. Aquí no lograremos nada. Será mejor que nos guarezcamos y encontremos la manera de descubrir qué sería de Suigintou-chan.

─ De acuerdo… ─ Shinku alza ligeramente la vista, pero sin mirar a Mitaku ─ Eso es lo mejor. De todos modos, preferiría no seguirme mojando aquí.

Shinku permite pasivamente que Mitaku la cargase, y ni siquiera cuestiona el lugar donde se podrían proteger. Mitaku también llevaba la maleta de Shinku, sabiendo bien que la necesitaba mientras hiciesen su búsqueda. El suelo, que ahora se había tornado bastante fangoso, dificultaba la caminata de Mitaku más allá de que lo haría solamente el viento. De pronto unas luces aparecen a lo lejos, y Mitaku pudo deducir que se trataba de alguien que había estacionado a mitad de la carretera, y eso le da esperanzas de poder salir de allí. Tomando con firmeza a Shiku y la maleta, y haciendo esfuerzos tremendos por burlar el viento y el suelo resbaladizo, Mitaku se dirige todo lo rápido que puede a aquella persona que seguramente estaría en el lugar de procedencia de aquella luz.

* * *

 **Carretera**

A Mitaku le tomó cerca de cinco minutos el estar nuevamente con los pies sobre suelo asfaltado, y además estaba, junto con Shinku, bastante cubiertas de barro y completamente empapadas, y además la lluvia seguía tan inclemente como desde el principio. Las luces resultaron provenir de un furgón, y al lado de éste había una persona con una linterna, un paraguas y un impermeable intentando buscar alguna presencia cercana. Mitaku y Shinku no comprendían qué pasaba, pero igual no se iban a quedar sencillamente mirando.

─ ¡Señor! ¡Señor! ─ llama Mitaku ─ Quédate aquí, Shinku-chan ─ suelta por un momento a la rubia y la deja con su maleta ─ ¡Oiga, señor!

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, jovencita? ¿Te acabas de perder? ─ el hombre se acerca rápidamente para ofrecerle el paraguas a Mitaku, en vista que estaba demasiado expuesta a la lluvia ─ Estoy buscando a dos personas llamadas Kusabue Mitaku y Shinku, y esta última es una quinta Rozen no-se-qué ¿Las has visto?

─ Mi nombre es Mitaku ─ dice la joven algo extrañada, pues no le parecía lógico que alguien mandase a ese hombre por ella.

─ Supongo que será suficiente ─ el hombre saca de su impermeable un grueso sobre que rápidamente pone al cobijo del paraguas para que la lluvia no lo deshiciese ─. Te digo que he estado trabajando de cartero durante muchos años, y esta es la carta más rara que haya visto jamás ─ el hombre se esmera en que Mitaku viese el sobre, como si allí hubiese algo completamente increíble ─. Esta carta lleva años y años guardado en los archivos de nuestras oficinas, esperando por esta precisa fecha, pues la chica que hizo esta carta especifica que no la entreguemos hasta esta fecha y a esta hora, y además las destinatarias son Shinku y tú. No entiendo cómo es que algo así realmente pudiera pasar. Tal vez se trataba de alguna adivina con un nivel comparable al de Nostradamus, pero el hecho es que al final resultó acertado el envío. Aquí tienes.

Mitaku agarra rápidamente el sobre, y entonces se da cuenta del horrible frío que estaba sintiendo, y que su cuerpo estaba temblando sin control. Con dificultad abre el sobre y toma la primera hoja que conformaba el bulto que allí se encontraba. No tenía fecha, al igual que el sobre que lo portaba, pero Mitaku supuso que en alguna de las otras hojas podría encontrar la fecha en cuestión, y entonces empieza a leer:

 _Estimadas Shinku y Mitaku:_

 _Si mis cálculos y la historia de Suigintou resultan correctos, ustedes deberían recibir esta carta luego de que Suigintou haya realizado el viaje a mi tiempo. Les aseguro que Suigintou se encuentra bien a mi lado, y no dudó en darme todos los detalles necesarios para hacer posible el darles este aviso. En los siguientes pergaminos que sello en este sobre tengo anotadas una serie de instrucciones que les permitirían poner en marcha nuevamente la carroza, en vista que en mi época no existen nada de esas cosas que necesita para funcionar a plenitud. Nuevamente les indico que Suigintou se encuentra bien, así que no se preocupen, y ella misma se asegurará de aparecer nuevamente ante ustedes en cuanto les sea posible buscar la carroza en el escondite que le asigné. Ahora, sin más que agregar a esta carta, sólo les pido que hagan todo cuanto anoté en las instrucciones, y tengan mucho cuidado de no averiar el condensador de flujos en el proceso, que sin duda me ha maravillado ver que mi idea original, mi creación imaginaria, realmente puede ser lograda en el futuro._

 _Se despide de ambas_

 _KM_

Mitaku no comprende qué significaban aquellas siglas con que la remitente firmaba el final de aquella carta, pero estaba claro que se trataba de alguien que ayudó a Suigintou, y ahora estaba ayudándolas a Shinku y a ella. Por un momento no sabía si reír o llorar, en todo caso para dejar salir la alegría y la esperanza que tenía ante este nuevo panorama. También le llama la atención esa parte de "mi creación imaginaria", y eso le hace preguntarse quién podría ser. Una chica que sería la creadora original del condensador de flujos, sin duda a Mitaku le gustaría conocerla. Pidiendo a aquel cartero que le sostuviera el sobre y el paraguas, Mitaku corre de regreso a Shinku, pero rápidamente nota que había algo malo en ella.

─ ¡Shinku-chan! ¡Ya hemos descubierto dónde están Suigintou-chan y el auto! ¡Podemos buscarlas mañana mismo! ─ dice Mitaku, esperando que eso alegrara a Shinku, pero no ve que lo lograse.

─ Mitaku… Siento que algo me está pasando. Mi Rosa Mística… de pronto desaparece ─ Shinku se movía de manera cortada, como si se le estuviera acabando la cuerda, y eso le daba mala espina a Mitaku ─. Creo que no podré ayu… darte. Ba… Bara… ─ de pronto unas grietas aparecen en su rostro, y Mitaku se aterra y la abraza.

─ ¿Qué te pasa, Shinku-chan? ¿Qué tienes? ─ a Mitaku le temblaba la voz, y es que ver así a Shinku era demasiado para ella.

─ Mitaku, escucha lo que digo ─ las grietas en el rostro de Shinku se hacían más amplias, e incluso un brazo se le desprende ─. Todo lo que tienes que hacer… es guardar mi cuerpo mientras encuentras… el modo de… buscar a Suigintou. Lo primero que debes hacer es… es buscar a Yuu. Él será… capaz de ayu… darte.

─ ¿Dónde lo encuentro? Dímelo, Shinku-chan ─ Mitaku estaba desesperada, pero sabía que su mejor alternativa era hacer lo que le decía la rubia.

─ Búscalo… Él debe estar todavía… en aquella torre del reloj donde… cayó el rayo…

Antes de que Mitaku pudiera decir nada más a Shinku, la quinta Rozen Maiden se desmorona en pedazos, y afortunadamente Mitaku la había puesto rápidamente en su maleta para conservar los restos de su cuerpo y lo cierra para que no se mojara más de lo que ya estaba. A Mitaku le dolía muchísimo ver que Shinku acabara de esa manera, pero se fuerza a mantener la compostura por su bien. Ahora dependía únicamente de ella hacer que Shinku volviese a la vida, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué fue lo que pasó. Por las mismas palabras de Shinku, ella se desmorona al perder su Rosa Mística, pero Mitaku no ve que hubiera nadie que la atacase, y tampoco creía probable que Suigintou volviese a ser la de antes y le arrebatase su Rosa Mística. Algo había pasado, y por alguna razón la presencia de Suigintou en el pasado había desatado un nuevo cambio devastador en el pasado y el presente. Quería saber qué había ocurrido, y por qué este viaje de Suigintou llevaba a Shinku a este punto, y sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, así que toma la maleta de Shinku y se dirige al cartero.

─ ¿Puede llevarme con usted? Hay alguien en la ciudad al que necesito encontrar, y necesito ayuda para llegar.

─ Desde luego. De todos modos te iba a proponer que vinieras conmigo para que no sigas bajo este aguacero ─ dice el cartero con franqueza, y rápidamente abre la puerta del furgón para que Mitaku entrase ─. No sé qué clase de experimento raro hacen ustedes, no es mi problema realmente. Sólo dime a dónde quieres que te lleve.

Mitaku estaba empapada y congelada, pero dentro de ella ardía una nueva llama, cuyo alimento era el deseo por encontrar nuevamente a Suigintou y salvar a Shinku, así que le dice al cartero que deseaba ir al lugar de la torre del reloj, donde todavía debería estar Yuu. Un nuevo viaje a un mundo de incertidumbres y cambios de gran impacto estaba por dar comienzo, y Mitaku estaba dispuesta a todo por lograr su propia gran misión.

 **Fin de la parte 2**

* * *

Ya con esto sólo me quedaría ponerme a hacer la tercera parte, que ya tendría que contemplar enemigos nuevos y una persona nueva que ayude directamente a las Rozen Maiden. No revelaré qué me escondo bajo la manga, y además les diré que no crearé, para la tercera parte, OCs con nombres nuevos, pues lo tengo todo fríamente calculado para que eso no haga falta. Antes de dar fin a esto, anuncio que la tercera parte de esta historia va a tener que esperar ¿La razón? Hace no mucho supe del proyecto por un _Volver al futuro IV_ , lo que significa que mi trilogía podría tener una cuarta parte adicional, así que pospondré la publicación del tercer fic hasta que logre dar con la cuarta película, o hasta que piense que he esperado demasiado, lo que venga primero :p

Hasta otra


End file.
